Cross Ange: Wings of Freedom
by Gaim no Kaze
Summary: What if Kira really died when fighting Shin at sea? He is sent to a new world to help save it? How will he deal with an island full of girls, especially a certain blonde former princess? How will Embryo deal with the presence of a Gundam? What lies beyond time and space? Kira x harem Rated M for safety. Somewhat OOC Ange
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys, I have recently finished watching Cross Ange, which came up when I was playing Super Robot Taisen V... it piqued my interest to watch it, and as a result, I have decided to write a fic with Cross Ange and Gundam Seed... and before anyone asks, I'm not sure whether I should focus on this or my Naruto/Gundam fic more... but I can assure you, after I finish the Naruto/Gundam fic, I will go to the Naruto/SAO fic I promised and finish this one as well.

Also, this fic will be Kira x Ange... maybe a harem... also, should I bring in any other Gundam Seed Destiny characters like Lacus, Athrun and Shin?

So let's start... I do not own Cross Ange or Gundam Seed Destiny.

XXX

"HARGHHH!" shouted the pilot of one pilot of the Force Impulse Gundam, wielding one of the Excaliburs from the Sword Silhouette as charged straight at the Freedom Gundam. Kira gasped in shock as the ace pilot of Zaft reached him in no time. He raised his shield instinctively to block the anti-ship sword, but to no avail as the sword easily pierced through it and through the body of the blue Gundam.

In most other universes, Shin would have pierced the torso, and miss killing the pilot, allowing the Ultimate Coordinator to live and return to the Archangel. But through pure luck, the Impulse pierced through the chest of the blue mobile suit, through the cockpit of the Gundam. Kira yelled as he felt the heat from the sword's blade, and he knew no more.

Shin laughed maniacally as tears slid down his face, "I did it! I did it! Stella! I finally killed him!"

Meanwhile, on the Minerva, at the waiting room for pilots, Athrun looked on in shock as his best friend had just been killed by Shin. On the Archangel as it submerged into the water, all the members that knew the pacifist pilot of the Freedom suddenly felt as if they had just lost an important friend, and the one name that came to mind was Kira Yamato. Meanwhile, on the Eternal, Lacus Clyne felt her heart ache as a tear slid down her cheeks, the brunette being the only person on her mind.

At an unknown location, he felt as if he was falling. Kira knew he was dead, he had felt the searing heat of the Excalibur blade as it tore his very being to shreds. The young man closed his eyes as he thought, 'So this is what it feels to die, I guess this is the end for me... Athrun, Marrue-san, Lacus, Cagali... I'm sorry.'

As Kira prepared to accept his fate, a dark and deep voice boomed, "Your duty is not done yet, Kira Yamato."

The Coordinator immediately stopped falling and snapped his eyes open, to see a huge dark figure. He was a skeleton, he wore dark purple robes and held a golden staff. (Think Ainz from Overlord)

"What do you mean?" asked the brother of the president of Orb.

The skeleton grinned, "I am known far and wide as the Shinigami, more specifically, the part of myself which was assigned to your universe. You see, in every universe, someone will be bound to catch the attention of the gods that look over that world. And you, my boy, have caught the attention of yours truly."

Kira's eyes widened, "That's... wow... but why me?"

If it was possible, the death god's smile widened, "I am the god of life and death, I seek balance. Kira Yamato, you seek peace, but you would fight for it, and most importantly, you fight but you try to just neutralize your enemies and not kill them. I've seen how you fought, but although that was your downfall, it did not fail to interest me."

"I see, but what did you mean by my duty not being over?" replied Kira.

The god nodded, "Being the god of death, I hold power over souls when they pass over to the afterlife, so, I can give you a choice, stay dead and peaceful in the afterlife and wait for your loved ones, or go to a new world, start anew and help save the world."

Kira blinked, "What? I heard the first part, but go to a new world and help save it?"

The deity nodded, "Indeed, should you choose this option, you will help the people of that world to fight dragons, of course, I will give you your mobile suit, but it all depends on you."

The brunette thought deeply, he could just die and wait for his precious ones to come to him, but he wanted them to live longer, but on the other hand, he really couldn't just leave that other world to be destroyed when he could do something about it, plus his friends would want him to live a new life. And at that point, he made his choice.

Kira looked at the god, "I'll go help save this world."

The Shinigami smirked, "Good, I will provide you with the necessary knowledge of the world for your convenience. Good luck."

He swiped his hand over Kira's face and the brunette closed his eyes and fell unconscious before falling into the darkness, heading for the new world.

The Shinigami chuckled, "I wonder how would he react to the truth of the world there, I hope he likes the upgrades I made to the Freedom when he unlocks them."

He sighed and shuddered, "Now, time for paperwork."

With Kira, he opened his eyes to find himself in the familiar seat of the Freedom's cockpit. He thought back to the memories the Shinigami gave him and sighed, it seems that no matter the place or world, discrimination was always present, the only thing different here was that instead of Naturals and Coordinators, it was people who could wield Mana and Normas.

Kira then noticed a small note in front of him. He picked it and read, 'Kira, you are now in a forest on an island. In about a mile due east, there should be a squad of Para-mails fighting DRAGONs, I don't think I need to tell you what to do now. Have fun. By the way,I have placed some clothes for you to change when you're not in your suit. Regards, Shinigami.'

Kira checked the cockpit and found a large bag containing clothes, a watch and a smartphone. He sighed, it seemed the god was more human, so to speak, than he thought.

Deciding to get moving, he booted the Freedom as it started up. It seemed the cockpit was better than he remembered, the screens were a whole lot clearer and better than before. Taking a deep breath, he announced, "Kira Yamato, Freedom, ikimasu!"

The blue Gundam then shot straight up into the sky.

Meanwhile, at Arzenal, Pamela reported, "Commander, squad one has reached the location. The singularity points have also appeared."

The acting commander, Alektra 'Jill' Maria von Loewernhez nodded, "What are the categories of the DRAGONs?"

Hikaru checked the radar and gasped, "Ma'am, there are a hundred Scuna class, ten Brig class and three Galleon class."

Jill frowned, "This number is larger than usual."

She then spoke into a microphone that was connected to the first squad, "Zola, what do you think?"

At the site where the singularity points were appearing, the blonde leader grinned, "It's fine, we can do it, right girls?"

Beside her, her squad all yelled in agreement. Jill sighed, "Fine, just come back in one piece."

Zola's grinned widened, "Yes ma'am. Hilda, Chris, Rosalie, follow me, Vivian, Ersha, Salia, you three take the right, the rest provide support for all of us!"

The girls of squad one yelled in unison, "Yes ma'am!"

Zola then roared, "Let's go!"

They then all burst into action once the DRAGONs all exited the singularity points.

As the best squad of Arzenal fought, Pamela reported, "Commander, squad one is engaging the DRAGONs, it seems they are doing well for now, but the numbers are too much for even them."

Jill nodded, "I see, anything else?"

Olivia then shouted, "Ma'am, there is an unknown unit heading for squad one and the DRAGONs, and it is moving at high speeds."

Jill frowned again before speaking into the microphone, "Zola, there's an unknown unit headed your way, we don't know if its friendly or not, it may attack you, or attack the DRAGONs or do none of them at all, stay alert."

Zola nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

The blonde squad leader then heard a scream. She snapped her head at that direction after beheading a Scuna class. She found herself looking at Vivian's para-mail about to be crushed by a Brig class. Everything slowed down for the pink girl as the dragon was about to crush her. She closed her eyes and waited for death's embrace. But it never came.

The pinkette opened her eyes, and instead of the huge green reptile, floating in front of her was a huge blue winged robot. The machine nodded at her before it flew off and continued to slaughter all the DRAGONs that were giving them trouble. Everyone looked in awe as the blue enigma sliced the DRAGONs like minced meat with his beam saber.

As the Gundam continued his onslaught, Hilda yelled, "Come on! We can't let him take all our bounty!"

The others yelled in approval before they continued killing the monsters. With Kira, the man smiled as he thought, 'It seems I made it in time, these... Para-mails, they are a bit smaller than mobile suits, but they look so graceful, like angels.'

He then straightened up as he remembered where he was, "Let's go, Freedom!"

Kira began to lock on to multiple targets as he readied everything he had, then he fired the full burst of his weapons. In an instant, a large portion of the monsters were wiped out. At Arzenal, everyone was shocked to see one unit destroy what would require a squad and a few dozen minutes to kill. Jill immediately contacted Zola, "ZOla, after this, bring the unknown unit here, by any means necessary."

Zola nodded before continuing her job. And soon enough all the targets were eliminated. Kira exhaled as it was a new experience for him. He then saw a request to speak through the open channel. He accepted and the face of a black haired woman appeared.

The black haired woman said, "Unknown unit, state your name, unit and purpose for trespassing our terrority."

Kira nodded and replied, "Kira Yamato, unit code is ZGMF X10A Freedom."

The black haired woman frowned, "You're a guy? We have no records of your unit. I'm commander Jill, can you follow the squad back to our base?"

Kira throught, Arzenal was the organization he was planning on working with, so he accepted and was soon one his way to the island.

As they closed into the island, he saw the Para-mails in flight mode entering the island through a gap that was impossible for any mobile suit to enter. He sighed and landed on the platform. As soon as he did, he looked out and saw many girls surrounding the Gundam, the woman he saw on screen being one of them. Kira opened the hatch and went down using a wire connected to the cockpit.

After reaching the ground, the woman, Jill, approached him. Jill asked, "You are Kira Yamato right?"

Kira nodded, his helmet still on. Jill then continued, "Follow me to my office, I have some questions for you. ZOla, come with us. The rest of you, go do your own thing, and also keep that machine from falling into the sea!"

The girls all saluted and went to do their stuff.

Soon, Jill, Jasmine, Emma, Zola and Kira were in Jil's office. Jill sat down and spoke, "Now, I would like to know what on earth is happening, okay?"

XXX

DOne, chapter 1. Review please, the second chapter will be around after the 40th chapter of my Gundam Naruto fic being posted. By the way, most of the story, I will try to not stray too much from cannon, and Tusk will have a small role here.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!!!! This is Cross Ange: Wings of Freedom chapter 2, I got this done earlier than my Naruto/Gundam fic. So I want to know, should I add any other characters from the Seed Destiny universe? Also should I add Chitose from Super Robot Taisen V? Anyways, on to the chapter.

XXX

Kira stood in front of the four women as they looked at him expectedly, his helmet taken off once he entered the room. The Coordinator nodded, " My name is Kira Yamato, I am currently 18 years old, I am also the pilot of the ZGMFX10A Freedom Gundam."

Jill nodded, "Yes, that much we know, what I want to know is where or whom your allegiance is with, and why are you here?"

Kira nodded again, "Very well, I am not of this world, I hail from another world quite different from this one, but I have been told that there is trouble in this world, and I have been sent here to help."

The four women blinked several times as they could not believe that the young man would make such an unbelunbelievable excuse. Emma slammed her hands on the table, "You expect us to believe in that bullshit?! Now tell us why before we send you to be executed!"

Kira shook his head calmly, "I am telling the truth, I have no reason to lie now. Plus the DRAGONs are also from another world, a human coming from another world wouldn't be so far fetched right?"

Jill stared at the brunette in front of her for a while before sighing, "This is really bullshit, but I can tell you are not lying. I am really getting too old for this." She then lit a cigarette and started smoking.

Jasmine then asked, "So you are saying, you are from an alternate world, sent by your superiors who somehow found out our world is in danger to help save it?"

Kira nodded, "Yes, he has given me the basic knowledge of this world, including the prejudice of Mana users and Normas. Though I would like to point out that that is just unfair."

Emma being the only Mana user present and also the only one with that mindset huffed, "Of course, Normas who cannot use Mana are a disgrace to the human race."

Kira stared at her and commented, "You _do_ know that there are three of them here right?"

Zola laughed and shook her head, "Nah, we're used to it, don't mind her. By the way, I would like to get to each other after this, what do you think?" She ended with a flirtous tone.

Jill sighed and said in annoyed tone, "Zola cut if off, so Kira, what are you planning to do now?"

Kira looked at the black haired commander and replied, "As of now, I plan to assist Arzenal in fighting the DRAGONs, though I cannot say for the future."

Jill sighed and nodded, "Fine, your machine, Freedom was it, would make a fine addition and would make our jobs a whole lot more easier. Jasmine, take him to collect his bounty, and give him a room. Kira, for now, I'll have you as a support unit for all squads, is that okay?"

He nodded, he didn't mind following their way of operation for now, but he would let things play until he judged them.

Jasmine walked to the door, "Well boy, shall we go?" The brunette nodded and followed the older lady out of the room.

Once the two were out of the room, Zola asked, "You know, I expected you to interrogate him and all those stuff." Jill shook her head, "No, we don't know what his true purpose is, so I'll play nice for now, plus his Freedom and the Vilkiss might be just the things we need."

Emma ignored their conversation as she walked out for her room, not caring the slightest that Jill and Zola were discussing their plans for Libertus which involved removing Mana from the world. (Technically yeah, since Jill wants to kill an embryo)

With the girls of squad one at the hangar, as Mei and the technicians tried to keep the Freedom on the deck securely, Vivian shouted, "Woah, that is one huge robot!" Ersha smiled at the younger pinkette's enthusiasm, "Yes it is, I wonder how the pilot looks like though."

Hilda stared at the mobile suit, which was around twice the size of a Para-mail in assault form. She said, "Well I don't care who she is, but I swear if she takes our bounty like that again..." She left her threat hanging, no one said anything since they knew she was always like that whenever someone touched her bounties. (Btw, if you're wondering why Hilda said she, its because none of them know who Kira is yet, and he did not take off his helmet until he reached Jill's office)

Salia zighed, "Well, it doesn't matter anyways, Jill will decide what to do with her. Come on, let's go get our money." No one objected as they all went to get their days worth of money.

As they reached the counter, they lined up to receive their bounties. And they were disappointed. While the encounter today was larger than usual, their earnings were less than usual. Hilda grumbled, "I jinxed it... that bitch really did take our bounties away."

Rosalie sighed, "What did you expect, she _did_ kill all those DRAGONs with one big bang." Chris nodded in agreement.

Then Jasmine walked in with a young brown haired man and stopped at the counter. The girls couldn't help but wonder who the young man was, the fact that his suit was the exact same one as the pilot of the Freedom not even on their minds.

Then the words that came out of the older lady's mouth shocked them to the core. "Hey, this is the guy that piloted the huge ass Para-mail, give him his bounty."

All the girls present had their jaws on the floor, and yelled in unison, "WHAT!!!!!!!"

Kira chuckled awkwardly and said, "Yeah, I'm Kira Yamato, from now on I'll be helping out here against the DRAGONs, I hope we get along."

Then the money came in a huge plate as the cashier (?) said, "Here's your bounty, if you don't want to take so much on you you could open an account here and you can stash your money here."

Kira nodded before noticed the girls' disappointed/angry expression. He then added, "I'll also just take half of that, distribute the rest to them."

This surprised all of them, and it amused Jill quite a bit, since even half of what he had, even if it was divided equally among the members of squad one, was quite a sum, and he just gave that away to the other girls.

Hilda was the first to recover. She grew a tick mark and said threateningly, "What is that supposed to mean?! Are you looking down on us?!"

Kira shook his head calmly and smiled slightly, "You misunderstand, I am new here, and I do not need that much money at the moment, plus it was your mission when I came in and took out all those DRAGONs, so I thought I would give half of them to you."

The other girls smiled slightly at the cash they received as well as the young man's kindness, but Hilda just frowned and grabbed the cash before leaving.

Chris and Rosalie took the cash and followed Hilda away. Then Vivian grinned at Kira, "You saved me just now, thanks for that!"

Kira nodded with a smile, "You're welcome." Ersha then commented, "Well I must say that was impressive." The two other girls, Coco and Miranda nodded in agreement.

Before they could continue though, Jasmine grumbled, "Come on boy, we need to get you to your quarters, and I also need to sort out your rent."

Kira nodded, the rent part kinda surprised him, but then he remembered from the information he got from the Shinigami that in Arzenal, money was the one of the most important things.

He smiled and nodded to the five members of squad one, even though the blue haired girl did not say anything to the boy, before he left with Jasmine.

As he left, Ersha asked, "Salia-chan, why didn't you say anything?" Salia sighed, "I had nothing to say, plus he seems interesting, so I'll keep an eye on him for now."

Vivian then grinned slyly, "Oh so Salia wants to play a stalker?" The blue haired girl grew red at that, "Its not that you idiot!" Everyone laughed at that as Kira smiled softly since he could still hear them.

As they walked, Jasmine commented, "Not even half a day here and you already got the attention of not only our commander, but also our best squad. But then again, you are the first man to pilot and fight DRAGONs in a Para-mail."

Kira sighed, "My Freedom is not a Para-mail actually, its a mobile suit, more specifically a Gundam."

Jasmine nodded, "I see." They then reached a door in a hallway. Jasmine said, "We're here. From now on this will be your room, I will allow the first four weeks to be free of charge, but after that it will be a thousand dollars per month, that clear?" (I'll just say its dollars since i don't know the money system that is used here.)

Kira nodded and he went inside after receiving the key from the woman. As he went in, he heard her saying, "I'm going now, you will receive orders from Jill when you are to deploy, and dinner is at 6.30pm, don't be late."

Kira smiled as he heard her walk away. He then looked at the room, it was plain and simple, a bed on the side, a cupboard and a nightstand. There was also a table and a toilet.

Deciding to get his stuff from the Freedom, he headed out to the deck. As soon as he reached the deck, he was surprised to see ropes holding his Gundam, along with Mei and her fellow mechanics on the floor panting heavily.

Kira asked curiously, "Umm, what are you doing?" Mei looked up and glared at him murderously, "You!!! I don't know how you can get this to move, but I swear this is heavy as fuck and it took us so long to just tie ropes on it!"

Kira chuckled nervously, "Well, it is a 20 meter tall mobile suit, so I guess it would be hard to do that."

Mei grumbled, "Whatever, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking a nap." And she slumped on the ground asleep with her mechanics.

Kira chuckled before going into the cockpit via the extension cable it had. As soon as he entered, he grabbed the bag that had his clothes, smartphone and watch in it.

He then sat down in the cockpit and booted the system of the machine, though he was careful not to move it.

As soon as he did, the face of the Shinigami appeared and surprised Kira.

The Shinigami grinned, "Hey kid, how's it going?" Kira smiled slightly, "Quite well, Shinigami-sama."

The death god frowned, "Stop that -sama crap please, I may be a god but I also seek balance, so treat me as you would a normal human."

Kira nodded as the skeleton continued, "Now, I forgot a few things I was supposed to mention." Kira raised an eyebrow at this as he continued, "One, the Freedom will auto repair itself when not in use, but there will be a duration for that, which will depend on the degree of the damage. This also includes loss of weapons, say should you lose your beam sabers and beam rifle, when you deactivate your mobile suit, they will automatically be replaced."

Kira blinked, "That's... handy." The god smirked, "Of course it is, now the next one is this, I have added some new stuff to the Freedom, feel free to check them, though you will need to unlock them, oh, and your suit is tied directly to your phone and watch, so you can summon it to you easily. And finally, soon one of the main characters of this world will appear, good luck."

And with that said, the Shinigami's face disappeared, leaving the standard OS screen on the monitor.

Kira sighed, the god was really more like a human than he thought. Speaking of which, he started scrolling through the system and found that there were several blacked out sections that weren't there, most likely the systems the god mentioned.

Kira looked through the system once more before checking the time, which was close to 6.30pm. He turned off the machine and left with his stuff, placing them in his room before heading to the cafeteria, not noticing the slight glow in Freedom's eyes as he left.

xxx

Done, so next chapter will be Angelise's debut, more mecha action, and some deaths. Give me your thoughts please, I saw the traffic report of this story and i know more than 2 people have read this, please review. I'll see you guys next time. And tell me, I am not pairing Tusk and Ange no matter how much I like that pairing, so if you want Tusk to be paired with someone, tell me via reviews or pm.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3 of Cross Ange: Wings of Freedom... or should I change the name to Cross Ange : Jiyuu no Tsubasa... the Japanese version of the name... I got stuck while writing the 40th chapter of my Naruto/Gundam fic, so I decided to write this.

Also, I guess I might as well make it a harem, with Kira x Lacus x Ange x Salamandinay ... since I am planning on bringing in Lacus and Athrun... maybe Shin and Luna as well so tell me what do you guys think... Anyways, without further ado, lets start this chapter

And I'm trying to keep Kira's kind and gentle personality, so tell me if it seems weird.

xxx

The next day, Kira was standing in front of Jill in her office again. The black haired commander said, "Kira, there's something you need to know, the fact that you're from another world cannot be known to anyone else... Emma has promised she will not report this to the empire, and Jasmine has told me you did not mention anything about this to anyone. So I advise you keep it that way."

Kira nodded, the significance of that fact now only registering in his mind. Something as huge as a person from another world could affect the world, just like how the DRAGONs did.

Jill nodded, "Good, you're dismissed. Also, you'll be deploying in the next sortie with squad one."

Kira nodded before he left. As he walked out of the commander's office, he thought of what he could do. It was just one day, but the news of his appearance had spread like wild fire. Before Kira was told to meet Jill, when he woke up, he was met with the sight of a dozen girls in his room looking at him curiously.

To say Kira was surprised was an understatement, and he even considered adding locks to his room. But on the bright side, his presence was accepted by the girls of Arzenal quite well.

As he strolled along aimlessly, a voice reached his ears, "Kira!"

The young man turned his head to see Vivian, Salia and Ersha walking towards him. The Ultimate Coordinator gave the three girls a small smile, "Hello, umm, I'm sorry, but I never got your names."

Ersha giggled slightly, "My name is Ersha, this little ball of sunshine is Vivian, and this is Salia, our squad's lieutenant."

Salia frowned at the elder pink haired girl, "I can introduce myself you know."

Vivian lightly slapped Salia's arm, "There's no harm to her introducing us, by the way, Kira, where are you going?"

Salia sighed before the brunette replied, "Well, I honestly do not know. I was going to see where I ended up."

Vivian frowned slightly, "Well, why don't you join us, we're going to Jasmine's mall!"

Kira blinked several times, "There's a mall here?" It was a natural reaction, Arzenal, from what Kira knew was basically a military site, so having a mall was quite a surprise.

Salia sighed, "Not much of a mall actually, more like a warehouse than anything. But we get all our essentials and stuff there."

Kira nodded in understanding, "Well then why not, I haven't seen everything here yet."

The younger pinkette beamed and yelled, "Let's go!!!"

Salia and Ersha merely shook their heads at the younger girl's enthusiasm before the four headed to Jasmine's so called mall.

It wasn't too far from where they were, so they reached the mall quickly, and Kira immediately realized why they called it a mall, yet not a mall. It was the closest thing you could call a mall in Arzenal, it had a lot of stuff you could find in a mall, but the place was like a warehouse.

But what caught Kira's eyes were the undergarments that hung on the stands openly. Nah, just kidding. What really caught Kira's eyes were the huge ass weapons that were placed on display.

Vivian saw Kira's line of sight and grinned, "That's Jasmine-obaachan's Para-mail upgrade section... I think... we can upgrade our Para-mails with weapons from her and her weapons are the best!"

Salia and Ersha couldn't help but sweatdrop. It wasn't that Jasmine's upgrades weren't bad, but calling them the best was kind of pushing it, and Kira himself knew that as well, given that he had seen much better, or worse.

As they started browsing the mall, the four bumped into Zola, Hilda, Chris and Rosalie. The blonde squad leader grinned, "Well, I'm surprised to see the four of you together."

Salia stared at her squad leader and commented, "Well, we saw him on the way here and he tagged along."

Kira sweatdropped as he couldn't help but thought, 'Weren't you girls the ones who asked me to follow you?' Though he said nothing.

Hilda grinned slyly, "Oh, so the three of you weren't trying to snag him at all?"

Rosalie joined in the teasing, "Vivian may not be the case since she is still young, but Ersha and Salia?"

The two girls turned slightly red since Kira was by no means ugly, in fact he was quite handsome, though Vivian was clueless to what they were talking about. But before they could continue, Jill's voice boomed through the mall via the speakers, "Squad one, Kira Yamato, prepare to deploy, a singularity point has been detected."

As soon as they heard that, all jokes stopped and they immediately went to suit up. After a minute, all nine members of squad one (Zola, Hilda, Chris, Rosalie, Salia, Vivian, Ersha, Coco and Miranda... I think these are the original squad 1 before Ange came in) and Kira were at the hangar.

Coco asked when she saw Kira's suit, "Isn't that suit hot inside?"

Miranda nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's closed up all the way."

Kira smiled slightly, "I'm used to it, its always been that way. Plus I have air conditioning in the Freedom's cockpit (one of the upgrades from Shinigami) But what about yours? It doesn't provide much protection."

Hilda huffed, "Who needs protection when we can just blast all our enemies away?"

Kira chuckled awkwardly, "I see." Then they heard Mei yell.

The 14 year old mechanic yelled, "Come on! No time to lose! Kira, get in your Para-mail and launch first! Its blocking the run way, we'll build another hangar for you later!"

Kira sighed as he ran to his mobile suit, somewhat annoyed that his Freedom was still considered a Para-mail. He wanted to correct her that the Freedom was actually a Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module but he kept his mouth shut. Once he entered the cockpit, he booted up all the systems and placed his hands on the controls.

The brunette took a deep breath and announced, "Kira Yamato, Freedom, Ikimasu!"

The blue Gundam then shot straight up into the sky before stopping right above Arzenal. All the girls of squad one had mounted their Para-mails and launched out into the air, with the Freedom following behind them.

As the ten machines flew in an A-shaped formation (I don't know how to describe it, but squad one is in a V-shaped formation while Freedom is in the middle of the V), Jill's face came on in the monitors of the 9 para-mails and 1 Gundam.

The commander explained, "There is a singularity point due north east, we have confirmed at least fifty Scuna class, three Brigg class and one Galleon class. Be careful, good luck."

All the girls replied with a "Yes, ma'am" while Kira merely nodded as they continued soaring through the sky. Soon enough, they spotted the singularity point, with around the numbers of DRAGONs Jill mentioned coming out.

Zola grinned and barked out orders, "Hilda, Chris, Rosalie, follow me to the right, Salia, Ersha, Coco, Miranda and Vivian, you five go to the left. Kira, can I leave the Galleon class to you?"

Kira nodded. Then Hilda whined, "What?! You're giving him the big one?"

Zola grew a tickmark and yelled, "You have an all out buffet of Scuna and Brigg classes here and you complain him getting the big one?!"

Hilda merely nodded. Zola sighed, "Fine, I'll leave two of those Brigg classes to you then. After that we take out all of them. Everyone got your orders?"

All the girls replied, "Yes, ma'am!" While Kira nodded in response. They then charged straight in, each of them taking their places as Kira charged for the big Galleon class.

As the Para-mail squad started firing bullets and missiles, the Freedom engaged the massive dragon to a 1v1 fight. To anyone else from the world of SEED, apart from Shin and Athrun, they might have thought it was impossible to beat a dragon of that size, but to Kira, it was nothing. He had faced the Destroy Gundam, which was at least twice the size of this Galleon class, he destroyed it, and he would kill this DRAGON.

The Freedom fired his beam rifle as a test to see how strong the Galleon class was. And to Kira's surprise, a barrier rose up and blocked the beam. He tried using the plasma beam cannons on his wings, they held on better than the beam rifle but still wasn't good enough. Kira then tried the railguns on the Freedom's waist and since the railgun had the highest penetrating power among the Freedom's weapons, it pierced through the barrier easily.

Kira exhaled and blurred straight at the Galleon class. As soon as he reached striking range, he drew his beam saber after putting away his gun and spun.

The spinning slash managed to cut leave a huge gash on the Galleon class' chest as the Freedom past by. The DRAGON roared as its wings produced multiple blue orbs of energy and sent them at the mobile suit.

Kira, having faced this in the form of the DRAGOON pods from Providence and Legend Gundam, easily maneuvered in the air and dodged all the orbs before destroying them with his vulcans.

By now, his actions had certainly caught squad one's attention as they watched the young man fly around so gracefully while dodging the orbs, also destroying them in the process. The level of skill he had in air combat astonished them as it took years to even hope to reach that level. But they did not know the ability of Coordinators.

After removing all the orbs, Kira threw away his shield and drew both beam sabers and charged straight in before he stabbed the swords into the chest of the DRAGON. He then pulled the swords upwards and sliced the beast in half.

As the dead DRAGON fell to the ocean, he noticed that the para-mails of squad one had stopped attacking, mysteriously, the Scuna class and one remaining Brigg class had also stopped.

Kira asked, "Umm, what are you girls doing?" This snapped all nine of them out of their trance and they, along with the DRAGONs continued their fights, with Kira at the side watching them.

Soon, the fight ended with squad one's victory. And soon, they returned back to the base.

As they dismounted their Para-mails, or in Kira's case the Freedom, Vivian yelled, "Kira, how did you do that?! That was awesome!"

The other girls nodded, even Hilda had to admit, what Kira did just now was awesome. There was not anyone in Arzenal who could kill a Galleon class without the freeze bullet in such a short amount of time.

Kira chuckled, "I fought a lot from where I came from. You get used to it once you have completely grasped your machine."

Vivian nodded, "Then I will train so I can do that too!"

Miranda and Coco then joined in, "Me too!"

Kira chuckled and nodded, "Well try hard then.'' Ersha laughed slightly, "Just the second day and you're already getting along with these three kids."

Kira smiled at the elder pink haired girl, "I used to live in an orphanage with my girlfriend, I guess that amounts to something."

This was something new and it certainly perked the girls' interest. But before they could ask him, a large ship docked at the hangar.

Vivian beamed and yelled, "Its quiz time! What is coming?"

Coco and Miranda smiled and answered in unison, "Its the supply ship! It may also carry new Normas!"

Vivian smiled and replied, "Correct!" This was something Kira knew from the knowledge he gained from the Shinigami.

The Gundam pilot commented, "So that's where your supplies come from."

Salia nodded, "Yes, though the food they provide is actually not enough, we have to grow crops and breed animals for our own food."

Kira blinked, this was actually something new. He asked, "Really?"

Salia nodded. Kira looked at the other girls of squad 1 and they nodded as well.

A scream then tore their attention towards the supply ship. A long haired blonde girl stumbled out of the ship as she repeated, "I'm not a Norma! Send me back!"

Kira frowned as he asked, "Does this happen with new recruits all the time?"

Hilda frowned and denied, "No, it is never like this. Most of the time we just accept who we are and work here."

Zola smirked slyly, "Oh, are you sure Hilda-chan? If I remember correctly, you bitched around for quite a bit before you straightened up."

The red twin-tailed girl blushed and yelled, "Shut up!"

They were interrupted by Jill's voice. The commander said sternly, "You are here, it means you cannot use Mana, you are a Norma."

The blonde girl continued to deny, "No! No! I am Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi! I am the first princess of the Misurugi Empire! I can't be a Norma!"

She was cut off as Zola neck choppef her unconscious before she pulled her away, Jill following her, towards the inner halls of the building.

Kira asked, "What's gonna happen to her?" Rosalie shrugged, "Who knows? I hope its something that will straighten her up."

Hilda nodded in agreement, "That shitty attitude will get her killed. And I don't like her attitude... The next few days won't be good."

No one said anything as they went to collect their bounty. But Kira couldn't help but think about the former first princess of the Misurugi Empire.

xxx

And done. Here is the 3rd chapter. I hope I didn't do badly. Review please. And next chapter will be first deployment of Ange... and as much as I hate it, the deaths of Coco and Miranda... and hopefully Vilkiss. And also, Coco, Miranda and Zola's deaths were already confirmed as I plan on following cannon on that. Btw, anyone know that Cross Ange's creative producer is the producer of Gundam SEED and Seed Destiny? I hope Cross Ange has a season 2 though.

Okay, until next time then... and I think I'll focus on this story for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

This is Chapter 4... I guess I will be bringing in Lacus, Athrun, Shin and Luna. To what MS they will have, yes I do plan on Lacus having one cuz she has that skill (if you play the games on ps3 you'll know what I mean) , Athrun will have the Infinite Justice, Lacus will have the Strike Rouge, Shin will have his Destiny and Luna will have Impulse. I will explain how they got them in the chapter they enter the story, which will be sometime later. Also I might bring in the Eternal along...

I will also pair Tusk with Hilda, but I don't know how, any ideas?

So lets get on with the fourth chapter.

XXX

A few days later, Kira sat at the cafeteria with Salia, Vivian, Miranda, Coco and Ersha as they continued to watch Angelise bitch around to send her back. The past few days had been boring since there were no singularity points, but on the bright side Kira had gotten familiar with the members of squad one, more specifically the ones he was sitting with.

Salia sighed, "There she goes again." Ersha giggled, "I wonder how pissed Hilda is though."

Coco shook her head, she and Miranda had tried to get close to the former princess... keyword, tried. The former princess did not stop with her 'I-am-a-princess' shit but the two still wanted to know her. And to be honest, while most of Arzenal were indifferent about her, half of squad one disliked her, Ersha, Salia, Vivian, Coco and Miranda were the only ones who tried to interact with her.

Kira on the other hand did not say anything about her. He knew she was in denial, it was merely a phase since her life turned from being a princess to a soldier. Not many people could just accept it. He knew first hand, after all when he joined the Archangel, he had only straightened up after Mu and Marrue gave him a lecture about what he could do. All Angelise needed was a push, but how large it was, Kira would not know. But for her sake he hoped it would come soon.

During the simulation trainings, Kira had taken turns training with all three squads and was familiar with how they moved and operated. But when Angelise joined squad one, she completely disregarded orders, and they had to train in the simulators instead of real Para-mails, much to the ire of Hilda, Chris and Rosalie.

But then it could have been worse. If it was a few days before, her whining was worse than what it was know. At least Angelise learned to tone down her complaints. The funny thing was she even wrote an application letter to send her back. Zola had laughed her ass off seeing the letter.

Kira's musings were put to an end when Jill's voice boomed through the speakers, "Squad one, prepare to deploy, Kira, stay on standby."

The girls of squad one immediately went to suit up... well, Angelise had required some persuasion from Zola to follow them. Kira quickly changed and sat on the Freedom which was placed in a different hangar that was much bigger than the one for the Para-mails.

As the girls all launched, Kira took out his smartphone and scrolled through it. The Shinigami had given him the phone as a way to pass time, with the mass amount of information stored in it, Kira couldn't help but be impressed with the small rectangular box.

An hour later, Jill's voice came to the monitor, and her voice was urgent, "Kira, launch now! They've been ambushed!"

Kira wasted no time and put away his phone and announced, "Kira Yamato, Freedom, Ikimasu!"

Luckily, this time, the hangar had a launch pad which was designed by Kira who was familiar with the workings of the Archangel when he helped the mechanics out, and was built by Mei and her team.

The Freedom launched out of the hangar, which was located beside the Para-mails' hangar where there was an unused spot.

As Kira reached the area, he was met with the sight of Coco and Miranda's Para-mails falling to the sea due to Angelise trying to escape and bumping into Zola as they tumbled downwards.

Kira cursed at the former princess' stupidity and shot straight down. With the mobile suit's superior speed, he managed to catch the two blondes, but apparently due to the impact and damage from the Galleon class, Zola had bled to death.

The brunette left the blonde princess on a small island as he gripped the controls hard. The princess' stupidity had costed three lives. Kira then shot straight up to deal with the rest of the DRAGONs, which had an approximate number of 50 Scuna class, 2 Brigg class and one Galleon class.

As the Freedom approached the DRAGONs, Vivian yelled in relied, "Kira!" The others of squad one were also relieved as they knew first hand of the brunette's skill.

Kira made no reply as his SEED mode activated. Drawing his beam sabers, the Freedom passed by the two Brigg class that were giving Hilda, Chris and Rosalie trouble, slashing the two green dragons as he passed by.

This gave the three girls the chance to fire their freeze bullets and take out the DRAGONs.

Kira then stopped midair and took out his beam rifle. Using the multilock system, he targeted every Scuna class DRAGON he could and fired his whole arsenal in full burst mode. The result was absolute destruction as he wiped out most of the Scuna class, the rest left for Ersha, Vivian and Salia.

Then Kira turned to face the one remaining Galleon class as it roared at him. The Freedom's eyes glowed as Kira drew his beam saber.

The Galleon class roared once more and charged the blue Gundam. The Freedom dodged the charge easily before Kira slashed at the DRAGON's back, leaving a huge gash.

The dragon roared in pain before it blasted a huge beam of energy at the Freedom. Kira easily maneuvered around the blast before he fired the Full burst of his weapons again, this time the beams piercing the dragon in the chest as it gave a final roar before falling into the ocean.

The remaining six members of squad one looked at the Gundam in awe. This was a whole lot faster than what he did previously, he literally butchered the DRAGONs in less than ten minutes, though they did not know Kira always held back, and he would only go all out in SEED mode.

After a moment of silence, the squad picked up the remains of Zola, Coco and Miranda before picking up Angelise and returned to the base.

As soon as they dismounted their machines, Hilda immediately grabbed Angelise and flung her at a wall. She was about to do more when Jill entered the hangar and stared at her sternly, which was enough to stop her. The commander walked towards the former princess and grabbed her by the collar, "Are you satisfied? You just costed us two new recruits and one of our best pilots."

Angelise stared at the black haired woman with wide eyes, "No, I..."

Then Jill pushed the girl back on the floor. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, popping a cigarette into her mouth as she stared at Kira who just entered the hangar, "Luckily Kira reached in time, otherwise your stupidity would have killed the whole squad."

Angelise, still stubborn as fuck, retorted, "I just wanted to go home!"

Jill's eyes narrowed and she grabbed the girl by the collar again and said harshly, " This is your home now! You are Norma!"

Angelise said in denial, "No! I am not a Norma!"

Jill sighed in frustration and let the girl fall to the ground. She looked at Jasmine and ordered, "Jasmine, bring her to wash up, after two hours bring her to the cemetery."

After saying that, she walked out of the hangar, not before giving Kira a nod of acknowledgement. Jasmine grabbed the girl and said, "Come on."

She then pulled the blonde away as the girl followed wordlessly. As soon as they left, Hilda slammed a fist on the wall. Chris and Rosalie glared at the figure of Angelise while the rest of squad one looked down sadly.

Kira shook his head and left the hangar, hoping the former princess would finally straighten up after this. He too had faced a lot of deaths, so he was somewhat used to it.

The whole crew of Arzenal held a funeral for the deaths of the three members of squad one. It rained when it started, it fitted the dark atmosphere.

After everyone left, with the exception of Kira who stared at Coco and Miranda's graves. He had become somewhat attached to the two young girls during the short time they had together. He had not interacted with Zola, Hilda, Chris or Rosalie much, but he knew Zola and Hilda were in a relationship. That also explained why Hilda reacted so violently towards Angelise, the former princess basically killed her lover.

As he stood there, he noticed Jasmine dragging Angelise towards the graves with Jill as well. Jill nodded at Kira before she started, "Angelise, you know I cannot leave this unpunished. You will plow the fields, I will have Jasmine and Kira watch over you. Am I clear?"

Angelise gave no reply. Jill grabbed her by the collar and asked again, "Am I clear?"

Angelise nodded before Jill turned to leave. The commander said, "Jasmine, Kira, I leave her to you."

Soon later, the former princess was pulling a plower through the fields. Jasmine sighed to Kira, "We lost three in a row. Sure, there were casualties once in a while, and it was always the ones who did not have enough training. But this time, Zola, Coco and Miranda, the three of them had decent training, and they died because of her stupidity."

Kira sighed in response, "We are human, we make mistakes all the time."

Jasmine laughed slightly, "Tell that to the people of the Empire. To the world, we aren't human, even the princess who is a Norma herself thinks so."

Kira frowned, "That is just prejudice. She will come to accept it sooner or later. Angelise is merely in denial. I should know, I was the same when I joined the war."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, "Ho? Your world had a war?"

Kira nodded, "It was a war between two types of humans. One side was the Naturals, naturally born humans with no changes to their gense. The other side was the Coordinators, genetically modified humans with enhanced abilities."

Jasmine nodded, "Just like us huh? But the ones of your world only pushed to fight back."

Kira nodded, "The Coordinators believed that they were superior, the Naturals fought back. I was one of the Coordinators, but my parents were Naturals. So I joined the Naturals to fight. But throughout the war, I found out many things, and instead, I started fighting for peace, along with my friends. But that's the past now, what's important is the present and the future."

Jasmine snorted, "Tell her that." She pointed to Angelise who was almost done plowing the fields.

Then, Jill's voice rang, "So she's still at it?"

Jasmine shook her head, "She's almost done."

Jill nodded, she then looked at Angelise who finally finished her punishment and stumbled to the three of them.

The commander asked the blonde, "So, what do you think now? Still want to go back to the empire?"

Angelise glared at the woman, "Of course! I am not a Norma!"

Jill ignored her and looked at the cemetery, "You know, Coco and Miranda, they were both 12."

Angelise looked shocked and said, "Just like Sylvia. No, they were Norma, they weren't human!"

Kira clenched his fists. That was way past the line. But Jasmine placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked back and he saw her give him a look. Kira released his fists and nodded, deciding to watch on.

Jill sighed and took out a pen, "This is the officer's pen, if you are not a Norma, use it."

Angelise took it and placed her hand on it, chanting the words to use Mana. But to her shock, nothing worked. She said in denial, "I just can't use Mana for now! It will come back!"

Jill sighed and grabbed the girl, "If you go back now, you will just die."

The girl yelled, "Then just kill me!" Before they could continue, the alarm rang. It was the alarm set in case no one was at the commander's room to alert them about the singularity points.

Jill stared at the girl, "Just in time. If you really want to die, then get out there, I will give you another Para-mail. Kira, you deploy as well. With three of them gone, I assign you as a temporary member of squad one. Salia will take over as squad leader, I will tell her later."

Kira nodded before he went to suit up. Jill then dragged Angelise to the hangar. After giving Angelise an old Para-mail (coughvilkisscough), Jill approached Salia.

The woman said, "Salia, from now on, you are the leader of squad one. Kira will be joining as a temporary member. Is that okay?"

Salia looked shocked, "What? Is that okay? I don't think I can be a squad leader."

Jill shook her head, "You can do this. I know you can. Just work hard."

Salia pondered for a bit before she nodded determinedly. The new leader of squad one then mounted her customized Arquebus and prepared to launch

Soon, squad one launched into the dark sky and sped towards the singularity point.

As they flew, Ersha asked curiously, "Why is she piloting such a Para-mail?"

Hilda replied, "Who cares? As long as she gets herself killed I don't care what she pilots."

Salia sighed before she said, "They're here, prepare for battle."

As soon as she said that, Angelise immediately charged straight at the Galleon class that appeared.

Salia was surprised before she yelled, "Ange! What are you doing?! Pull back!"

The former princess did not reply but charged at the dragon. As the dragon swung its jaws down, on instinct, she turned away.

Angelise blinked as she panted, "Why? One more time."

She then charged at the dragon again and again. But each time, she swerved away from death.

As she did that, squad one was killing off dragons one by one. Kira noticed what she was doing and smiled slightly, "She wants to live, she just doesn't realize it. Angelise has something she needs to do. Maybe this was the push she needed."

Then the dragon grabbed the former princess' Para-mail. An image then flashed through Angelise's mind, the image of her late mother telling her to live, and the girl started screaming, "No! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Okaa-sama!"

At that point, her ring glowed. And the dragon was blasted away from a burst of energy from the Para-mail.

The Para-mail turned into its Assault mode and the dust and grey parts shedded, turning into a pure white Para-mail.

In Arzenal, Jill smiled, "So she has awakened it, the Vilkiss."

Above the sea, Salia looked in shock, "The Vilkiss?! How?!"

Hilda tch'd, "So she can't die. Damn it." Rosalie and Chris shared the same sentiment.

Vivian meanwhile cheered, "Yosh! Angelise has awakened!" Ersha and Kira merely smiled.

Angelise then started to fky around and shoot at the Galleon class, using her sword to slice at the beast.

She then came down with sword and yelled, "Omae ga shine!" The sword pierced through the head of the DRAGON as she thrusted the sword down.

After that, she released the DRAGON as it fell to the ground. Soon, squad one finished off the other DRAGONS.

Later, Angelise stood in front of Zola, Coco and Miranda's graves. She took out a knife and raised it to her hair, cutting them as the hair fell to the ground.

Ange looked at the graves and swore, "Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Coco, Miranda... from now on, I will fight, I will fight to live, for all your sakes. From now on, Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi will no longer exist, I am now Ange."

As she turned, she found herself looking at Kira. The Coordinator gave her a small smile, "This is your choice?"

Ange nodded determinedly, and he reached out his hand, "Very well, let us work together then, I am Kira Yamato, pilot of the ZGMF X10A Freedom, who are you?"

Ange looked at the hand and pondered a while. She would have ignored him and walked away, but instead she grasped it, "I am Ange, pilot of AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss."

The young man's smile widened. It would seem she had some hope, and she could really change. Seeing Kira smile, Ange let a small smile grace her face. And Ange thought, maybe life on Arzenal wouldn't be so bad after all.

Xxx

Done... chapter 4, and I just realized in four days I did four chapters... well, look forward to more.

And why Kira accepted Ange so easily? He knew what she was going through somewhat, so he decided to be lenient to her a bit.

I'll also try to post as much as I can. So don't be surprised if the next chapter comes in tomorrow.

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, I got bored and decided to write chapter 5. You guys can expect me posting chapters daily, it depends on whether I have time or not. Anyway, I have to thank Neo Drive, my mind was blank so I didn't really thought of having Tusk and Hilda met once in Arzenal when Tusk visited to make reports.

I will also bring in Lacus, Athrun, Shin and Luna before the Festa chapter. So look forward to that. And also, I have already planned for Strike Freedom to come in, just not brought by Lacus or any Seed character.

And if I don't bring in Eternal, how do I add METEOR? I could modify Eternal for naval combat... or I could have Archangel or Minerva carry METEOR. But that will be after the Unknown-class arc.

So on to the chapter. By the way I am also changing Ange's personality a bit due to Kira's presence, and she won't have her hard ass attitude that she had in the beginning.

XXX

She really jinxed it. Ange really jinxed it. After the awakening of the Vilkiss, Ange had come to accept the fact that she was a Norma, and she had come to know Kira, Ersha, Vivian and Salia as friends. While the other members of Arzenal were still indifferent to her, but still leaning towards being friendly. Hilda, Chris and Rosalie on the other hand, were incredibly hostile to her.

A great example could be seen just this morning. Squad one had been deployed to deal with another singularity point, Kira still being a member of that squad.

As Ange shot down Scuna class DRAGONs, her eyes widened as she saw several bullets came at her from Hilda, Chris and Rosalie.

Before the blonde could dodge, the Freedom came in and blocked the shots with his shield. The brunette yelled, "What are you doing?!"

Hilda and the other two girls tch'd and acted as nothing happened before continuing to shoot down more DRAGONs.

Kira frowned, this wasn't the first time these stuff happened. He had expected Salia to do something but she did absolutely nothing to stop them. Kira also confronted Jill about it, but she said that as long as nothing major happens she didn't care. He had the feeling that those so called major issues meant death or Vilkiss being damaged beyond repair, which wouldn't happen since all the three did was fire their rifles, which could cause major injuries but not kill Ange or destroy the Vilkiss.

Kira decided to settle this later and continued blasting the DRAGONs.

Later, the squad had finished their mission and were at the hangar. As they dismounted the machines, Kira approached Hilda, Chris and Rosalie.

The brunette frowned, "Why did you three shoot at Ange?"

The redhead stared at the Coordinator, "What? You got a problem?"

Kira's anger grew, "You could have killed her!"

Rosalie huffed, "So what? She killed Zola. Need I remind you she also killed Coco and Miranda?"

Chris glared at the blonde, "Murderer."

Ange glared back with the same if not more intensity, "If you have something to say then say it straight to my face."

Kira continued, "We are all human, we make mistakes. Besides, those are all the past. We cannot dwell on that, what's important is the future!"

Hilda huffed, "Are you really sure about that? Whatever, this is really souring my mood, let's go."

With that, the three left. Kira then turned to Salia, "Why don't you do anything? Aren't you the leader of this squad?"

Salia looked down, "I told Jill, but she told me not to worry."

The brunette clenched his fists, "I also told her about that, but she said it was fine as long as nothing serious happened. But you are our squad's leader, it's your job to solve these problems."

Salia gave a frustrated sigh, "I don't know! I don't know!" She then ran out of the hangar.

Kira sighed. Ersha looked at the brunette, "You know, you shouldn't be too harsh on her, she still hasn't settle in her position."

Ange nodded, "Yeah, but I'm happy, Kira, its actually the first time someone stood up for me like that."

Kira smiled softly, "You are my friend, I just can't stand seeing my friends getting such treatment."

Ersha then clapped her hands, "Okay, I'm planning on visiting the children, who wants to join?"

No one declined and they headed to the part where the chidren were raised.

As they reached the area, the chidren shouted, "Ah! Its Ersha-neechan, Vivian-neechan, Ange-neechan and Kira-niichan!"

All the children inmediately flocked to the four teens. To them, it was really rare for anyone to visit them, the only ones who bothered to do that were Ersha, Vivian, Salia, Zola and Jill.

The four of them then spent the day playing with the children and helping the caretaker take care of the children.

Meanwhile, Hilda had bought Zola's belongings and was in the late blonde's room with Chris and Rosalie.

After partaking in activities, Hilda looked at the two dearly as she glanced out of the window. Her mind going to someone she swore to never think of again.

(Flashback)

Hilda was 13. It was a year after she was sent to Arzenal.

As she was walking through the halls, she spotted a brown haired boy. This was something new. She never saw the boy during the one year she was here, and she thought the whole island only consisted of females.

Curiously, Hilda approached the boy. It just so happened that they were the only people in the hallways.

Hilda tapped the boy's shoulder and asked, "Ne, who are you?"

The boy seemed to be in deep thought and was surprised by the tap. He jumped and yelped.

Hilda blinked at the boy's reaction and laughed. The boy turned and glared at the girl, "That was mean you know!"

Hilda tried to control her laughter while saying, "I'm sorry!"

The boy sighed and Hilda tried to stop laughing. The girl then asked with a smile, "But you still haven't answered me yet, who are you?"

The boy smiled and replied, "I am Tusk, just Tusk. You are?"

Hilda grinned, "Hilda. Nice to meet you Tusk. I thought only girls stayed in Arzenal."

Tusk gave a small laugh, "Yeah, but for now I'm staying here, just for a short while before I return to my parents."

(Note, this happened before Tusk's family were killed by Embryo. I'm changing this by a bit, I'm not sure how old Tusk was when Embryo killed all of the Ancient Humans except for Tusk, so I'm just gonna make him around 13.)

Hilda looked down, "Parents?"

Tusk nodded, "I am an Ancient Human. My parents work together with Arzenal."

Hilda blinked, "Really?"

Tusk nodded, "I'm actually quite new here, so can you show me around?"

Hilda nodded with a smile and brought the boy along on a tour around the island of Arzenal.

And for the next few weeks, Hilda spent most of her free time with Tusk when she wasn't training with squad one.

And over the time they spent together, Hilda met Tusk's parents. She also gained a small crush on the brown haired boy, and unknown to her, Tusk also took a liking to her.

Soon, Tusk and his parents had to leave the island. As they stood on the hangar, where Tusk's parents were preparing to mount their Para-mails, Tusk told the red haired girl, "One day, I will come back, so wait for me okay?"

Hilda nodded with a smile. But soon after, Tusk's parents died, Tusk was brought to Arzenal, but he wasn't the same. And a few days later, Tusk left the island. And Hilda never saw the boy again.

(Flashback end) (I know it's not a good one but deal with me) (Also, Hilda never knew Tusk visited the island to provide information since Tusk excels in stealth, she never saw him)

Hilda sighed. Two years after Tusk left, Zola and her got together, but now, the two people she cared were gone.

The redhead clenched her fists, and she made a decision. She put on her clothes and headed for the hangar, with a piece of clothing in her hands.

The next day, as Kira, Ange, Vivian, Ersha and Salia were at the cafeteria having breakfast, Hilda, Chris and Rosalie being somewhere else, they heard the alarm sound.

Then Pamela's voice was heard, most likely because Jill was somewhere else away from the commander's room.

Pamela said, "Squad one, prepare for launch."

The squad immediately went to the hangar, and everyone prepared to launch. Mei ran over to the Vilkiss and asked, "Do you need a last minute check up?"

Ange shook her head, "Its fine, I'm launching."

Mei nodded and backed away as the Vilkiss shot out of the hangar.

As squad one flew, Ange saw a warning screen about the system. She ignored it and continued flying.

Soon, the DRAGONs appeared through the singularity point, and squad one charged.

Everything was going well before suddenly Ange's Vilkiss started to stumble. Kira asked worriedly, "What's wrong Ange?"

Ange frowned, "I don't know, its nothing I think."

Kira nodded before he continued blasting the DRAGONs. Then the Vilkiss stumbled again as smoke rose from its engines and a Scuna class saw the opening before crashing into the Ragna-mail.

The Vilkiss fell towards the ocean. Kira, Vivian, Ersha and Salia gasped when they saw the Vilkiss heading for the ocean.

Kira blasted a Brigg class and tried to go save Ange but was stopped by two Galleon classes.

Kira yelled, "Ange!"

The Vilkiss had transformed into Assault Mode and was wrestling with the Scuna class as the two fell into the water.

Then, more DRAGONs started to come out of the singularity point. Kira cursed as he had to face three Galleon classes, while the others were too occupied to help Ange.

Then a tidal wave slammed into the Vilkiss and the Scuna class, and they disappeared into the water.

Kira blasted the three Galleon classes and saw an opening, which he flew straight pass them towards where Ange and the Scuna class had been moments ago.

The Freedom flew around the area, trying to look for the Vilkiss, completely ignoring all the other DRAGONs as he tried to look for Ange.

Salia's voice came on, "Kira, focus on the DRAGONs now, we will look for her later."

Kira protested, "But she's down there, we can't just leave her!"

Jill's voice came from the monitor and said, "We will send a search party later, the weather is getting bad, and we need to clear off these DRAGONs. Kira, I know you're worried about Ange, but you have a job."

He looked up and saw a storm was brewing. Kira gritted his teeth, it was just like what happened to Cagali all over again. He wanted to argue but he calmed down and nodded.

Activating SEED mode, Kira shot through the sky and locked onto every DRAGON he could. Then, he pulled the triggers. And in an instant, a huge portion of DRAGONS were wiped out. But it was already too late, the storm had arrived.

Salia ordered, "Return to base! Its too dangerous!"

Vivian and Ersha protested, but Jill said, "The Para-mails can't take it, retreat."

Kira gripped the controls hard, he then said, "The Freedom can operate safely in such weather, I'm staying to search for her."

Hilda sighed in annoyance, "Why are you trying so hard for her?"

Chris and Rosalie nodded in agreement. Kira frowned, "She's my friend, I can't just stay still when I can do something about it!"

Jill sighed, "Fine, Kira, you continue to search for her, the others return, and we will send a search party after the weather calms down."

The squad agreed and all the Para-mails returned to the base while Kira continued looking for the missing blonde.

After three hours, with the bad weather still going on, Kira spotted a small island close by, with a glint of metal coming from the island.

Deciding to look into it, Kira flew straight to the island. As he reached it, he saw the familiar sight of the the Vilkiss on the shore. Kira immediately landed and got off his machine

Running to the Vilkiss, he looked into the cockpit and found it to be empty. He looked down and saw footsteps that didn't belonged to him or Ange.

Drawing a pistol in his right hand and a dagger in his left hand, he followed the foot steps into the forest. Not before deactivating his mobile suit and locking it up of course.

As Kira walked carefully and slowly through the forest, he saw light coming from a direction.

Taking cover behind a tree, Kira got closer to the source of light and found a small cave. Not letting his guard down, Kira carefully walked towards the cave, just in time to see a brown haired man taking off a unconscious woman's clothes.

Kira looked closely and saw that the girl was Ange. He immediately came out and pointed the gun at the man, "What are you doing?!"

The man jumped and looked at Kira. He yelled in surprise, "What?!"

Kira narrowed his eyes, "Who are you? What are you doing to Ange?"

The young man looked at Ange who was half naked and back to Kira who still had his pistol pointed at him. The man raised his hands in a surrending manner, "I swear I wasn't doing anything to her! I just found her on the shore unconscious just now, and she was wet all over, so I was going to take them off to dry them. I wasn't going to do anything indecent I swear!"

Kira reluctantly lowered his pistol, "So, who are you?"

The man sighed in relief, "Tusk. My name is Tusk."

Kira nodded, "Tell me, what happened?"

Tusk sighed, "Well, I found the Vilkiss and found her inside the cockpit, it was filled with sea water. I took her out and brought her here. Her clothes were all wet so I was going to dry them. Then you came in."

Kira nodded, "I see. I guess I should thank you then."

Tusk nodded with a small smile before he frowned, "But what happened? The Vilkiss wouldn't break down even if its fully submerged in water."

Kira frowned, "I don't know. But I do not like this. Tusk-san, thanks for saving Ange, I guess. But I need to bring her back to Arzenal, she could heal there."

Tusk looked at the blonde and shook his head, "How do you plan to do that? She isn't in a condition to be moved."

Kira sighed and asked, "Then at the very least, I will bring her back after she wakes up."

Tusk nodded, "Fine, in the mean time, lets take a look at the Vilkiss. I believe the rain has stopped."

Kira nodded and the two brunettes walked out of the cave, heading towards where the Vilkiss and Freedom were.

As soon as they reached it, Tusk's jaw hit the ground, "Woah, what is this?"

Kira smiled in pride, "Its my Freedom. I came to look for Ange in that."

Tusk admired the blue winged Gundam. The thing was easily twice the size of the Vilkiss. And unlike the Para-mail, which looked like angels, this beauty looked more like a demon than anything.

Tusk commented, "So a white angel and a white devil huh? It matches, you and Ange."

Kira chuckled, "A devil, huh? I guess if you compared the Freedom to the Para-mails, it does seem fitting."

Tusk nodded and said, "Come on, I need to check on the Vilkiss."

Kira nodded and followed his fellow brunette to the damaged Ragna-mail. As soon as Tusk opened the hatch that stored the engine, he reached in and took out a piece of clothing, more specifically a bra.

Kira and Tusk blinked at the undergarment and looked at each other, before looking back at the underwear. Both of them not knowing how to react.

Tusk said, "I really don't know what to say. This is definitely the cause of the damage. A bra."

Kira nodded, "You and me both."

They stayed silent for a moment before Tusk broke the silence, "Let's see what I can do to fix this then."

Tusk looked at the circuits and sighed, "Well, I can fix this, but it will take some time. The circuits are shot, but I can repair them."

Kira nodded, "Actually you don't need to do this, we have mechanics back at Arzenal."

The last Ancient Human nodded, "I know, but as a knight of Vilkiss, I want to do this."

Kira raised an eyebrow, "Knight of Vilkiss?"

Tusk nodded, "My family were the ones that helped the Normas, specifically the ones who piloted the Vilkiss."

Kira nodded, "I see."

Tusk let out a breath, "Well, this will take a while. It's also getting late, let's go back to the cave."

Kira said nothing and just followed the last Ancient Human. As they entered the cave, they found one Ange alive, awake and kicking, fully dressed as well.

The blonde grew a tickmark as soon as she saw the two males. The former princess asked in a threatening tone, "Who was the one that undressed me?"

Kira immediately pointed at Tusk who yelped as his fellow brunette sold him out.

Ange shook in anger as she breathed heavily and before Tusk knew, her fist was in front of her face and he was sent flying into a tree out of the cave.

Soon, the girl calmed down and the two brown haired men explained everything to her. Ange rubbed her temples, "So the Vilkiss malfunctioned because of an underwear?"

Kira and Tusk nodded. Ange sighed, "This has Hilda written all over it."

Tusk blinked, "Hilda? A girl with red hair tied in twin tails?"

Ange and Kira blinked at him, "You know her?"

Tusk laughed nervously, "Yeah, I used to know her when I was in Arzenal."

Ange raised an eyebrow, "Why were you in Arzenal? I thought before Kira came, there were no males there."

Tusk nodded, "Actually there weren't. My parents just happened to work with Arzenal."

Kira then asked, "Then where were you?"

Tusk's face turned serious, "That I cannot tell you. But anyways, I can fix the Vilkiss by tomorrow. So you two can return to Arzenal ASAP."

Ange tilted her head in confusion, "What? Why don't Kira just carry the Vilkiss back to the base? I mean its big enough."

Kira shrugged, "He says he's a Knight of Vilkiss and wants to fix it. He says its his duty and so on."

Ange looked at the man with shorter brown hair, "Huh, this pervert? A knight?"

Tusk grew a tickmark, "What is this supposed to mean?!"

Ange just looked away, "Nothing."

Kira chuckled as he saw the exchange. He then said, "Well, what do we do now?"

Tusk looked at the Coordinator, "Well, her clothes are still wet, so why not you two stay until I get the Vilkiss fixed?"

Kira sighed and nodded, "Fine, I'll contact the base. Just wait a moment."

Ange piped in, "I'll follow you, I don't trust this pervert."

Tusk sighed as he facepalmed, "I told you I was just gonna let you dry off so that you won't get a cold."

Ange looked skeptical and said, "Yeah, and I am the goddess of the world. I don't believe you. Come on, Kira."

Tusk sighed as the two left for the Freedom. He then thought back to what Ange said, about Hilda. The brunette felt bad for leaving her years ago, he had tried to forget about her, going so far to hide his presence from her whenever he visisted Arzenal for his reports.

Meanwhile, with Kira and Ange, the two were in the Freedom's cockpit, and they were talking to Jill.

Jill sighed, "So you two found Tusk? And he says he's gonna fix the Vilkiss?"

Kira and Ange nodded. The black haired woman sighed and rubbed her temples, "That troublesome kid, fine. Let him fix the Vilkiss. And after that, bring him back, that's an order."

Kira and Ange nodded. They then returned to the cave where Tusk was tending to the fire.

The Ancient Human asked, "You done?"

Kira nodded, "Yeah, but Jill wants you to go back to Arzenal, she says its an order."

Tusk sighed, "That old hag. She still hasn't stopped. For years she has been bugging me to go back, even though I said I'd be spying and giving her information."

Ange blinked, "Wait what?"

Tusk shook his head, "Nothing. Fine, I'll follow you two back after I fix the Vilkiss. But after seeing what she wants, I'm going out again."

The two nodded. Then they heard a loud sound coming out from the sky. Curious, Kira and Ange walked out and looked up.

They were shocked to see four helicopters pulling a frozen Galleon class in the sky.

Tusk cursed and extinguished the fire quickly before pulling the two of them into the forest.

He whispered, "Quiet and watch."

The two nodded, Ange asked, "Why are they taking a Galleon class dragon?"

Tusk had an idea why, but he said, "No, it happens once in a while, but I never found out the reason they collect them."

Kira then pointed behind the frozen Galleon class, "Look."

The two looked up and saw a Scuna class following them, sending flames in an attempt to melt the ice, but it was in vain.

The Scuna class then sent a ball of flames that destroyed one of the helicopters' engines.

The four helicopters then started to fall. Tusk's eyes widened and he said urgently, "Come on, we need to leave!"

The two did not argue and followed the young man to the beach where the Vilkiss and Freedom were as the four helicopters and one Galleon class exploded.

Then suddenly, the Scuna class appeared from the forest. It roared at the three people and charged.

Kira cursed and leaped to push Tusk and Ange down, but as a result he was sent flying onto the ground by the Scuna class.

Ange yelled in worry, "Kira!"

Kira shook his head and regained his bearings. He stood in a guarded stance as he stared at the DRAGON.

Then, the DRAGON roared in pain as Ange had fired her pistol while Tusk had taken a rifle from the Vilkiss and fired.

The DRAGON roared once more and charged the two, ignoring the wounds it had from the guns.

As the two continued firing, they soon found their guns were empty and the two leaped to the sides just in time to dodge the DRAGON.

Kira let out a breath before he remembered what the Shinigami told him.

He quickly took out his phone and looked through it. Kira grinned as he found the setting he wanted.

Then, as Ange and Tusk raced through their minds for ideas, the Freedom raised its right arm, where the Lupus beam rifle was held. It aimed the rifle at the Scuna and fired. The green beam of energy tore through the pink dragon like it was nothing before it fell to the ground.

The three humans fell to the ground as they panted after such a surprise attack. They then wordlessly went back to the cave to have a well deserved rest.

xxx

Done. This chapter was longer than usual. The next chapter will be the reunion of Tusk and Hilda. And maybe the Unknown-class' appearance. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!!! I have finally truly finished my exams!!! No SPM!!! Games and sleep here I come!!! Of course I can fully focus on writing chapters now as well. So... without ado, lets go!!!

By the way, should I do a Gundam 00/Cross Ange fic? cuz Tusk has the same voice actor as Setsuna?

xxx

The next day, Tusk had woken up early to fix the Vilkiss. Last night, the two brunettes had slept on make shift hammocks while Ange has slept on the bed, after the blonde had threatened the two brunettes of course.

Soon, the two members of squad one woke up and headed for the beach where they found Tusk working on the Vilkiss' engine.

Ange asked, "Tusk, how is it going?"

Said man looked up before looking back at the circuits, "I'm almost done. Just connect this and this... and done!"

As soon as he said it, the Vilkiss started up, the eyes of the Ragna-mail glowing. Ange beamed while Kira smiled.

Tusk stood up and dusted his pants, "Well, we're done here. Shall we go?"

The two nodded and the three people went back to the cave to retrieve their stuff.

As soon as they packed up, Tusk said, "You two go to your Para-mails first, I need to do something."

Kira nodded while Ange looked at him skeptically. Tusk raised his arms in a surrendering manner, "I swear I will follow you guys back to Arzenal, I just need to do one more thing. Please."

Ange sighed and nodded, "Fine, but if you try to escape, I will hunt you to death."

Tusk nodded before the two people left for the beach. He then walked in the opposite direction of the forest, and reached a secluded area where several makeshift graves stood.

The last Ancient Human looked at the graves and said, "Guys, I'm going. I'll avenge you. May you rest in peace."

He stood there for another moment before heading for another cave that was near the graves. In it was a huge object covered by cloth. He pulled it off to reveal a vehical similar to the Para-mails when in flight mode.

Tusk put on goggles and started up the machine. He then sped out of the cave.

With Kira and Ange, the two had boarded and activated their mechs. After a while, Ange grumbled, "Where is he?"

Kira chuckled and replied, "Just be patient, he'll come."

Ange sighed, "I swear if he tries to escape, I'll-"

"You'll what?" she was interrupted by a voice. She looked up to see Tusk on a vehicle that looked very similar to the Para-mails in flight mode.

Ange asked in surprise, "What? How?" Kira also shared the same sentiment but being in the Freedom prevented them from seeing his face.

Tusk chuckled, "Well, I had this for a while, how do you think I reached this island? You really don't think I washed up to this place, right?"

Ange blinked several times before she nodded. Tusk laughed and said, "Well, come on. We have to leave right?"

Ange nodded again and the three rose above the air and sped towards Arzenal.

A while later, Kira, Ange and Tusk were standing in the commander's office. Jill said, "Well, welcome back, Kira, Ange. And nice to see you too ya damn brat."

Tusk smiled nervously, "Yeah, nice to see you too Jill."

Jill looked at Kira and Ange, "You two are dismissed. I want to have a little chat with him."

The two nodded and excused themselves from the office. As soon as they exited and closed the door, the room started shaking and vibrating from Jill yelling at Tusk.

Kira and Ange sweatdropped. The brunette commented, "It would seem they are catching up nicely."

Ange stared at the Coordinator, "Ya think?"

As they walked through the hallways, they heard a shout, "Ah!!! Kira and Ange are back!"

They turned to see Vivian running into them, literally as she hugged the both of them.

Ersha giggled as she walked to them, "You know, you two worried us a lot."

Ange sighed, "I'm sorry, but apparently someone decided to put a piece of underwear into the Vilkiss' engine."

Salia who was with them blinked several times, "Wait... what?"

They then heard a cocky voice, "So you survived, then Kira was trying really hard to look for you, I guess I can't say anything."

The group turned to see Hilda, Chris and Rosalie walking to them. Ange glared at the redhead, "You put it in the engine didn't you?!"

Hilda shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ange growled and wanted to give her a piece of her mind but Kira held out his hand and stopped her from doing anything rash.

Kira stared at the redhead, "You know, Tusk-san is here."

Hilda flinched as her eyes widened at the name. She regained her composure and asked harshly, "What do you mean?! Why do you know him?!"

Kira lowered his hand as he said, "Well, when Ange got lost, she was washed up on an island. Tusk-san happened to be on that island and saved her. He's also the one who fixed the Vilkiss. Right now he's in Jill's office."

Hilda snapped her head at Jill's office's direction where the door was still shaking from the shouts.

The redhead gritted her teeth before she turned and left wordlessly. As she walked, she thought, 'Why is he back?! I finally managed to forget about him and now he's back!'

A while later, Tusk, Kira, Ange, Ersha, Salia and Vivian were sitting at the cafeteria. The Ancient Human sighed, "Dammit. Jill forced me to stay here in Arzenal, I can't leave and she also assigned me to Squad one. She also gave me my mother's Arquebus. Fuck my life."

Kira patted the only other male on the island, "Well, on the bright side, you have me and Ange on the team, Hilda is also on the team."

Tusk snapped his head at the other male, "What?! Hilda is on this team?!"

Ange nodded, Salia nodded, Vivian nodded, Ersha nodded. The brunette sighed and slammed his head on the table, "She's gonna kill me."

Ersha blinked and asked curiously, "Why?"

Tusk replied with his head still on the table, "This isn't the first time I'm here. I knew Hilda, and well, I left without saying anything. She must be mad."

Said girl's voice appeared from behind him, "Don't think so highly of yourself, you left, you should have just kept it that way."

Tusk turned to see the girl, he said, "Hilda."

The redhead huffed, "It's been a while. So I guess it wouldn't be wrong to say its nice to see you."

Her eyes then narrowed, "But if you get in my way, I won't show any mercy to you."

Hilda then turned and left the cafeteria. Tusk sighed, "She's changed a lot."

Kira then asked, "Tusk, why don't we have a spar?"

Tusk raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Kira smiled softly, "I can install the Freedom's simulation systems on the simulators here. And I'm sure your Arquebus has its data in the simulators as well."

Tusk blinked and shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

The other girls blinked before they realized the rare chance of seeing two men in Para-mails... or in Kira's case mobile suits dunk it out (Is that how you say it? I'm not sure. Correct me if I'm wrong)

Ersha smiled, "That's a great idea. Come on, Tusk. You know where the simulators are right?"

Tusk nodded reluctantly and they went to the room.

A while later, just about the whole crew of Arzenal gathered around the simulators to watch Kira and Tusk fight. The two men sweatdropped. Kira commented, "I think heard them bet on who wins."

Tusk laughed, "Well, I guess it is rare for two males to fight in Para-mails, even rare for one of your type to fight a Para-mail."

Kira shrugged, "I guess. I also tuned the systems so the Freedom is the same size as your Arquebus."

Tusk grinned, "Oh, so you gave up your size advantage?"

Kira smiled, "Actually its more of a disadvantage, you can aim more easily with the real size of the Freedom."

Tusk laughed, "True. So, shall we begin?"

Kira nodded. And they both yelled at the same time, "Kira Yamato/Tusk! Freedom/Arquebus! Ikimasu/Hasshin!"

The two contrasting machines (in the simulation of course) flew out of the simulated launch pad.

The two mechs circled each other for a while. Then the Freedom drew its beam saber while the Arquebus drew it's sword. They clashed blades before they both landed on an island.

They held their stances before charging each other, but not clashing blades as they passed their respective opponents before they each held a defensive stance and stayed still.

Vivian commented, "They're not moving."

Ange shook her head, "No, they've already traded countless blows in their minds. They are gauging what the other will do next."

(If anyone noticed, this is what happened during Tatsuya and Julian's match in GBF with Amazing Exia vs F91 Imagin)

The other girls merely stood and watched the two men fight using the simulators. By now even Jill, Emma, Jasmine and the older women had joined them in watching, even the children were there.

Kira grinned and Tusk smirked before they charged each other again.

They clashed blades before Kira flew a distance away and fired his Lupus beam rifle. Tusk dodged the beam by tilting the Arquebus slightly before he too drew his rifle and started shooting at the Freedom.

They circled each other while firing their respective rifles before Kira locked onto all of Tusk's Arquebus' joints and fired in Full Burst mode.

Tusk saw the attack and flipped upwards, dodging the neigh unbeatable attack by an inch.

Kira complimented, "Not bad, Tusk!"

Tusk smirked, "You too, who knew you had that up your sleeve."

Kira smiled before they charged each other again, clashing blades once more. Then Tusk swung his blade horizontally and would have taken the Freedom's head had Kira not spin his mobile suit upside down and blasted Tusk with his beam rifle.

Kira then sent two blasts of energy from his rail guns on the waist. Tusk dodged them before going into flight mode and started firing his gun at the mobile suit.

Kira dodged the bullets and raised his beam saber to block a slash from Tusk. The two then shot straight up while slamming into each other once in a while to clash blades.

To the girls outside the simulator, it was like they were watching two streaks of light speeding around while clashing. Jill said in astonishment, "To think they can do this in a simulator. This is amazing."

Everyone else shared the same sentiment. To be able to fight on this level, even more so in a simulator, showed how far behind the girls were, and how strong and experienced the two males were.

Then as the two continued in their high speed and high level spar, the simulator started to emit sparks, before the monitor went black as the two mechs in the screen crashed into each other.

The two men stumbled out of the stimulator coughing as smoke came out of the pods.

Kira and Tusk laughed as they stepped out of the pods. Tusk said, "Who would have thought the simulators would malfunction?"

Kira nodded, "Yeah, it seems we overdid it. But you did great just now. Its been a while since I fought someone like that."

Tusk grinned, "Me too."

The Ancient Human held out a fist and Kira stared at it before he grinned and bumped it.

They were interrupted by a voice, "I'd hate to interrupt a budding bromance, but you two just broke two of our simulation pods."

They turned to look at Jasmine who had her arms crossed and she looked angry. Jill saw this and laughed, "Jasmine, lay off them. They gave us quite a show though. Why don't you let them go just once?"

Jasmine stared at the commander for a while beforw she sighed, "Fine. But I swear if this happens again I'm charging you two double."

Kira and Tusk nodded. Jasmine then said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna fix these two pods and you two get out."

Tusk and Kira smiled nervously and went out of the room... only to be swarmed by just about every girl in Arzenal.

As the two males tried to hold the girls back, Tusk didn't notice the longing gaze Hilda gave him.

xxx

Done... Chapter 6... next chapter will be maybe the Unknown-class and a surprise.

Review please


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, Gaim no kaze here. This is the seventh chapter, I guess I'm a bit late . I was replaying Super Robot Taisen V and then I realized I missed Momoka when I was planning the chapters. So instead of the Unknown-class chapter, this will be the one where Momoka comes in.

I also think I messed up the differences... just to be sure.. the Brigg class are the green dragons while tthe Galleon class are the purple larger ones right? I was confused at first and looked it on wiki... but then I was playing SRV I saw it said the green ones were Galleon class. Can someone confirm it for me?

xxxx

After Tusk joined squad one, the squad had went on the usual training sessions as well as the usual sorties to fend off the DRAGONS.

Tusk joining had not only eased Salia's job as the commander, it had also increased the efficency of the team since it was pretty obvious Hilda held a soft spot for him even though she was a bitch to everyone else. Though Tusk joining had also reduced Hilda, Chris and Rosalie's incomes, which slightly disappointed them.

Kira and Ange had also gotten more closer during the time as they started spending more time together, or rather Ange stuck to Kira most of the time.

Now, Kira, Ange, Tusk, Vivian, Ersha and Salia were having breakfast at the cafeteria. Hilda, Chris and Rosalie were in simulators training.

Then suddenly, Jill's voice blared from the speakers, "Attention, we have an intruder. The intruder is now at the hangar. All units move to apprehend her."

The whole squad one wasted no time and rushed towards the hangar. As they ran, Ersha asked in concern, "Why would an intruder be here?"

Kira replied while running, "Who knows? I hope she isn't here to harm us."

Ange nodded before Vivian said enthusiastically, "But Kira and Tusk are here! Who can hurt us?"

Ersha giggled, "True."

The two men merely sighed before they soon reached the hangar. As soon as they entered the area, they saw a girl surrounded by the members of Arzenal that were armed with guns.

The guards fired their guns at the girl, and she raised her hands before yelling, "Mana no hikari yo!"

The girl was immediately surrounded by a green barrier of light that stopped the bullets. She yelled, "Wait! I just want to see Angelise-sama!"

Ange said in shock as she recognized the girl, "Momoka?!"

The now identified Momoka turned to the former princess and beamed, "Angelise-sama!"

Kira blinked as he looked at the blonde, "You know her?"

A while later, in Jill's office, the commander sighed, "So, you snuck into one of the supply ships and came here just to see her?"

Jill, Emma, Jasmine, Momoka, Kira and Ange were in the office after they informed everyone Momoka was someone Ange knew. The commander immediately had a headache after hearing the reason the maid had come to Arzenal for.

Jill sighed, "Well, since you're the only one here who knows her, Ange, I'm having you look after her for three days before the supply ship leaves. Got it?"

The former princess nodded. The black haired woman then looked at Kira, "I can trust you to help her with this right?"

Kira nodded, not really seeing the harm in doing so. The three then left the room. Once the door closed, Emma said, "You know what would happen if she was sent back right?"

Jill nodded, "But what happens is up to Ange. She already knows that money can get them anything here on Arzenal."

Jasmine smiled wryly, "You sly bitch. I just hope she catches on to what she can do."

Jill shrugged, "She turned out fine, if she continued her bitchy attitude from the start she might have even more enemies in Arzenal."

Emma nodded, "It's thanks to Kira. He changed her a lot."

Jill smiled slightly, "Well, I just hope they live long enough for Libertus."

With Kira, Ange and Momoka, the three were walking through the hallways. The maid commented, "Angelise-sama, you cut your hair."

Ange nodded, "I decided to move on and live a new life."

Momoka smiled, "It looks nice on you. You have a mature look with that short hair."

Ange said nothing at that comment. Momoka then asked Kira, "Umm, you can't use Mana right? I've never seen a male Norma before."

Kira smiled slightly, "I can't use Mana. But I'm not a Norma either. You can say I'm from a place outside the empire where no one can use Mana."

Momoka blinked, "But no one knows of a place like that."

Kira smiled again, "It was kept a secret, so no one could find that place since the prejudice for non-mana users was high. But you don't seem to discriminate the Normas."

Momoka smiled, "Angelise-sama is a Norma. I love Angelise-sama, she has showed me and taught me a lot more, so it also means that Norma are humans."

Ange stayed silent as they soon reached Ange's room. Ange turned to Kira, "Kira, you can go back to your room. I can take care of Momoka for now."

Kira nodded before he headed back to his room after giving Momoka a nod of acknowledgement.

As the Coordinator left, Ange said, "Come in."

She opened the door and entered the room, Momoka following her former master. The maid blinked, "This is your room, Angelise-sama?"

Ange nodded, "This was all I could afford for the time being. But this is enough since life here is different."

Momoka nodded slowly, still taking in the fact that her former master lived in a place like this. (This is Ange's room from cannon in case you're wondering)

Ange then went to her bed and sat down. She then looked at Momoka, "So, tell me, what is the real reason you're here?"

Momoka blinked and stared at Ange, "I came here to see you, Angelise-sama."

Ange sighed, "You do know the consequences of sneaking in might lead to death right? You have three days, before you are sent back to the Misurugi Empire, where they will most likely execute you since you discovered one of the empire's important secrets."

Momoka smiled slightly, "I don't care, as long as I can see Angelise-sama, even if it's for a bit, I don't care if I die."

Ange sighed. But before she could continue, the alarm rang.

Ange stood up and Momoka looked at her worriedly, "Are you going?"

Ange nodded, "Yes, its how I live now after all."

She then moved to the door, but not before looking at Momoka once more, "Just stay here, I'll be back."

Momoka smiled and replied, "Good luck, Angelise-sama."

Ange then wordlessly turned and left the room. But she couldn't help but worry what would happen to Momoka when she went back to the empire. Soon, at the hangar, she mounted the Vilkiss and squad one shot out of the island.

As the strongest squad of Arzenal flew above the sea, they spotted the singularity point where a dozen Brigg class and three Galleon classes were coming out, followed by a hundred Scuna class.

Hilda grinned, "Ho, so a big welcome party. This will fill our pockets for a while."

Chris and Rosalie both smirked as they thought of the money they could get. Ange then remembered something Jill and Jasmine told her the first day she arrived at Arzenal... money meant everything on Arzenal.

The former princess made her choice. And as soon as Salia gave the order, she charged straight into the horde of DRAGONs.

Kira warned as he saw what she was doing, "Ange! Don't go too far in!"

The former princess ignored his warnings and continued cutting down the DRAGONs one by one, using the freeze bullets to take down the Brigg class DRAGONs by aiming at the neck.

Hilda gritted her teeth as Ange took down quite a number of the DRAGONS, adding in Kira and Tusk killing a lot of them, with Salia, Ersha and Vivian in the mix, there weren't many DRAGONs left for her, Chris and Rosalie.

Soon, the numbers of the DRAGONs dwindled. The last one was the Galleon class Hilda, Chris and Rosalie were facing. Then just before they could finish it, the Vilkiss flew out of no where and slammed a freeze bullet into the neck of the DRAGON, sending it into the ocean.

Hilda yelled, "Hey! That was our kill!"

Chris and Rosalie nodded as they glared at the blonde. A Galleon class yielded a lot of money compared to a Brigg class, which in turn was several times the reward for a Scuna class. So Ange taking the Galleon class, adding in the other kills she got, she basically took a huge chunk of what Hilda, Chris and Rosalie could have gotten.

Ange ignored the three and just kept silent. Kira then asked, "Ange, what's wrong? You're acting strange."

Ange stared at the Coordinator's face on the monitor and said, "I'll tell you later."

Kira nodded. Then Salia ordered, "Let's go back. Our mission is done."

No one disagreed and they soon returned to the hangar. As they dismounted the machines, Ange dragged Kira away before Hilda or anyone could do anything. Tusk merely watched them curiously but decided not to interfere.

Soon they reached a secluded area. Kira asked, "So what's going on?"

Ange looked at the brunette, "You know how Momoka is going back to the empire after two days right?"

Kira nodded. The blonde continued, "If she goes back, she will definitely be executed. I may have cut off everything from my life in the empire, but she is one of people that were nice to me. I don't want that."

Kira nodded in understanding, "So what do you plan to do?"

Ange turned and looked at the man, "Money can get us anything. That's what Jill and Jasmine told us. If I can get enough money."

Kira finished, "You can get Momoka to stay here as your maid and avoid execution."

Ange nodded. Kira then commented, "So that's why you worked harder this time. You wanted to get enough money to keep her. But it costs a lot."

Ange nodded again. Kira sighed, "Well, since you told me. I might as well help."

Ange blinked, "What?"

Kira smiled softly, "You just want to help someone you hold dear. I respect that, so I will help you."

Ange smiled gratefully, "Thank you. But how?"

Kira thought for a while, "I can secure your kills and if need be, I can lend you some money in case you don't have enough."

Ange blinked and nodded. They then left the area.

Later, Jasmine had called Kira and Tusk. The two men curiously followed the elder woman until they reached a door.

Jasmine said, "Jill requested me to do this, since the girls have an onsen and a bath, you two should have one. You two have been cleaning up in the toilets right?"

Kira and Tusk nodded before they grinned happily, cleaning up and bathing in the toilets was not a great experience no matter how clean it was. Plus having an actual onsen was great.

Jasmine turned to leave, then she added, "And just so you two know, the female onsen is directly above yours, so be cautious."

Kira and Tusk blinked before they groaned. It meant the girls might get curious and peek at them... not that they minded, but they still wanted privacy as well.

The two brunettes then entered the onsen to look around before they left the place.

The next day, squad one launched to fight against the DRAGONs and Kira, to the confusion of Tusk, Salia, Vivian and Ersha as well as the frustration of Hilda, Chris and Rosalie, had helped Ange get kills, more specifically the larger DRAGONs.

Later, after they dismounted the machines, Ange had left for her room. Seeing the blonde had left, Hilda approached Kira, "What is up with you and Ange?"

Kira turned and stared at the redhead questioningly, "What do you mean?"

The girl glared at the Coordinator, "Don't try to lie. We can all see something happened. What did she do? You wouldn't just help her get more cash all of a sudden."

Chris joined, "She didn't tempt you with her body did she? That whore."

Rosalie nodded, "That would make sense."

Kira narrowed his eyes, "What happened is between me and her, it does not have anything to do with you, and do not make assumptions without evidence."

He turned and left, all the while trying to keep himself calm since they didn't know what Ange was fighting for.

As the male left, Hilda tch'd, "There he goes, always backing that princess."

Tusk sighed, "Hilda, please don't antagonise them too much. We're all a team."

Hilda huffed, "No one asked you." She then turned and left the hangar followed by Chris and Rosalie.

Meanwhile, Ange was looking through the cash she had. She muttered, "Still not enough. Tomorrow's the last day, I hope I can get enough before she's sent back."

She sighed and walked to her room where Momoka was. She entered the room and saw the maid cleaning her room. Ange asked, "Momoka, what are you doing?"

Momoka smiled, "I'm cleaning your room. I just want to help you Angelise-sama."

Ange sighed, but a faint smile could be seen, "You stopped being my maid when I came here. Come on, let's go to the onsen. You haven't bathed right?"

Momoka blinked before she took a whiff off her clothes and cringed at the smell. She nodded and the two headed to the hotsprings and baths.

Soon, the two were soaking themselves in the hot water. Momoka let out a sigh of content as she sat in the hot water, "I never actually had a chance to relax like this."

Ange smiled softly, "It's one of the few times where we can relax here in Arzenal. I just wish Kira..."

She trailed off and blushed red at what she was about to say. Momoka grinned, "What did you want to say about Kira-san, Angelise-sama?"

Ange shook her head quickly, "Nothing! It was just a slip of tongue!"

Momoka laughed before she said, "Angelise-sama is already at that stage huh? It seems like yesterday that I was brought to serve you."

Ange stayed silent, she then asked, "Momoka, did you know that I am a Norma?"

Momoka nodded, "Jurai-sama brought me to help you hide the fact that you were a Norma. At first, I thought you were like how people portrayed the Norma. But after that, I came to admire you, Angelise-sama."

Ange blinked, "What?"

Momoka showed her a scar on her arm, "Do you remember this? I got hurt once when I made a mistake. Normally people would have scolded me or yelled at me for doing so, but Angelise-sama, you did not. Instead you helped me patch the wound and encouraged me to try harder. It was then I realized you weren't just a Norma but a person, a human being as well."

Ange blinked, "But that was just a small thing, and it was so long ago."

Momoka shook her head, "To me it was an important event that showed me just who you are, Angelise-sama."

Ange sighed, "You never change do you."

Momoka smiled and said nothing. The two then spent the whole day together since Ange didn't have any shifts that day.

The next day, squad one had deployed to defeat the DRAGONs as usual. Momoka sighed as she was going to return to the empire, probably executed.

Emma smiled at her, "Momoka-san, it was fun to meet you. I'm sorry it had to be under such circumstances, I wish you good luck."

Momoka smiled and nodded. For the short time of three days, only Kira, Ange and Emma interacted with her and they were kind to her. The other members of Arzenal either glared at her or ignored her.

Jill then said, "Come on, it's time to go."

Momoka nodded before she said, "I thank you for your hospitality and allowing me to meet Angelise-sama."

Jill smiled slightly, "Yeah, just don't expect that too much."

As Momoka was about to board the ship, a shout stopped them.

"Wait!!!" The people turned to see Ange in the Vilkiss landing on the platform, the Ragna-mail holding several sacks.

The blonde placed the sacks on the platform and approached Jill, "Jill, you said in Arzenal money can get us anything, right?"

Jill nodded, a smile threatening to appear, "Yes I did, for a suitable price of course."

Ange then pointed at Momoka, "What about her?"

Jill looked at Jasmine and Emma who nodded, the latter reluctantly as she knew where this was going, and she didn't really want Ange to buy the maid but it was the only way to help her.

Jasmine then said, "Well, buying her would be equal to buying a slave, a butler or a guard. And those are really expensive, even Jill, who can be said to be the richest person here wouldn't have the money to do that. Can you afford it?"

Ange nodded firmly. Jasmine then took out a calculator and started doing some calculations before showing the value to Ange, "It would be this amount, do you have that money?"

Ange nodded and pointed to the sacks on the platform, "Check those sacks, they should have enough."

Jasmime nodded and looked into the sacks. She snapped her head at Ange after seeing the money, "How did you get the money?"

Ange smiled sheepishly, "Well, I didn't really use that much before. Plus I got quite a lot of bonuses on the DRAGONs. I also borrowed some money from Kira, Ersha, Vivian and Tusk."

Jasmine sighed, "Fine. Anyways, congratulations. You're the first person here on the island to have a maid, slave or whatever you want to call her, more so a Mana-user at that."

Jill smirked and looked at Momoka, "Well, it seems you have an extended stay here. You don't need to return to the empire."

Momoka beamed and lunged at Ange, hugging her, "Thank you Angelise-sama!"

Ange smiled slightly as she hugged the maid, "Ange, I'm Ange now since I'm here."

The two then left the platform. Jill looked at Emma, "I'm sorry, but can you inform the empire?"

Emma sighed and nodded, "Yes, I'll also twist some info so that they won't come here bitching."

Jill nodded gratefully before she too left for her room. Meanwhile, at the door that linked the inner parts Arzenal and the platform, Kira smiled as he thought, 'It seems Ange found a dear friend from her past. Good for her.'

Unknown to him, he too would reunite with his friends soon enough.

Xxx

Done. So next chapter is the Unknown class arc. Review please. And I'm sorry if anyone here reads my Naruto/Gundam fic. I'm kinda having a block here on that, so I'm writing this to clear my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

This is chapter 8 of Cross Ange: Wings of Freedom. Please review, I can only do so much without any feedback. And if anyone wants to add this story to their communities, please do so. I also looked back on the episodes and I found one Mu La Flaga Love Hotel.. wtf? I also realized Ange kinda looks like Cagali, and the scene where Ange meets Tusk on the island is exactly like Athrun and Cagali. I also realized that Enryugo's beam rifle is a copy of the beam magnum from Unicorn Gundam. Anyway, this will be the Unknown-class chapter, let's go!

XXX

Salia hummed happily as she held a package in her arms. She asked, "Jasmine, I'm heading to the warehouse, please don't let anyone go in."

The elder lady nodded and waved her off, used to the girl's antics and being one of the few to actually know her love for cosplay, particularly magical shoujo, which the leader of squad one did not want anyone to even know about it.

Jasmine then noticed Ange, Kira and Momoka walk to her. The woman asked, "So what can I do to help you?"

Ange replied, "Well, I wanted to get Momoka some clothes and some for myself, but I couldn't find any."

Kira piped in, "I'm just here to accompany them."

Momoka immediately waved her hands, "Angelise-sama, you don't need to! I mean those are money you worked hard for! Plus you still haven't repaid the money you loaned from the others."

Ange sighed, "Well, you can't just keep wearing those without changing. Plus I wanted to get some clothes and supplies, might as well get more for you. And they've already agreed that they would take out portions of my earnings, so that will be taken care of soon."

Kira chuckled, "I already told her she didn't need to pay me back, since I have almost no need for the money and I still have plenty. It's only Ersha and Vivian who need them, plus the two of them and Tusk also said she didn't need to repay them. But she insisted."

Ange glared slightly at the brunette, "Hey! I repay my debts, I don't want to owe anyone."

Jasmine sighed as she saw the maid about to argue, "Just accept her offer, and I think I have some in the warehouse, you three can go check there."

As the three left, Jasmine realized her blunder, "Wait, Salia is in there. Ah screw it, I don't care. Her hobby was bound to leak out some time, and it doesn't affect Arzenal's workings too seriously."

Inside the warehouse, the three stopped there as they saw Salia, who was aware of their presence. The twin tailed girl posed in her mahou shoujo costume, "Squeeze with the power of love! Making you fall in love! Bisoujo Holy Knight Pretty Salian! Charging next to you! "

Kira, Ange and Momoka gaped at the side of Salia they never knew. Kira snapped out of his stupor and slowly pulled the two to the section of the warehouse. But before they could move, Salia noticed them as her face paled as white as paper.

Salia stuttered, "Y-you saw that?"

Kira blinked, his acting skills coming up on instict, "Saw what?"

Salia's face slowly morphed into one of embarrassment and rage, "Don't lie! You three saw that right?!"

Ange snapped out of her shock and waved both hands saying, "We won't tell anyone! Besides it doesn't matter to us what you do!"

Salia's scowl deepened, "It doesn't matter? You give me so much trouble, and it doesn't matter to you? We are a team! Yet you keep going on by yourself. You as well Kira! The squad is split into two!"

Kira glared at the girl, a rare show of anger as he retorted, "You people tried to shoot Ange down from behind! Team, my ass! You never stop them. The only ones that I can call a team is Ange, Tusk, Vivian and Ersha. That's why we fight on our own. I never had these problems when I fought in the war, we knew to put our differences aside so that we can live another day."

Salia glared back, "The fact that I have to be captain, that everyone's being so selfish, that you saw my secret, that you took the Villkiss...Huh? It's all your fault!"

Kira's glare intensified, "Then act like one! If you don't act the part as the captain, this team won't live long!"

Momoka and Ange looked at the Coordinator in shock, it was the first time they had seen the male so angry. (Well, considering he has been in two wars, killed many people and lost many people, plus the prejudice in both his world and the Cross Ange world, I wanted to make Kira more expressive of his emotions... so to speak.)

Ange then said, "Let's stop arguing, we won't tell anyone, I swear, Salia. We just wanted to get our supplies and be on our way."

She then pushed Kira and said, "Come on Momoka!"

Salia scowled at them before she left and changed, not having the mood to think otherwise and wanting to cool down.

After getting their supplies, Kira turned to Ange and Momoka, "I'm sorry you two saw that."

Ange smiled slightly, "We were just surprised about her hobby, but what do you mean war?"

Kira shook his head, "Maybe someday I'll tell you, but not now. So, anything else?''

Ange shook her head, "No, thanks for following us anyways, I'll see you later. Come on, Momoka."

Kira smiled and nodded to the maid and the former princess as they left. The Ultimate Coordinator then left to rest on the Freedom, the mobile suit being one of the few places he could calm down and think as it was one of the only reminders of his home. His mind wandered off to Lacus, Athrun and Cagali. He always wondered how the war went, how they lived when the war was over, but he had no way of knowing, so he pushed the thoughts back and focused on his new life in this new world. The brunette soon drifted to sleep along with his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Ange and Momoka were in the onsen. Momoka commented, "Who knew Salia-san had that kind of hobby."

Ange smiled slightly, "Yeah, but then everyone has their own secrets, just as you, me, Kira and Tusk do."

Momoka nodded in agreement. After a while, Momoka got up, "Angelise-sama, I'm going out first, enjoy yourself."

Ange nodded as her maid left the onsen. The blonde then thought about everything that happened. She thought, 'I still can't believe my status as a Norma stayed hidden for sixteen years. And then I came here. I guess I was a bitch back then, I'm glad Kira, Vivian and Ersha stuck to me so long.'

When her thoughts drifted to Kira, she felt confused. After getting over her phase of denial, she had gotten quite close to the Coordinator. The former princess always felt happy and content with the brunette's presence, and she also felt safe somehow whenever he was there. Kira was also strong and kind, he even went as far to help her increase the number of kills she had when she tried to keep Momoka from returning to the Misurugi Empire as well as stick by her when Hilda, Chris and Rosalie badmouthed her. The blonde soon drifted to sleep in the hotsprings, her mind still thinking of the brown haired pilot of the Freedom.

An hour later, the blonde former princess sat on her bed, a blanket over her as she sneezed. Ange cursed, "Fuck my life." She sneezed again. Momoka sighed, "You only have yourself to blame. Who sleeps in an onsen anyway?"

The maid handed another blanket to the blonde who gratefully put the blanket around her body. Kira sighed as he looked at the sick girl, "You can't deploy like this. I'll tell Salia about it."

Ange glared weakly at the young man, "No! Don't you dare! I can fiii-ACHOO!"

The blonde sneezed again. Kira shook his head, "No, fighting like this will only put your life in danger. And after taking the medicine, you will only feel even more drowsy, so just stay here and rest."

Ange glared at the brunette before she nodded weakly and fell on her bed, "Fine, but you're paying for dinner later."

Kira chuckled, "Sure sure, I do have the money to spare after all, unlike all of you, I don't need to pay for any repairs on my Freedom, nor do I need to customize it since it fits me."

Ange sighed, "Must be nice."

Momoka giggled and Kira said, "Well, just rest, I'm off. See you."

The blonde waved slightly as the brunette went out of the room, Momoka showing him out. The brown haired man said, "Take care of her."

The maid smiled, "I'm happy you care for Angelise-sama, and don't worry, I will. I have done so for a long time after all."

Kira nodded before he wandered around aimlessly. Then he heard Jill's voice on the speaker, "Attention, squad one, you are to deploy now."

Kira immediately went to suit up and launched in his Freedom just as the other members of squad one. As they flew, Salia asked, "Kira, where's Ange?"

Kira looked at the girl, her hobby for cosplaying suddenly coming to mind, "Ange's sick, so she's not deploying."

Tusk looked worried, "Is she okay? Its not bad right?" Ersha and Vivian shared the same sentiment.

Kira shook his head, "No, she's just having a cold... or is it a fever? Anyways, Momoka's taking care of her. Let's just focus on our mission."

Hilda, Chris and Rosalie all smiled, the redhead saying, "Lucky, we can get more cash without that Burn Princess here."

Tusk frowned, "Hilda, you shouldn't hope for others to get sick for your sake you know."

The girl glared at the last Ancient Human, "Nobody asked you, so shut up and take the money."

Salia sighed they continued their antics. She then announced, "Guys, stop. We're reaching the singularity point. Hmm, this type, we haven't seen it before."

Chris and Rosalie perked up, they both said in unison, "So it's an Unknown? YES!"

Kira blinked, "Why are you two happy? Wouldn't you be worried since we have next to no info on this new type?" (Get it? Newtype?)

The grey haired girl shook her head, "No no no, an Unknown-class means more money. If we beat an unknown, the bounty is several times more than a Galleon class, even if we all share it."

Rosalie added, "Even more so without the blonde bitch here."

Salia interrupted them before Kira could reply, "Stop, we're here."

The group looked down to see 50 Scuna class and one huge grey dragon on an island. Vivian exclaimed, "Wow! That is one huge DRAGON!"

Ersha nodded, "It doesn't seem to have any mobility unlike the Scuna, Brigg and Galleon classes. But it seems to have a thick layer of armor on it."

Hilda grinned, "Chris, Rosalie, let's go!"

The two girls nodded and the three Para-mails charged towards the grey dragon. They fired their rifles but the bullets just bounced off the armor harmlessly. Hilda cursed, "Tch, so its useless huh?"

Chris suggested, "Let's go down."

Rosalie nodded before the three dived below the dragon. Kira and Tusk warned, "Wait! Don't go in so far!"

Salia frowned as the three girls ignored the two men's warnings as the other members of squad one shot down the Scuna class dragons. Kira blasted a Scuna class before he said, "Those three are gonna get killed!"

Then suddenly, the grey dragon roared and startled the three girls that were under it. All the Scuna class dragons then shot straight up. Ersha warned, "Be careful, something is coming."

Hilda replied cockily, "Relax, the underside of the dragon seems weak, we can quickly finish this up."

Rosalie and Chris nodded as they raised their rifles. Kira then felt something was wrong and yelled, "No! RUN!"

He was too late as a magic circle suddenly formed under the dragon and a huge gravitational field forced all the Para-mails and the mobile suit down onto the ground. Tusk cursed, "This... this gravitational field is strong. I can't move a finger."

The Scuna dragons all roared as they prepared to fire at the machines, the Para-mail riders all tried to move their machines but none could even budge. Kira cursed as the memories of Flay dying and him getting killed by the Impulse Gundam resurfaced. The Destroy Gundam also came to mind as he remembered the massive number of deaths due to that one machine along with the deaths of his comrades throughout the war.

Kira yelled pushed the controls, "Move! Freedom! You survived a war! You're the strongest Gundam in our world! MOVE!"

The Freedom groaned under the pressure of the force field as it struggled to move. Kira continued, "You were built as a means to protect our loved ones! That was what we fought for all this time! We were given a second chance! I can't screw this up! WE CAN'T SCREW THIS UP! MOVE FREEDOM!"

Then the monitor on the cockpit glowed, just as the Freedom glowed on the outside. Then the Shinigami's face appeared on the monitor, the god said, "Well, you activated this sooner than I thought. I kinda expected you to awaken it some time later."

Kira blinked, "Shinigami? What is going on?"

The death god chuckled, " Well, this is one of the upgrades I gave you, the Strike Freedom. It was originally supposed to be given to you by Lacus after your Freedom was destroyed. But since you died, she sealed it away, and I decided to take it and seal it in your Freedom here. The Strike Freedom is several times stronger than the Freedom in terms of stats, so the gravitational field won't be that much of an issue now. You can look through the systems to have a deeper understanding of the suit. But I doubt it will affect you much. In a nutshell, the Strike Freedom is an upgraded version of your old Freedom, in terms of weapons, you just won't have the plasma cannons, but you will have eight DRAGOON pods, more than a fair trade if you ask me."

Kira nodded as he quickly looked through the weapons. The multiphase beam cannon at the torso was actually more than enough to act as a substitute for the plasma cannons since it had a higher output of energy. He replied, "Thank you, Shinigami."

The god chuckled, "Don't thank me, I am absolutely clueless when it comes to your suits. Anyways, good luck, and a bit help is on the way. Also, a piece of advice, aim for the horns."

The screen then turned back to the normal screen as the god was gone. Kira was confused by his advice but filed it off for later. Now he had a dragon to beat and a squad to save.

Outside with the girls and Tusk, they heard Kira's yells and were quite surprised when they heard him. Then they were even more surprised when the Freedom glowed and revealed a newer version of the Freedom. The Strike Freedom then shot up into the sky, shocking the Para-mail riders as the Gundam easily overcame the gravitational force.

The new Freedom faced the Scuna dragons as they blasted streams of flames at the Gundam. The Freedom easily dodged the blasts before he deployed all of the DRAGOON pods and fired every weapon in Full Burst mode. The result was the decimation of 50 Scuna class dragons. The grounded Para-mail pilots all looked in awe at the handiwork of the Freedom as it floated in the air.

Kira then saw a reading on the radar and said in shock, "A bit help... he meant this?!"

Salia also saw the reading on the radar and yelled, "Ange! What are you doing here?!"

The rest all looked up to see the Vilkiss flying around unstably. Ange replied weakly, "I'm here to fight, what else?"

Salia frowned, "You're biting more than you can chew! Stand back, Kira can handle this!"

The blonde replied drowsily, "Don't worry. I can handle it myself, as always."

The leader of squad one growled, "Dammit, all of you! I've had enough, you stupid bitch! This DRAGON isn't weak enough for you to handle by yourself. You keep going off by yourself. Listen to your commander if you don't want to die."

Ange, still drowsy from the medicine she took, replied, "Okay."

Salia nodded and started, "Okay, Ange, fly straight up. Move left by 30 knots."

The Vilkiss complied, and the other members of the squad couldn't help but be awed at the cooperation from Ange and Salia, Kira included. Then suddenly the Vilkiss got caught in the gravitational field and started falling.

Ange said, "What? Am I falling? I feel like I'm falling."

Salia denied, "No, its just your fever."

Kira and Tusk began, "Umm, Salia?"

The violet haired girl yelled, "Shut up!"

The two men clamped their mouths, "Yes ma'am!"

The girl then continued, "Now, Ange, kick!"

The blonde complied and shifted the Vilkiss so that it came down kicking at the horns. At this point, realization hit Kira, "Oh! SO that's what he meant!"

The Freedom quickly shot downwards towards the other horn, the gravity enhancing the speed of both white machines. Then, as soon as they reached the horns, the Vilkiss smashed through the horn while the Freedom drew its beam saber and sliced through the horns.

As the horns fell to the ground, the Para-mails all rose from the ground. And soon, the Unknown-class dragon was soon taken down.

Later, back at the island of Arzenal. Chris and Rosalie all grinned happily as they counted the money they received from the Unknown class. Salia approached them, "Are you happy?"

Chris and Rosalie were slightly surprised by the sudden question. Rosalie replied, "Y-yeah."

Salia continued, "Its because of Ange we made that much money and survived."

Chris protested, "But it was Kira who saved us."

Kira shook his head, "No, I only shot down the Scuna classes. It was a combined effort of Salia and Ange that saved all of us."

Salia nodded, "If Ange didn't come, we might have all died. So please stop targeting Ange during combat. We've been through a lot, but we need to do what we can in this team. Ange, stop hoarding all the earnings. You can make enough money without trying. Commander's orders."

Hilda snorted, "Who'd listen to you?"

Ange smiled slightly, "Actually I wouldn't mind. As long as you three don't drag Kira and I down."

Everyone knew Kira and Ange were the stronger ones on the squad along with Tusk. To say that the three of them combined could take on everyone on Arzenal wouldn't be too far fetched.

Chris then added, "I don't mind either. If Ange didn't come, and Kira didn't awaken, we might have died."

Rosalie said, "Well, as long as I have money, I don't really mind."

Kira and Tusk thought in unison, 'A gold digger.'

Hilda tch'd, "How can you two be deceived so easily?"

Rosalie and Chris protested, "No, actually, umm."

Hilda glared at them and turned, "Traitors."

The redhead then left the area. Tusk muttered sadly, "Hilda."

Later, all the girls of squad one except Hilda were in the hotsprings while Kira and Tusk were in the male side of the onsen. The girls all raised Ange and said, "ONE! TWO! THREE!"

They then threw Ange into the water before joining themselves. The blonde yelled, "Hey!"

Everyone laughed and they started having fun splashing around. At the men's side, Kira chuckled, "Sounds like they're having fun."

Tusk nodded, "But they sound like a bunch of kids."

The girls all yelled, "We can hear you you know?!"

Kira laughed as Tusk hung his head in disappointment. Kira then thought that it would seem that squad one was now almost complete.

XXX

Done. This was longer than I expected. Anyways, please review. I know more than a few of you read this. Next will be Shin and Luna. Then maybe Athrun and Lacus, maybe Cagali as well. Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! This is Gaim no Kaze desu! Chapter 9 here we go!

I will have Shin and Luna enter this chapter, followed by Lacus, Athrun and Cagali. Also, I've decided to use the Minerva with two METEOR units attached to the sides of the linear catapults which is the two parts that are at the backer sides of the ship, along with the ability to go underwater like the Archangel. And **Gamerman22** , maybe I wasn't specific enough, but I never intended to add more than one ship, this will upset the balance, that's why I always added a 'maybe' when it comes to these things, sorry if I gave off the idea of making false promises.

And another thing, yes, the Freedom's specs are better than the Para-mails a lot, but in the simulators I did have Kira mention he toned down the specs to match the Para-mails so they could train more effectively.

Anyways, if you have any misunderstandings about the details, since I do have problems when trying to convey messages or info, please point them out to me. Okay, without further ado, let's go with the chapter. And a bit of a warning, since I took Kira away before the fight at Orb, there will be massive changes, and we do not know how things go, so I'm skipping till the Requiem part.

XXX

In the SEED universe, Athrun and Cagali were fighting Shin and Luna near the mouth of the Requiem. Athrun was piloting the Infinite Justice, Cagali piloted the Strike Rogue whereas Shin and Luna piloted the Destiny and Force Impulse respectively. Rey was somewhere fighting Mu in their Legend and Akatsuki respectively.

The Justice clashed blades with the Destiny and Athrun reasoned, "Stop this, Shin!"

The ace pilot of ZAFT growled as he pushed the beam saber and the magenta Gundam away, "Shut up! You damn traitor!"

Athrun cursed as he willed the Justice to flip upwards and avoided a blast from the Destiny's anti-ship rifle. They then continued fighting.

Meanwhile in the base of the Requiem, one Lord Djibril ordered, "Fire the Requiem now! Aim for the Eternal, Minerva and the Archangel!"

The soldiers obeyed and powered up the massive weapon. Moments later, with the four mobile suits that were fighting near the massive weapon, the glow at the mouth of the cannon glowed, and they knew no more.

As the beam flew out, on the Eternal, Lacus gasped as she saw the beam shoot out of the cannon, and it was curving straight for them. She yelled, "Evasive actions now!"

The crew worked as hard as they could to move the pink ship. But as fate would have it, the beam engulfed them before they could do anything.

A while later, Shin groaned as he gained consciousness. He looked around and saw the cockpit of the Destiny Gundam. The teenager immediately asked in concern through the comm, "Luna! Are you fine? Where are you? Respond!"

A groaned came as a reply. Shin laughed happily, "Luna! Are you okay?"

The girl sighed, "I have a damn headache, you think?"

Shin laughed in response before Lunamaria asked, "Where are we? Last thing I remember is the Requiem firing and then everything blacked out."

She looked around, noticing the fact that she was in the Impulse's cockpit, "It looks like Earth?"

Shin nodded, taking in the fact that they were on a beach, with their mobile suits standing upright, "How? Even if we crashed into Earth, which I doubt it, we can not be standing upright."

Then the whole area took on a grey hue as a deep voice boomed, "I can answer that."

The monitors of both suits blacked out and revealed a skull. Shin gasped in surprised before he quickly regained his posture and asked, "What do you mean?"

The skull chuckled and answered, "First of all, let me introduce myself, Shin Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke. I am known far and wide as the god of death, the Shinigami. You two have died in the battle to destroy the Requiem. I, as the god of death, decided that you two deserve a second chance, as you have been lead astray by the man known as Gilbert Durandal."

Luna blinked, "What?"

Shin growled, "You expect us to believe that?!"

The god laughed in amusement, "I'm sure you remember how the Requiem felt. And besides, you two do not know where you are. I am the only one who knows so."

Shin was about to retort but Luna said, "Calm down Shin, let's hear what he has."

The teenager nodded as the god continued, "Good, as you two have left the world that you know, meaning you died, I cannot let you two stay in that world. I had two choices, send you to hell or heaven."

Luna and Shin nodded, the girl asking, "So, is the hell or heaven?"

The Shinigami chuckled, "Neither. I have a third choice, one I rarely, rarely choose to do. That is to send them to a new world where they lead a new life, and this is of course, different than reincarnation or rebirth."

Shin asked, a rare show of maturity and calmness, "And how so?"

The god grinned, "Simple, with reincarnation or rebirth, I send them with no memories of their past, they might even have different names or abilities. But you two, I give you two your memories and identity, I even brought your Destiny and the Impulse."

Lunamaria asked, "So, what do you want with us? This can't simply be free."

The god's grin widened, "Indeed. Worry not, I do not ask a lot. This world is in danger. I want you two to help save it. This world's god, so to speak, has been abducted. I will show you the direction to the inhabitants of this world, and please, do not show any hostility, they are the ones who can provide you with most of the answers you seek."

Shin grew a tick mark as he somehow felt the god was talking about him. Luna giggled as the god continued, "Anyways, I will insert the data into your radars, follow them, and a piece of advice, don't tell anyone you're from another world. Good luck."

The god vanished and everything returned to normal. They then saw a map on their monitors and radars. Shin looked at Luna and nodded, they then took off towards the location. The god looked down to the world of the living and smirked, "So, I have sent the Destiny and Impulse to the people of Aura. Now, to send the Athrun Zala, Cagali Yula Atha and Lacus Clyne to Kira. I believe he would be happy to see his best friend, future brother-in-law, his twin sister and girlfriend. I believe I should also give them the Minerva."

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, a purple haired woman said to a black haired girl, "Salamandinay-sama, there are two unknowns heading for the village."

The now named Salamandinay looked at the radar and frowned, "Is it Embryo and his lackeys?"

A girl with pink and neck length hair shook her head, "No, it seems to be two unknown robots, they look like the blue winged one with the false humans on the false Earth."

Salamandinay nodded, "I see. We do not know who they are, let us meet them and see who and what they are. Maybe our Ryu Shin Ki will convince them to answer us with its resemblance to the Ragna-mails."

The two girls nodded, "Yes, Hime-sama."

They then headed out to meet the two enigmas.

With the Destiny and Force Impulse, they saw three unknown machines on the radar. Shin warned, "Be careful, Luna, we don't know who these are."

The girl nodded as the five machines stopped in front of each other. The two ZAFT pilots then saw the request for an open channel. They looked at each other and nodded before accepting the request. Immediately, the faces of three girls appeared. The black haired girl asked, "Hello, I will get to the point, who are you?"

Shin kept silent and let Luna speak, "I am Lunamaria Hawke, this is Shin Asuka. You?"

The girl nodded, "I am Salamandinay, the pink haired one is Kaname and the purple haired one is Naga."

The two mobile suit pilots nodded. Luna asked, "I have no idea where we are. We were told that we could get answers if we went to this location."

She sent the map to the three mechs. Salamandinay's eyes widened before they narrowed, "This is the map to our village. Where did you get it?"

Shin replied, "We got it from a friend, he told us to help the people here to retrieve their god and that those people could give us answers."

Salamandinay thought, 'They could be enemies from Embryo. But they said someone sent them to help us, could it be Aura? Wait, if I show them the blue winged one, maybe I could get some clues.'

She nodded, "I see. Then, do you know of this one?"

She sent an image of the Freedom to the pilots. Shin immediately snarled as he saw the Gundam, "The Freedom! He's here?!"

Salamandinay nodded, "Yes and no. This one is one of the people that have been holding us off from retaking our god and mother. He is not here, rather in the dimension created by the one responsible for all of it."

Shin stared at the black haired girl, "Bring me, I am going to destroy him again."

Luna sighed, apparently his hatred for the Freedom had not died, "Shin, calm down. We don't know if its the same one."

The boy let out a breath and nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry."

The black haired princess studied the two, even if its through the screen, she sensed no deception from them. She made her decision, "Fine. Follow me."

This made her two companions, more specifically Naga protest, "Salamandinay-sama, you can't be seriously thinking of bringing them back?!"

The princess nodded, "Yes, they seem to be telling the truth. I am willing to trust them for now. Maybe they can help us retake Aura and stop Embryo once and for all."

The five mechs then flew towards the village of the DRAGONs. As they neared the village, Salamandinay ordered, "Naga, Kaname, I'm going to inform High Priestess about this, show them around and give them a place to stay."

The two nodded as the Enryugo started to head for a different direction. The four machines then landed as the pilots exited. Naga said, "You don't mind if we help look after your machines right?"

The two ZAFT pilots shook their heads, deciding to trust the people of Aura. Kaname then said, "Follow us, we will show you a place to stay first and then we will answer any questions."

The two nodded and followed the two girls. As they walked, they noticed many people staring at them, mostly because of their pilot suits. They reached a small building and Naga said, "This apartment will be your quarters for now. Wait here until Salamandinay-sama comes."

They entered the small house and looked around, it seemed the people of Aura were more similar to them than they thought, just a bit less advanced in technology. Luna smiled, "You know, if we had survived the war, I would have wanted to leave ZAFT and live with you like this."

Shin's face took on a red hue as he thought of starting a family with her. Luna noticed this and said teasingly, "What? You're thinking of dirty things aren't you?"

Shin blushed harder as he retorted, "Shut it!"

Luna only laughed as she saw the rare blushing face of her boyfriend. Then they heard a knock on the door and Salamandinay came in, the princess smiled, "I see you two are adjusting here. I would like to ask some questions, just as you two have for me. I do not believe you are the enemy, so please answer me honestly."

The two nodded as the dragon princess started, "Okay, first, do you know who Embryo is?"

The two Coordinators looked at each other and shook their heads, Luna denied, "No."

Deciding to tell the truth just to avoid any complicated stuff, Shin said, "We know nothing of this world actually. We are from another world, in a war, we were killed. The Shinigami sent us here and told us to help the people here, in this case, your people, retake your god who has been abducted."

Salamandinay frowned, "I see. I'm sorry, but I want to be safe, can we look through your memories?"

The two Coordinators blinked and said in unison, "What?"

Salamandinay giggled, "Yes, we have a device that can look through memories, though I respect your privacy, so we will only search for anything regarding Embryo and our enemies. No matter how hard you try to forget or even erased the memories, we can track them back."

The two nodded and followed the princess out to validate their claim of not knowing Embryo. A while later, the dragon princess smiled at the two Coordinators, "Well, it seems you are telling the truth. So you can relax here for a while, it will be some time before we launch our next attempt to retake Aura."

The two nodded before Salamandinay said again with a smile, "By the way, Shin, Professor Gekko would like to meet you."

Shin nodded, not knowing the trouble... or is it heaven, he would end up in.

Meanwhile, Lacus, Cagali and Athrun were basically going through the same thing as Shin and Luna did, just that they were told what Kira was told. The three found themselves in the Minerva, as Athrun recognized the ship. They found the Silhouette packs for the Impulse Gundam, the Striker packs for the Strike Rogue and the Strike Rogue itself as well as the Infinite Justice Gundam.

The Shinigami had told them the ship will respond as long as Lacus or anyone was sitting on the captain's seat and gave orders. The Minerva also had two METEOR units on the rear parts on the side. It also repaired itself when there are any damages, replenishes its fuel so it never runs out, basically an invaluable ship.

They decided to head for Arzenal, as the Shinigami had gave them simple knowledge of the world of Mana. As the Minerva flew, they saw the Strike Freedom and a squad of Para-mails training. Lacus said in happiness, "The Strike Freedom... Kira!"

Cagali and Athrun were also happy, given that they easily recognized the Gundam's movements, they knew it was Kira Yamato. With Squad one, Kira recognized the Minerva. He prepared for the worst, given it might attack them, but his worries were for naught as he heard a voice he yearned to hear for the time he was in the world of Mana.

"Kira!" exclaimed Lacus as she contacted the Strike Freedom. Kira smiled as he saw the familiar face of Lacus Clyne on the monitor, "Lacus."

Kira then saw Cagali and Athrun as they stood behind the pink princess. He said in joy, "Athrun, Cagali!"

They smiled and waved. Lacus then said, "Kira, I will open the hatch, come on to the Minerva."

Kira nodded as he saw the hatch. He willed the Strike Freedom to enter the Minerva, completely ignoring his teammates as he was filled with joy. Ange blinked in confusion, "What's up? He's not responding though."

Then she saw a written message on the monitor he had sent, 'Wait for a bit. I will explain things later.' The blonde blinked as she saw the Strike Freedom disappear into the massive ship.

On the ship, Kira hugged the three people he held dear tightly. Tears of joy flowed down his face as he looked at the three people he thought he would never see again. Kira asked, "Lacus, Athrun, Cagali, how are you here?"

Athrun smiled, "The same way you did. The Shinigami sent us."

Lacus and Cagali smiled and nodded. Kira nodded before he realized, "Then you three died? What of the war?"

Cagali shook her head, "I have no idea. Last thing we knew was fighting the Destiny and Impulse, then the Requiem fired and we knew nothing. The Shinigami also told us not to worry as everything is fine now."

Lacus then said, "ANd then, there's nothing we can do now. He told us to spend our time with you and help you save this world."

Kira nodded, "I see. So, why the Minerva?"

Athrun shrugged, "Who knows. Maybe the Shinigami just felt like it. This is certainly handy though, everything repairs and refuels itself."

Cagali nodded with a smile before asking teasingly, "So, I heard Arzenal has no males, what does it feel like to live in a place full of girls?"

Kira smiled nervously, "Nothing. Lacus, I swear I did nothing to cheat on you."

Lacus giggled, "Actually I wouldn't mind, seeing as you did leave our world, it would make sense for you to move on. Speaking of which, I wouldn't mind if I had to share, I know you will love me equally as you would any other girl."

Athrun laughed, "As if he would, Lacus." (Cough cough, this is a harem fic. Ofc he would)

Kira sighed as the three teased him, "Please don't joke on these kind of stuff."

The three only laughed harder as they started to catch up on lost times. After a while, Athrun nodded, "I see. So that's what happened after you came here. Well, now that we're here, it won't be just you and Arzenal, there's us as well."

Cagali nodded, "Don't worry. It will be like before."

Lacus nodded with a smile, "Plus we do have the METEOR units here as well. SO I don't think we will have any problems."

Kira nodded, Lacus then looked at the radar, "It seems that the forces of Arzenal have arrived. I think it's time to meet them, no?'

Later, on Arzenal, Kira had told Jill and the others about the situation. To say Jill was shock would be an understatement, given that not just three more people from another world came, but a whole fucking war ship was here with them.

Jill rubbed her temples, "To think three people from Kira's world would end up here, with a fucking warship no less. Screw this. I don't care anymore, just do what you want, join us and whatever."

Lacus smiled awkwardly, "Okay, I guess it's an honor to work with you then?"

Jill nodded and took out a bottle of sake, "Yeah yeah, you three can join squad one then, since Kira is there. You can go, I need some time alone." She then started drinking from the bottle.

The four visitors from the SEED world sweatdropped as they exited the room. Kira then suggested, "Why don't I introduce you the members of squad one?"

The three smiled as Cagali said, "Why not? I wanna meet the people who spent the time here with my brother."

Kira nodded as the three followed him to the cafeteria to see Ange, Momoka, Tusk, Salia, Chris, Rosalie, Vivian and Ersha sitting at their usual spot. Vivian saw him and yelled, "Kira's here!"

They turned to see the brunette with three new people. Ange asked, "Kira, who are they?"

Kira smiled, "Guys, this is Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala and Cagali Yula Atha. Lacus is my girlfriend, Athrun is my best friend and Cagali is my sister."

The members of squad one introduced themselves. Ersha smiled, "Its great to meet people from Kira's home."

Athrun nodded, "Likewise, its great to meet you."

They started chatting, mainly about Kira and what they knew of him. And for some reason she did not know, every time Ange saw Kira and Lacus happy together, she couldn't help but feel her heart ache.

XXX

Done. I think I rushed the meeting at Arzenal a bit. But my mind was a bit blank when I wrote this. Sorry if it was rushed. Review please. Next chapter will be more character development, and MAYBE the Festa chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys. Now, **Guest** , I know Shin isn't the best character of Seed Destiny, but if you study his character and interactions in the series, his personality is like that because his family was killed in the battle between the Freedom, Justice against the Calamity, Forbidden and Raider Gundam... which happens in SEED. Then Shin who is already somewhat mentally unstable, is influenced by Rey and Durandal.

So its not entirely his fault, well being proud ass bitch is his fault actually, and then when Neo has Stella pilot the Destroy Gundam, which Kira destroys in an attempt to protect everyone, Shin's mentality gets even more unstable. Not saying that I like Shin, I just love the Destiny and just about most mobile suits from the SEED/SEED DESTINY series.

Also, this is a HAREM fic, so its not exactly a love triangle or something. And yes, I agree Tusk x Ange is a great pairing. But I wanted to try this, Kira x harem. Plus I already had Ange's feelings lean towards Kira, Tusk towards Hilda. So it would be hard to change them back.

Anyways, lets get started.

XXX

One week had passed since the Minerva joined Arzenal, adding in two more mobile suits. Jill had decided, after getting over her hangover, that squad one will deploy with the huge ass ship seeing it had more than enough space for the Para-mails.

Mei nearly fainted when she studied the technology of the battleship, giving up halfway just as she did the Freedom and Strike Freedom.

Hilda was still a hard bitch while the rest of squad one had taken to the newcomers, so to speak, quite well. Chris and Rosalie were quickly taken with Athrun, to the ire of Cagali and amusement of just about everyone else.

The addition also complimented the squad's performances during their trainings, as the DRAGONs had mysteriously stopped their attacks right after the Minerva arrived.

Tusk, Kira and Athrun had also formed somewhat of a brother type bond, seeing as the three were the only males on the island.

Speaking of Tusk, he had tried to get close to Hilda. But it would seem the girl was still ignoring him and giving him the silent treatment.

Now, Lacus and Ange were in the onsen alone. Cagali, Momoka, Ersha and Vivian had gone to look after the children. Salia was out for her hobbies. Rosalie and Chris were having shifts at the cafeteria while Hilda was in her room. As for the three males, they were in the simulation room having fun.

Lacus asked the blonde, "Ange-san, it has been on my mind a while, what are your thoughts on Kira?"

Ange tried as hard as she could not to blush, "What do you mean?"

The pink princess smiled slightly, "I saw the looks you gave him. You like him, don't you?"

The former princess of the Misurugi Empire cursed inside, she had hoped Lacus wouldn't notice, and she really didn't want to be a third wheel.

Ange shook her head, "No, I don't. And besides, are you sure you should be asking, considering you are in a relationship with him?"

Lacus shook her head smiling, "If I was a normal girl, yes. I don't mind, besides, polygamy isn't wrong. Not many people practise that since not many men can support the costs of having more than one woman, and most of the time the women are territorial. I have also seen the expression you have when you look at Kira. Cagali has that same look when she looks at Athrun before they got together."

Ange blinked, "What?"

The pink songstress laughed slightly, "Surprised that I am accepting the fact I might have to share him? I have accepted that fact long ago, since I know I cannot be with him forever, but I never said anything about it. But considering he left our home, and might never come back, I did not disconsider that possibility."

Ange blinked in surprise, surprised that not only was the pinkette so accepting but also for thinking so far ahead.

She asked, "What are you getting at?"

Lacus smiled again, "I'm saying I don't mind if you want to pursue a relationship with Kira. He is kind, gentle and strong. His will and desires draw people towards him. Plus, he stuck by you during the early days you joined Arzenal when you were discriminated. It's not a strange thing that you would have feelings for him."

Ange only stared at her, awed that the girl could conclude so much even though she had only been here for a week.

Lacus continued, "I myself was drawn by his desire to protect what he loved. He was a pacifist even though he fought in a war. Kira fought to end a war, not win it. Whenever he fought, he rarely killed, only neutralized them."

Ange nodded, not trusting herself to answer. Lacus stood up from the water, "Well, I have said what I have, if you do like him, go for it. I don't mind having to share him, in fact I do think it is quite hot."

She said the last part while smiling teasingly before she walked out, leaving Ange alone there in her thoughts.

After hearing Lacus' words, her feelings about Kira had not cleared up, but she knew, she had feelings for the brunette. Ange did not know how to act, she wanted to convey her feelings, but she was confused.

After that she filed it away for later and got out of the water, not wanting to get a fever again.

As Ange entered her room, clean and dressed, Momoka looked at her with a grim expression. The maid said, "Angelise-sama, I received a message from the empire. Its about Sylvia-sama."

Ange looked surprised, "What? Show me."

Momoka nodded and conjured up a Mana panel and played the message. As she heard the message, Ange's face turned to one of shock and anguish.

Meanwhile, Kira, Athrun and Tusk had just finished their training session. Athrun complimented, "You're quite good, Tusk."

The last Ancient Human chuckled, "Not as good as you two. You basically trashed my Arquebus with your Infinite Justice."

Kira shook his head, "Even though we toned down the specs of our suits in the simulators, the technology difference is still quite large. So even if our skills weren't as good as we are, we would still have won. You holding against the two of us at the same time proves that your piloting skills are top notch."

Tusk laughed and nodded, "Then I'll take that compliment."

Athrun then asked, "By the way, when we passed Jasmine's mall, I saw many of them decorating stuff."

Kira nodded, "Yeah, I am also curious as well."

Tusk blinked before he remembered and groaned, "Shit, I completely forgot about that."

The two Coordinators stared at the Ancient Human. Tusk continued, "Well, I guess Kira wouldn't know as he came here a bit after the Festa took place if I remember correctly. Every year, there will be one day when all members of Arzenal will stop work. Its like a festival of sort, to allow the Norma to take a rest."

Kira nodded in understanding, "I see. So something like Labour Day."

Athrun nodded, "Yeah. Well, at least this shows appreciation for them."

Tusk shook his head, "Well, in the beginning maybe. But now its just a tradition of sorts. But the worst part is every time the Mermaid Festa takes place, everyone has to wear swimming clothing. They also hold competitions and so on."

Kira and Athrun shared a smirk, the brunette saying, "I don't see how that is a bad thing?"

Athrun nodded as he folded his arms, "It must have been a great time during the Festa yes?"

Tusk glared at the two slightly, "Oi! I was a kid back them, I had no idea and they freaked me out!"

The two merely laughed as they continued their banter, not noticing the twin-tailed redhead that was staring at Tusk at a distance sadly.

Meanwhile, in the world of Aura, or the True Earth, the Destiny and Force Impulse were having a spar with the Enryugo, Hekiryugo and Soryugo.

Shin roared as he charged with his Arondight anti-ship sword. Salamandinay followed suit with her own sword, Tenrai. The two suits clashed blades while Luna was keeping a distance against Kaname and Naga using her beam rifle.

Then Shin activated his Wings of Light and blurred towards the red Ryu Shin Ki. Salamandinay gasped as the Destiny suddenly sped up. She drew her beam cannon and shot a blast at Shin, but the ace pilot of ZAFT only dodged it as the beam shot through an afterimage of the Gundam.

Then Salamandinay sighed as she heard Shin say, "Yield?"

The Destiny had blurred to the back of the Enryugo, placing the Arondight at the back side of the cockpit, thus winning the spar.

The princess nodded, "Yes, I yield. I swear those wings of yours are some kind of life hack."

Shin chuckled, "Well, I guess when it comes to tech, the Destiny and Impulse wins."

Salamandinay couldn't deny that. So they stopped and watched Luna take on Kaname and Naga. With the spar coming to a draw.

After their sparring session, Salamandinay asked the two Coordinators to follow her to a briefing room.

The princess conjured up a hologram and said, "In a few weeks or so, we will be launching another attack on the False Earth."

Shin and Lunamaria nodded, letting her continue, "I am going to test out a new weapon, the Space-Time Divergence Cannon. So I want you two to deal with the blue winged one."

Shin and Luna nodded. Then Salamandinay moved the hologram to show an image of the Minerva, Akatsuki Gundam and Infinite Justice Gundam. She said, "Also, I've just received news that these units have joined them."

Shin and Luna blinked in surprise, "What?!"

They recognized the two mobile suits and especially the ship they worked under when they were in ZAFT.

The dragon princess nodded, "I guess you know of them."

Luna nodded, "Yes, the red one, the Infinite Justice, was piloted by one of our friends, but he turned to the enemy. As for the gold one, she was one of our enemies as well. The ship is ours, we worked on it before coming here."

Salamandinay nodded, "Then we should take it back."

Shin and Luna nodded as they went through the plans before heading out to take a rest.

A few days later, on the island of Arzenal, Kira, Athrun and Tusk found themselves in swimming trunks and nothing else. The girls of Arzenal, which was basically the entire population on the island all wear swimming suits.

Athrun sighed, "Why did I go with this again?"

Kira had a forced smile while Tusk smiled sympathetically, "Well, you decided since it was a once in a year thing, we should just man up and do the same. These are the results."

The three males were standing awkwardly on the only beach of Arzenal. Cagali slapped her lover's back half-heartedly, "Just bear with it, it's just one day. Besides, its a rare occasion to see you in anything but swimming trunks."

Athrun sighed as he merely hung his head and said nothing. Lacus smiled softly, "Athrun, like Cagali said, its a mere day, and its a big occasion for the Norma here. So just go with it."

The blue haired man just sighed and nodded. Kira then asked, "By the way, anyone seen Ange?"

Since the only ones there were the people from the SEED universe while the rest of the Norma were all having fun, they all shrugged.

Meanwhile, Momoka was following Ange as the blonde grumbled, "Damn this, I feel so exposed wearing this two piece bikini. Why don't you need to wear this, Momoka?"

The maid was in her normal outfit, and she merely smiled, "Well, like Emma-san, I am not a Norma. So I have no need for that. Besides, its a tradition here."

Ange sighed, "Fuck this. It may be a day off for everyone, but this doesn't mean I have to wear a bikini."

Her maid then said, "Well, if it helps, Kira-san, Athrun-san and everyone from Kira-san's home are also doing the same."

Ange snapped her head at her maid, "Kira, Athrun and Tusk are wearing bikinis?!"

Momoka blinked and laughed, "No. I meant they are also wearing swimming outfits."

The former Misurugi princess sighed in relief, "I see. Good to know."

The two then continued wandering through the festival, their minds still on the message Momoka received.

Meanwhile, at the hangar, a transport ship was docking. Jill and Emma were there to greet the guest. As the doors of the ship opened, a girl with blonde hair and curly ends came out.

The leader of Arzenal greeted, "Welcome, Misty Rosenblum."

The princess of the Rosenblum empire smiled, "Thank you for your hospitality, Jill-san, Emma-san."

The two nodded and lead the princess to a room. As they entered, Misty asked, "Umm, is there a way I can meet Angelise-sama?"

Jill looked at the princess, "Yes, I can get someone to fetch her. And I believe she calls herself Ange now."

Misty nodded, "I see. So I can meet her right?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, if course."

The princess nodded smiling, "Thank you, I was surprised when I found out she was a Norma. So I wanted to come here to see her."

The two women nodded. Jill said, "Well, the Festa is going on, you can look around of you wish. Enjoy your stay."

The princess nodded smiling as the women walked off.

Somewhere in Arzenal, a red haired twin tailed girl was walking around in a bikini as stealthily as she could. Hilda thought, ' This is it, I will leave this place and go to mama.'

Unknown to the girl, Tusk was following her, having left the group of Mobile Suit pilots to look for the girl. He saw her moving sneakily and couldn't help but follow her to see what she was up to.

They moved towards the hangar. Tusk saw she was moving for her Para-mail and asked, "What are you doing?"

The girl jumped before quickly turning and pointed a pistol she pulled out of nowhere at Tusk. (coughherchestcough)

The Ancient Human blinked in surprise as the girl glared at him, "Why were you following me?"

Tusk raised his arms in a surrendering manner, "I was going to look for you. But then you looked sneaky, so I decided to see what you were up to."

Hilda narrowed her eyes and started, "I am leaving this hellhole."

Tusk's eyes widened in shock, "What? Why?"

Hilda didn't know why she was telling him, but she told him anyway, "I have next to nothing here now. I'm going back to my mother."

Tusk's eyes widened further, "What? What do you mean nothing? You have me, Chris and Rosalie. Besides, how do you plan on leaving."

The redhead gripped her gun, "My Para-mail, I'm taking fuel from other Para-mails so I can get away. I'm not stopping, either you leave me to go or I shoot you."

Tusk stared at the girl for a while. He sighed, knowing full well he would regret this shit and turned, leaving the hangar without another word.

At the same time, Emma had found Ange on the beach. The officer said, "Ange, the princess of Rosenblum is here and she wants to meet you."

Ange sighed, she remembered her fellow blonde princess well. Misty was one of her friends before her status as Norma was announced.

The former princess nodded, "I won't disagree, but why would she be here?"

Emma turned and walked, "The royal family of Rosenblum is the family that provides supplies to Arzenal. So them coming here to check up on us wouldn't be strange."

Ange blinked, "So everything that happens here, they know of it?"

The officer nodded, "Yes. Now come on, we must move."

The former princess shrugged and merely followed the officer, before an idea popped into existence. Momoka merely followed her as they walked to the room where Misty was.

After a short walk, Emma opened the door and said, "Misty-sama, Ange is here."

The princess smiled, "Thank you, Emma-san. Can you leave? I would like to talk with Angelise-sama."

The officer nodded and left with Momoka who would stand outside the room as she returned to her duties.

Misty smiled, "Its been a while, Angelise-sama."

Ange sighed, "Stop that. Its bad enough Momoka still calls me that. I'm Ange now, simply Ange. And yes, it has been a while, after so many stuff happened."

The princess of Rosenblum smiled sadly, "Yes. To find out you are a Norma. But no matter who you are, you're still the Angelise I know."

Ange couldn't help but smile, "Thank you." Her face then turned serious, "Anyways, I have a favor to ask of you."

Misty blinked in curiosity as Ange walked over to her.

A while later, Ange and Momoka were at the hangar. The blonde said, "Momoka, I'm gonna prepare the shuttle, use the emergency locks to unlock the shuttle. Then you'll jump up on the ship and we'll go save Sylvia."

Momoka nodded and they headed to do their part. At the same time, Hilda cursed as she found she couldn't unlock her Para-mail or any other Para-mails since Mei locked down every one of them.

She strolled around the hangar stealthily before she saw Ange and Momoka working on a shuttle.

She slowly sneaked towards the shuttle, hoping to sneak in and take the ship. But right as she reached the entrance, she felt a gun on her bare back.

Ange's voice reached her ears, "What are you doing, Hilda?"

The redhead growled, "What do you think? I'm planning on taking this ship for myself."

The blonde narrowed her eyes, "Oh no, I am using this ship to leave. I can't give it to you."

Hilda blinked, "What? You're leaving?"

Ange nodded, the gun still pointed at Hilda, "Yes, I have something I must do. So I need to leave Arzenal."

The redhead considered her words, then she asked, "Then why don't we team up? Your maid can just pilot the ship while I unlock the locks on the ship, then we leave for the mainland. It's faster and no one will detect us easily."

Ange thought for a while, "Fine. Let's hurry then. "

She lowered her gun as Hilda stepped away a bit. Ange nodded to Momoka and they got to work.

After a few minutes, all three were on the ship, with one unconscious Misty Rosenblum tied up on the passenger seats as the shuttle headed for the Misurugi Empire.

XXX

Done. Review please. I am working on my Naruto Gundam fic after this, maybe after I post two chapters on that. Then I'll get back to this. For some reason, I seem to keep getting ideas for new stories even though I have my hands full on my current ones. Anyway, ciao.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello!!! This is chapter 11. Come on guys, reviews, I mean I need feedback cuz I have no idea how good or bad I am doing. Anyways, let's get on with the newest chapter. And I won't be focusing much on Hilda's part, since it is actually quite short compared to Ange's.

XXX

Ange, Hilda and Momoka had landed the ship in a forest. They then decided to travel on foot as they were just outside the Misurugi Empire and Hilda's home town.

As they reached the point where they had to go separate paths, Ange said, "This is where we part ways. Since we made it this far, I guess I should wish you luck in whatever you're doing."

Hilda smirked, "Yeah, I guess so. Well then, good luck on whatever you're doing too. With luck, we might make it back alive and see each other again."

Ange shrugged, "Why not?"

The redhead nodded and she left on the road while Ange and Momoka headed for the empire. The two decided to get a means of transport first, and the best place they knew was the laria hangar.

At night, as Ange and Momoka stealthily sneaked into the hangar, they found someone they didn't expect to see.

The person gasped, "A-angelise?!"

Ange stepped out into the hangar with Momoka, "Akiho, I never expected to see you again."

The girl backed away fearfully, "No! Please don't kill me!"

Ange sighed, "Why would I kill you? I am your friend, am I not?"

Akiho nodded while smiling forcefully, "Friend? Yes! I am your friend, so please don't kill me!"

Ange sighed again, "I just want transport, I won't do anything, okay?"

The girl nodded as she backed away to a corner. Ange nodded to Momoka as the maid went to activate the vehicle. Then Ange caught Akiho trying to contact the police. The former princess narrowed her eyes and charged her former friend.

In a moment, Akiho found herself tied up in ropes before she was knocked out.

Ange sighed, "Well, I expected that. Let's go, Momoka."

The maid nodded and the two zipped out of the hangar on the vehicle into the forest, headed for the castle of the Misurugi Empire where they knew Sylvia was caught captive.

The message they received (I'm pretty sure most of you know by now what that is even if I did not say it) was a recording that had Ange's sister, Sylvia's screams from torture. The last thing they heard was Sylvia's plea for Ange to save her, and being the loving sister she is, Ange decided to go save her sister.

As they rode through the dark night, with Momoka driving the Mana powered vehicle, Ange heard the sound of sirens coming from behind.

Ange cursed as she saw police vehicles closing in on them. She said urgently, "Momoka, step on it!"

The maid obliged and they sped up. The police did the same and Ange drew her rifle and started shooting. To her frustration, the police conjured up mana barriers.

Then, some of the police took out mana net guns and shot at them. Ange quickly punched the nets as they shattered.

One of the police yelled, "Don't use Mana nets, the Norma can just break our Mana. Use physical ones!"

They instantly replaced their mana guns with physical net guns and fired. Ange pulled Momoka to a side so the vehicle turned away from the nets.

And out of pan and into the fire, as soon as they lost the police on their tails, they found themselves met with a barricade and a bunch of police waiting for them.

Ange easily spotted the girl, Akiho, she had tied up earlier. A police used a microphone and said, "Attention Norma, surrender now or we will be forced to take action."

Ange tch'd and took out a bazooka she had in the stash of weapons she was carrying. She aimed at them and fired, careful to aim at the ground as she didn't want to kill anyone. This effectively blinded all of them as Ange ordered, "Momoka, turn right and head straight."

The maid complied and they soon reached a fountain. Ange pointed to a part of the fountain, "There, go straight in."

Momoka blinked, "Umm, Angelise-sama, that doesn't look like we can go through."

Ange replied, "Just believe me, we'll be fine."

Her maid nodded reluctantly and braced for impact as they closed in the part of the fountain. But the pain never came as they passed right through the water into an underground path.

Momoka marvelled at the secret pathway, "Woah, how did you know this?"

Ange gave a small smile, "Well, everyone in the royal family knows of this as it is an emergency evacuation route. This will lead straight to the castle."

Momoka nodded as they sped through the tunnel.

Meanwhile, Hilda had stealthily stolen some clothes from a shop. The redhead was now walking towards her mother's house.

As she entered the compound, she found her mother tending to the gardens. Hilda spoke, "Okaa-san."

The woman looked up and saw the teen, "Umm, I'm sorry. Are you looking for someone?"

Hilda blinked, "What do you mean? Its me."

Her mother shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you."

Hilda thought maybe it was because she grew up that her mother didn't recognize her. But those thoughts were wiped away when a voice called out, "Okaa-san? Is there anyone there?"

A young girl with the exact same hairstyle Hilda had when she was a child walked out of the house. The woman smiled, "Don't worry Hilda-chan. You can go back and play."

The redhead (Norma) face turned into one of shock as she realized that she was replaced. Her shock turned into anger as she said calmly, "So I've be replaced. Is that it?!"

She yelled out that last part, causing her mother to shout back, "Just leave us alone!"

Hilda walked forward and raised her hand to slap her mother. But then the younger girl stepped forward and yelled while conjuring a mana barrier, "Don't hurt Okaa-san!"

Hilda easily broke the barrier as the younger girl looked at her elder sister in shock and fear, "Norma."

The girl fell to the ground as she backed away in fear. Hilda's mother quickly went to embrace the girl, "Just leave! We want nothing to do with you!"

Hilda (Norma) sighed as she got fed up, "Fine, if that's how it is."

She turned and left wordlessly, but tears rolled down her cheeks as it started to rain. Then several police vehicles passed by her before she was suddenly assaulted by the police from behind.

After being betrayed by her mother, Hilda simply had no will no fight back, so she just laid there while the police beat her up.

Then, they all heard a loud noise, the sound of a Para-mail. A figure in black jumped down from the Arquebus and quickly took out all the police before he rushed to Hilda's side.

The young man said in worry, "Hilda! Are you okay?"

Hilda could only say his name, "Tusk."

The last Ancient Human carried his childhood friend bridal style and jumped onto his Para-mail, "It'll be fine. I'm taking you back now."

Hilda muttered his name once more before she fell unconscious as they sped back to Arzenal.

Back to Ange and Momoka, the two had burst out of the tunnel and were in front of the castle. They got down on foot as the vehicle would make too much noise.

Ange passed a rifle to Momoka, "You know how to use this right?"

Momoka nodded as she turned off the safety on the rifle and they headed inside the castle.

Ange said once they were in, "So, where is Sylvia?"

Momoka took a moment to sense the younger princess, "If what I can sense is correct, she is on the balcony."

Ange nodded and they headed straight for the balcony. As they walked through the hallways, they were spotted by several guards. The guards easily recognized their former princess. One of them said in shock, "A-angelise-sama!"

Another guard reprimanded his colleague, "She's not our princess anymore! She's a damned Norma! Shoot!"

They opened fire while Ange easily dodged the bullets. Momoka was taking cover behind a wall as Ange intercepted the guards.

Ange rushed in and used her rifle to knock out the guards, wondering how in the nine hells was the castle protected so well with all these useless guards.

The former princess nodded to her maid as they quickly headed for the balcony. Once they reached it, they found Sylvia tied up on a cross.

Ange ran to the cross and untied her sister. The girl said weakly, "Onee-sama, you came."

Ange smiled at her, "Of course, I am your sister after all."

Before they could continue, they heard a man's voice, "Well well well, I must say you really are a fool, Angelise."

They turned to look up and saw Julio standing there. Soldiers swarmed out of the doors and surrounded them, quickly subduing Momoka and aimed they weapons at Ange.

The former princess glared at her brother before she felt a sharp pain on her back as she was slashed by a knife. She looked back and was shocked to see Sylvia holding the blood stained knife.

Ange said in shock, "Sylvia?!"

The girl glared at her older sister, "Shut up! You made me like this! You even killed our mother!"

Ange face took on one of despair as she could only lay there. Julio smirked, "Hmph, guards, take her away, her sentence is execution."

The guards tied up the shocked Ange and dragged her away. They soon arrived to a stage with hangar (?) for public execution, a crowd of people standing there as if they were waiting for Ange's execution.

Ange had gotten over her shock as she walked onto the stage. As she walked, she heard the insults the people down stage was throwing.

Ange thought back on her mother's words and started to sing, "Hajimari no hikari, kirali kirali..."

Julio and Sylvia blinked as they recognized the song, Towagatari. The crowd was also surprised by the sudden singing as Ange walked to the ropes.

Julio ignored the song and ordered, "Hang her! Now!"

The guards quickly put the rope over the singing blonde and pulled the lever. This stopped the singing as Ange hanged midair, slowly losing consciousness as she thought, 'Okaa-sama, Otou-sama... Kira.'

Her thoughts were interrupted as a bullet cut through the ropes and she fell to the ground. (Note, she is still in her uniform as Julio didn't let her change, instead deciding to execute her immediately.)

They all looked up to see the Strike Freedom coming down. The people quickly cleared as the mobile suit landed with a loud boom.

It bent down so that the cockpit was just in front of Ange. The cockpit opened and a man in a suit came out. Ange said in joy and relief as she hugged the brunette, "Kira!"

Momoka stood there with a smile as she saw the scene. Julio yelled, obviously distressed and panicked, "What are you doing?! Catch them!!!"

Kira stared at the Emperor of the Misurugi Empire before looking back at the girl in his arms, "Let's go."

Ange nodded before asking, "You have a gun?"

Kira raised an eyebrow but still handed her a pistol, "You're not gonna kill him, are you?"

Ange gave no reply and just held the pistol, seemingly aimed at her former brother. The blonde man's eyes widened in fear, "Wait! Please don't- HARGH!"

He was cut off by a loud bang as Ange pulled the trigger. But she didn't kill him, all Ange did was leave a deep scar on his left cheek, blood oozing from the wound that was made by the superb marksmanship of Ange.

Kira said nothing as they entered the Strike Freedom's cockpit with Momoka and took off. As they flew, Ange said, trying not to blush, "Arigatou, Kira, for saving me."

Kira smiled, "Its fine. We're friends right? I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Ange then did something that made almost made lose control of the Freedom, she kissed him right on the lips.

They separated and Kira looked at her in shock, reminding himself to keep the Freedom stable and flying, "What?"

Ange smiled while blushing slightly, "Well, when I first came to Arzenal, I was a bitch, and everyone else hated me, well, Ersha, Vivian and Salia didn't, but you stuck by me."

Kira stared at her, "You know I am with Lacus."

Ange looked at him in the eye, "She spoke with me. She is okay with us."

Kira was about to reply when they received a distress call from the very place they were headed.

Jill said urgently, "Kira. We have detected a huge army of DRAGONs headed your way. I've sent squad one on the Minerva. Tusk and Hilda have received their orders, go back to the ship and have Ange get on her unit. We'll decide your punishments later."

Kira and Ange nodded. The Coordinator looked at the blonde, "We'll talk about this later."

They sped towards the Minerva as soon as they spotted it. The cockpit opened and they went in. Ange quickly mounted the Vilkiss and all of squad one launched out of the ship.

As they flew, Lacus said through the comm, "Everyone, the Minerva will provide support, all of you rush in and take out the DRAGONs quickly, we cannot let them reach the people."

Apart from Kira, Athrun and Cagali, none of the actually cared for the people of mana. They closed in on the singularity point before they saw about 50 Scuna class and 5 Brigg class coming out of the portal. But what caught their eyes were two mobile suits.

Athrun said in shock, "The Destiny and Impulse. Why are they here?!"

Lacus shook her head, "No idea. But if they are our enemies, then we mustn't back down."

Chris commented, "Whoever they are, we should just shoot them down. They are our bounty after all."

Rosalie nodded in agreement while the others stayed silent.

Kira then said, "All Para-mail riders, engage the DRAGONs, Athrun and I will fight those two. Lacus, you provide support for everyone. Cagali, you help them with the DRAGONs."

No one objected, but they could hear Salia grumbling, "Who died and made him captain."

As they closed in, the Destiny charged straight for the Freedom, the Impulse following behind.

Kira drew his beam saber in his right hand, the left hand still holding a beam rifle, and clashed with the Destiny's Arondight sword.

Athrun clashed blades with the Impulse as he asked in an open channel, "The Impulse, are you Lunamaria?"

This got him a reply, the voice of the girl asking in shock, "That voice, Athrun Zala?!"

This also got a response from the Destiny, "Why are you here?!"

Athrun quickly recognized the voice, "Shin?!"

Shin said again, "Then that means that Akatsuki is Cagali Yula Atha, and this Freedom is the same Freedom from our world!"

The Destiny pushed the sword harder as Kira fought back equally. Meanwhile the others were cutting down the DRAGONs. As Tusk sent a freeze bullet at a Brigg class, he asked, "Do they have some bad blood?"

Cagali replied as she shot down a Scuna class, "Yes. Kira killed the Destiny's pilots loved one, in return he killed Kira. And Athrun and those two were once on the same squad."

Tusk nodded, "I see. They'll be fine right?"

Cagali smiled, "Of course. Kira and Athrun are the best tag team I know."

Just as she said that, Kira and Athrun both activated their SEED mode. Shin gasped as the Freedom suddenly pushed his sword away and flew up, deploying all of his DRAGOON pods as he did.

Then Shin gasped again as he recognized the patterns the pods were flying, he barely dodged the beams as he flew away from the pods, "You bastard!"

Kira didn't reply as he alligned all the pods with himself and fired all his weapons in Full Burst mode. Shin's eyes widened as he quickly flew upwards to avoid the blast.

With Luna and Athrun, the man asked, "Why are you fighting us? These DRAGONs are human's enemy!"

Luna replied reluctantly, "That... I can't tell you yet. But the DRAGONs are just as humans as we are."

Athrun blinked, "What?"

Luna pushed the Justice away and said, "I don't want to fight you. But a warning, the next time we fight, that island will be gone."

The Impulse quickly flew back into the singularity point. Shin saw this and gritted his teeth before he too flew back.

As the two Gundam flew retreated, the remaining DRAGONs did the same. But one of the Scuna class spotted Julio and charged at the emperor.

The blonde bastard screamed as he backed against the wall, "No! Help me! Norma! It's your job to kill them!"

He was about to scream more bullshit when the Scuna class fell to the ground, shot by a bullet from the Vilkiss.

Julio sighed in relief and said, "Thank you! I shall reward you with anything you want!"

His face of relief turned into one of shock when he heard Ange's voice, "Is that so? Then give me your life."

The Vilkiss aimed its rifle at the emperor. She was about to fire when she heard Lacus say, "Ange-san, is that truely worth it?"

Ange sat there for a while, she wanted to say yes, but she calmed herself and lowered the gun, "No. Our mission is over, can we go back?"

Lacus smiled as the Vilkiss returned to the Minerva, followed by the other machines as they returned to Arzenal.

Soon they returned to the island, and Jill was staring down at the two girls. The commander said sternly, "You two, are going to be suspended in prison for three days, for trying to escape from Arzenal, understand?"

The two nodded, she could have done much worse, and they knew that, so they just kept silent.

In the cells, Hilda sat there staying silent. Then everyone at the island smiled as they heard a familiar voice singing. Hilda smiled slightly as she watched the blonde sway as she sang the one song her mother left her.

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, all of the leaders around the world were sitting at a table yelling and arguing.

A blonde man with long hair sighed and spoke in a cold voice, "Calm down, ladies and gentlemen. To be honest, I am quite disappointed with the world as it is now. So, when faced with this, there are only two choices, sit here and perish, or wipe out the DRAGONs."

Everyone looked at him shocked. A woman, a leader of a random continent asked, "And how, Embryo-sama? We do not have the firepower to destroy them. You saw those two new machines, even with the Norma, we can't possibly win."

The now named Embryo gave them a smile, "I must admit, those new robots are certainly a surprise, both on this side and that side. But of course, if you don't want those two options, there is always the third."

All of the leaders looked at him curiously, Julio asked him, "And that is?"

Embryo's smile widened, "Why, that is to destroy the world, and rebuild a new one."

Julio brightened up, "Of course! We can remake a world where there are no Norma! An excellent idea Embryo-sama!"

Embryo smiled and nodded. But inside he was even more disappointed with the Misurugi Emperor, to only look at things from a narrow point of view.

Julio then asked, "When can we begin though?"

Embryo chuckled, "Soon enough. I believe that is all. You're all dismissed then."

The leaders all disappeared before they could say anything as Embryo stood there alone. He chuckled, "Gundam, huh. It would seem their presence have spiced things up. Furthermore, that girl, Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, how interesting."

The self proclaimed Tuner stood there as he thought of the former princess of the Misurugi Empire.

XXX

Done. Review please. And sorry, I was planning halfway when I decided to add Cagali, it changed my mind in giving Lacus a mech.


	12. Chapter 12

I am BACK!!! I have been a bit busy these days, so I couldn't find the time to work on a new chapter. Please review, it helps and motivates me when I have feedback.

And I forgot to mention that Ange will be a bit ooc.

XXX

A few days after Ange escaped from the empire, Sylvia was in her room. She thought about what happened a few days ago, and she couldn't help but feel guilty. Truth to be told, she always loved her sister, but when the young princess found out her sister to be a Norma, she couldn't believe it.

In denial, Sylvia even convinced herself the Norma had killed her sister at some point and took her place. With that mindset, she allowed herself to follow Julio's suggestion to lure Ange out. They succeeded, and Ange was captured.

Sylvia could not forget those eyes Ange had, eyes that showed how hurt the former princess was for her betrayal. But Sylvia suppressed her feelings, further convincing herself the Norma had killed her sister.

But deep down, she knew, her loving sister, Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, had always been a Norma and herself, yet Ange still loved her, maybe not anymore, but Ange had loved her, she had cared for her.

Sylvia sighed as she sat on her wheelchair. She moved out of her room into the hallways. Deciding to take a stroll, she controlled her chair to move.

As she moved, she was about to pass Julio's room but noticed it was slightly open. This piqued her curiosity, Julio was an asshole, but he never left his door open, being as paranoid one can be, he always added several locks on his door.

Sylvia decided to took a peek and was mortified at what she saw. In the room, on the bed of Julio's room, were two figures. One was her brother, the other was Julio's attendant, a woman named Riza.

As Julio laid on his bed with Riza on top of him, the woman trailed her finger along Julio's new scar.

Riza sent a disarming smile at the emperor, "You did well, Julio-sama. The scar makes you look fierce."

Julio smiled dazedly at the woman, a strange liquid leaking from his mouth. Riza placed her index finger over his mouth and dropped more of the liquid into his mouth.

As they had their seemingly romantic moment, Sylvia's eyes widened in horror as Riza grew a pair of wings and a tail, which Julio totally ignored as he stared at the silver haired woman dazedly.

Sylvia backed away slightly, but it made some noise that alerted Riza of her presence. Sylvia's eyes widened in fear as Riza's tail shot at her and coiled around her nexk, squeezing the air out of her as she fell unconscious, the last thing on her mind being her elder sister.

At Arzenal, Ange and Hilda had been discharged from their punishment. And now, Ange, Lacus and Kira were in a private room on the Minerva.

Kira sighed, "So, you two talked about it, and agreed to share me?"

Lacus smiled, "Well, I don't mind, plus we know how Ange feels, so why don't we give this a try?"

Ange stayed silent, she knew she was the third wheel, so to speak. But Lacus didn't mind, and she liked Kira.

Kira sighed, he looked at the two girls sitting in front of him. Truth to be told, the idea of having a relationship with two girls kinda excited him, especially since the two were quite beautiful. The Ultimate Coordinator pinched the bridge of his nose and thought, 'Ah screw this, I'll just go along with them.'

Kira let out a breathe and said, "Okay. We'll give this a try."

The two girls brightened up and Ange lunged at Kira and caught him in a hug. Kira chuckled awkwardly as Lacus stared at them in amusement.

Ange let go before she asked, "So, umm, how are we gonna tell the others?"

Kira shrugged, "I don't know. But I don't think they'll react badly."

The pink songstress then said, "Well, polygamy isn't that rare here, so I don't think they'd mind."

The three then stood up and headed the door.

At the same time, with Tusk and Hilda. The two were in an opening on the Minerva. Tusk began, "Hilda, what did you want?"

Hilda sighed and asked, "Answer me honestly, where were you all these years?"

Tusk stared at the girl, "After all of us Ancient Humans died out, I went out to gather information for Jill. I've been moving all around the world gathering info that could be beneficial for Arzenal."

Hilda looked at him straight in the eye, "So you moved all around the world, did you ever come to the island?"

Tusk nodded, "Yes, I came back here several times when I had to give Jill information."

Hilda narrowed her eyes, "So all these years you did come back, but you never bothered to see me?"

Tusk looked away and kept silent, he knew he should have at least stop by to see her, but he didn't, rather, he couldn't.

The redhead kept her gaze and asked, "Why?"

The brunette closed his eyes, still refusing to meet her gaze, "It's because I couldn't. I was afraid."

Hilda pushed on, "Afraid of what?"

Tusk turned his head to her, finally meeting her gaze, "Afraid if I stayed by you, with Arzenal, all of you would perish, just as my parents and the rest of the Ancient Humans did."

Hilda felt a sudden surge of anger as she heard Tusk left her for such a stupid reason. She punched the young man in the face, sending him to the floor.

She reached down and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him up as she growled softly, "Did you really think I, we would die so easily?"

Tusk kept silent before his eyes widened as Hilda smashed her lips into his. Hilda pulled away, "I always liked you, no, I loved you. Then you left, I wanted to forget about you. But then you suddenly came back."

Tusk replied, "So what now?"

Hilda asked again, "When you saved me back at the empire, did you come because of orders, or because you wanted to?"

Tusk looked at her and answered, "Both."

Hilda then said, "For you question, I want us."

She smashed her lips onto Tusk's before he could reply. Tusk was slightly surprised before he kissed back. They parted.

Hilda grinned slyly, "You're mine now."

The man chuckled, "Fine by me."

They then stood there enjoying each other's presence.

Meanwhile, in Arzenal's commander room. Jill was talking to Salia. The blue haired girl said, "I request Ange be taken off the Vilkiss."

Jill stared at her surrogate sister, "Why?"

Salia replied, "Ever since she has gotten used to it, she has been arrogant."

The commander sighed, "No. Besides, I do not see that."

Salia gritted her teeth, "Why her?! Is it because she has the blood of royalty?!"

Jill sighed, "Yes. She has something you and I do not have. Salia, to pilot the Vilkiss, you need several things. First of all is the will to protect. Ange with all her faults, is fighting to protect. She fought to protect her maid, she left Arzenal knowing she could die to save her sister. When have you ever fought to protect someone?"

Salia opened her mouth to answer before she realized she never did anything to protect anyone. Everytime she fought, it was either to impress Jill or money.

Jill continued, "Next, as you said, the blood of royalty. Ange is the same as I am. We have the blood of royalty, which you don't have, Salia."

The bluenette kept silent as Jill finished, "Finally, a pilot of the Vilkiss needs the ring of royalty. I had one, but I lost it. Ange has her ring passed down from her mother, which you also don't have."

Salia clenched her fists as Jill said again, "Salia, you can't pilot the Vilkiss, only Ange can. You and I lost the rights to the Vilkiss when we started fighting. I never fought to protect, you never did as well."

Salia stayed silent. Jill then said, "Let it go. The Vilkiss is important, yes, but that isn't your role."

Jill was about to say more when Pamela's voice came through the comm, "Ma'am, there is a singularity point in front of the base."

Jill's eyes widened as she conjured an image of the radar on her desk. She cursed and looked at Salia, "Get to the Minerva, deploy ASAP."

The girl nodded and rushed out as the black haired commander spoke into the mic, "Attention all Para-mail squadrons. A singularity point has appeared directly in front of Arzenal. Everyone is to deploy and defend the bade as well as destroy the DRAGONs."

Jill stared at the monitor again, "They could have done this in the beginning, why now?"

With Kira, Lacus and Ange, the three nodded to each other as they headed for the hangar, well, Kira and Ange did, Lacus went to the bridge to operate the Minerva.

As the two pilots rushed to the hangar, they saw the rest of squad one mounted on their respective machines. Kira and Ange got on their respective mechas and awaited for orders.

Lacus' face then appeared on everyone's monitors. The pinkette said, "The Minerva is launching. All units, prepare for launch."

Everyone nodded as the suits prepared to launch out of the ship. Lacus stared to the front, the other two squads had launched and were engaging the DRAGONs.

As the Minerva started to provide support fire, squad one launched. All units of squad one started to shoot down the DRAGONs before they heard a song.

Ange gasped slightly, "This song, its like the one my mother taught me."

Before anyone could react, two tornado like beams shot out of the singularity point, headed for the base. Before anyone could react, the beam engulfed both Para-mail squads and destroyed a huge portion of the island.

Everyone stared in shock as two of the Para-mail squadrons had been wiped out ao easily, making squadron one the remaining squad from Arzenal.

Athrun grabbed his controls harder, this was just like the Requiem. Cagali gritted her teeth as she also thought of what happened at the Requiem. Lacus merely stared at the monitor sadly.

Ange's voice then snapped everyone out of their stupor, "Guys, look."

They all saw where the Vilkiss was looking and spotted five units descending from the singularity point. They easily recognized the Destiny and the Impulse, but the other three looked like Para-mails.

Athrun muttered, "Shin, Luna."

Salia's voice came through the comm, "Ange, you handle the red one, Kira, Athrun, Cagali, you three fight those two Gundam type units. Hilda and Tusk, handle the other two Para-mails. The rest of us fight the DRAGONs."

Everyone nodded as they charged their respective targets, Lacus spamming every weapon the Minerva had apart from the positron cannon. Athrun and Kira clashed sabers with Shin while Cagali fought Luna. As for Ange, she charged the red Ryu Shin Ki.

As Shin blocked a blast from Kira, he asked, "Why are you fighting for these guys?"

Athrun asked in return, "That's my line! Why are fighting humanity's enemies?!"

Shin blocked a slash from the Justice, "Hah? What do you mean humanity's enemies?! Those bastards stole Aura!"

The Destiny sent a large blast at the Freedom, who countered with a blast from his torso, Kira asked, "What do you mean? The DRAGONs attacked first."

Shin denied, "If you bastards didn't steal their god, they wouldn't even think about attacking!"

Athrun then asked, "What do you mean steal their god? I've never even heard of it."

Shin growled, "That would explain it. There was a bastard named Embryo who stole Aura, the ancestor of the DRAGONs from their homeland. The people of Aura, your so called dragons are fighting to retrieve her."

By now the three Gundam had stopped fighting, even the Akatsuki and Impulse had stopped fighting as they looked at the three men in curiosity.

Kira asked, "Then who should we be fighting?"

Before anyone could answer, a song began.

A while ago, Ange, Hilda and Tusk were fighting the three Ryu Shin Ki as the Gundam types fought each other.

For some unknown reason, Ange felt a slight connection to the red Ryu Shin Ki. Ange charged the red mech and clashed blades with it.

The former princess asked on the open channel, "Who are you?"

No answer came as the red mech pushed the Vilkiss away. The two Arquebus were flying around trading bullets with the Hekiryugo and the Soryugo.

The Enryugo raised its rifle and shot a blast of energy at the Vilkiss who reacted by firing her own rifle.

They flew around trading blasts before the Enryugo put away her rifle and started singing, "Kaze ni toban el ragna, Sadame to chigiri kawashite, Kaze ni yukan el ragna, todorokishi tsubasa."

Ange's eyes widened in surprise as she heard the familiar tune. She closed her eyes as she felt that she needed to sing her mother's song as well.

The blonde took a breath and started singing as well, "Hajimari no Hikari, kirali kirali, owari no hikari lulalalila, kaesan el ragna, suna dokei wo, toki wa afuren, lulalalila. Iku oku amata no, inochi no honoo. Suruli, ochite wa hoshi ni."

As they sang, the two machines started to glow and turn golden. Kira felt the same energy from the blast that destroyed the two Para-mail squads earlier. He cursed and said, "Lacus! Send the METEOR now!"

Lacus nodded and announced, "METEOR, lift off."

The METEOR unit detached from the Minerva and flew towards the Strike Freedom. Kira docked the mobile suit with the power up unit and shot towards the two singing machines.

Then, as soon as Ange ended her verse, the two mechas unleased two tornadoes of pure energy. Kira saw this and unleashed all his weapons in METEOR Full Burst mode while he yelled, "STOP IT!"

As the three large volley of energy clashed, everything turned white. Kira and Ange found themselves in a white area with the red Ryu Shin Ki.

They then heard the voice of the Enryugo's pilot, "It would seem our clash was fated to be, pilot of Bilkiss."

They looked at the red Ryu shin Ki as the cockpit opened up, revealing a black haired girl. Ange stood up from her cockpit, "Who are you?"

As soon as she asked the question, a series of images showing different versions of Ange and the girl fighting each other appeared.

By now Kira had also stood up from his cockpit and the three were staring at each other. The girl smiled, "It would seem we are bounded by fate, the three of us and another one."

Then the images turned to show different versions of Kira, Ange, Lacus and the girl together.

The girl then continued, "My name is Salamandinay and this is my Enryugo. I look forward to meet you again. Kira Yamato, Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi."

The girl entered her machine before the two of them could ask her anything. The white area faded and they were back above the sea, back in their cockpits.

As the two members of squad one stayed there, Salamandinay said, "Everyone. Its time to go. Our mission is over."

The DRAGONs roared and rushed back into the singularity point while Shin tch'd before he too flew back to the portal, not before looking at Athrun, "The next time we meet, we will win, and we will retrieve what they lost, and we will get the Minerva back."

Shin stared at the Freedom one more time before he dived into the portal with Luna.

Soon, the remaining ones on the battlefield were the members of squad one and the Minerva.

After a while, the members of squad one were back on Arzenal and since a huge part of the island was destroyed, the Minerva was placed in front of Emma's house.

In Jill's office, Salia, Lacus, Jill, Emma, Jasmine, Maggie and Mei were going through the damages.

Jill sighed, "Damn that's a lot. Nothing we cannot cover, but still."

Mei nodded, "We lost two squads, now we only have one left."

Jill nodded, "One more thing. As of now, Lacus, you are the leader of the squad."

Salia looked at her surprised, "What?! Why?!"

Jill stared at her, "Well, since Lacus is on the Minerva, which is the mothership for the squad, I thought maybe she was suited to be the squad leader. Plus, Lacus has experience leading an army, yes?"

The pinkette nodded, "Yes. I lead an alliance back home during the war."

Salia wanted to refute but she nodded, seeing as Lacus was the one who gave them the order to launch and provides support from the ship.

Jill nodded, "Good. Now lets get t-"

She was cut off by an alarm as Pamela's voice came through the speakers, "Attention all units, a DRAGON has been spotted. I repeat, a Scuna class DRAGON has been spotted on the island."

They all looked at each other and rushed out of the room.

With Vivian, she had fallen asleep after the battle. When she reached her room, her bottle of lolipops had been destroyed just as half the room was. But she didn't care and just slept on her hammock.

After a while, she woke up and found herself a bit too heavy and wandered around the island. She then heard the announcement and started running, "A DRAGON! I have to help everyone kill it."

As she ran, she saw Salia and Ersha. But to her shock, the bluenette yelled, "Over there!"

Vivian turned to look for the beast but found nothing. She yelped when Salia and Ersha fired their rifles at her. Vivian yelled, "Hey!"

The two didn't bother to reply and just kept firing. Vivian ran away seeing they didn't care.

As she ran into the cafeteria, she looked at her hands, but found claws. The girl blinked before she looked at a pot that had her reflection on it.

Vivian gasped as she saw a DRAGON. She said in shock, "I am the DRAGON."

She then heard Hilda's voice, "It's over there!"

Vivian jumped up and took flight just in time to evade Hilda's rifle bullets. She flew out of the cafeteria and tried to look for help.

As she flew, she saw Ange, Kira and Athrun running towards her, also aiming rifles. The energetic pinkette races through her mind for ideas before a light bulb lit up in her head.

The dragon started to hum the song Ange has been singing, and that drew a reaction from them.

Ange lowered her rifle, everyone else did. The blonde then followed up on the Dragon's tune, singing Towagatari. By now, everyone had gathered at the area and were dumbfounded seeing the dragon humming the song and Ange singing it.

Their surprise increased as the Dragon landed in front of Ange and steam started to come out of its skin. A few seconds later, the steam dispersed and revealed Vivian.

Everyone stared in shock as their friend, one they could call a little sister, emerge from a dragon.

XXX

Done. Review please. I mean, really, I know at least a few people out of the shole population on Earth read this. Please give me some feedback.


	13. Chapter 13

This is chapter 13. Sorry about that 'shole' typo. I do not own Cross Ange or Gundam SEED Destiny. HAPPY NEW YEAR! May your dreams or resolutions be achieved. Also, I will not be bringing Djirbil in, that guy sucks, and in SRWV, I don't know why they added him, its just a waste of data.

XXX

The leaders of the world were once again in a meeting after word of the attack on Arzenal. Embryo sat under a tree reading a book as he sighed, the leaders were once again arguing like idiots.

The self-proclaimed Tuner of the World tuned out the arguments and grinned as he studied the history of the world of SEED, more specifically the events that happened until the battle of Requiem. The mobile suits were certainly interesting, but what caught his attention was the Destroy Gundam.

He closed the book and stood up. Turning to the table, where a seat was vacant, which was his, the leaders of the world shut their mouths as the blonde said, "Please calm down, ladies and gentlemen. The DRAGONs attack is nothing to worry about. They survived didn't they?"

The leaders all kept silent as he continued, "Like I proposed previously, we can leave the world to die, kill the dragons or rebuild it. So, it is time to make a choice, a choice I leave to all of you. What is your answer?"

All of them looked at each other, uncertain of what to do, and that disappointed Embryo to see his creations so weak in the mind. Julio then stood up and said aloud, "Then we should rebuild it! We should rebuild a world without Norma and the DRAGONs!"

Embryo smiled at the Misurugi Emperor who looked at him, "A good choice. As a gift, I will provide you with several additions to your army. Do not disappoint me."

The blonde snapped his fingers and continued, "I will send them to you later. Julio, I expect you to make the correct decision. Meeting adjourned."

As soon as he finished all of them disappeared before they could say anything. Embryo looked at his book again as he smiled, bending time and space to recreate the one thing that rained chaos upon the world of SEED.

Meanwhile, back at Arzenal, all of those present were shocked as Vivian emerged from the DRAGON. Ange muttered under her breath as she realized, "She's a DRAGON, but that'd mean..."

She trailed off as she started to run towards a cliff where a pit had been dug to burn all the dead DRAGONs. The others followed her as they neared the pit where Jasmine had just thrown a match into the pit which was filled with the corpses of the Scuna class DRAGONs and oil.

The old woman noticed them and yelled, "STOP!"

She was too late as they reached the edge of the pit, just in time to see the corpses of the dragons revert to those of human beings. Ange had a face of shock and despair as she realized, "All this time, we have been killing humans?"

The former princess felt sick and started to vomit as she thought back on all those dragons she killed. Kira, Athrun, Cagali and Lacus merely stayed silent as the girls of Arzenal realized their sins. The four of them had fought in wars, and as much as they didn't like killing, they knew how to deal with the guilt of killing someone.

Jill's voice rang as the commander walked to them, "So you all found out. I guess it had to come sooner or later."

Ersha snapped her head at the woman, "They were humans like us! How could you say that?!"

"This is war."

An answer came, but it was not fron Jill. Everyone turned to look at Kira, his best friend, his sister and his girlfriend looking at him sadly.

Kira stared at the girls of Arzenal, "We may have been defending ourselves from them, but it doesn't change the fact we are at war. They are living beings as much as we are. And in war, its either them, or us."

Ange looked at the brunette, everyone knew he was right, but it didn't change the fact that they killed fellow human beings.

Ange then asked, the question directed at Jill, "So you knew all along?"

The commander nodded, "Yes. In fact most of the higher ups know, you would as well if you completed your baptism that day."

Ange stayed silent. She then said, "I want answers. _We_ want answers."

Jill nodded, "Very well, I suppose you all deserve them, especially you, Ange."

She turned, "All of you, come to my office. I will tell you how this place, how our war with the DRAGONs came to be."

They all looked at each other before they followed her to her office.

Meanwhile, in the land of Aura, Salamandinay, Kaname, Naga, Shin and Luna were looking at an unconscious young blonde girl.

The princess pondered, "What should we do with her?"

Naga said without hesitation, "We should just kill her."

Kaname said shocked, "What?! No! She may be of the false Earth, but she can be used for much more."

Shin nodded, "Yeah, we can use her to blackmail those bastards. She's a princess after all."

Salamandinay sighed, "We'll figure out what to do with her later, let's just place her in the dungeon for now."

Back at Arzenal, everyone except Tusk were dumbfounded by the story Jill just told them.

Athrun blinked, "So, long ago, a god found the world imperfect, decided to create a new one where Mana exists. But his plan backfired a bit, which is the Norma. Then Tusk's ancestors stole a weapon from this god and reshaped it into the Vilkiss."

Jill nodded. Cagali then asked, "So where do the DRAGONs fit in this?"

Jill looked at the unconscious Vivian, "They are the people of the first world this god made. He took something from them, so they attack us. The leaders decided to make use of us and made us defend them from those DRAGONs."

Lacus then said, "But if your aim is to overthrow this god, then wouldn't it be illogical to fight the DRAGONs?"

Jill shrugged, "Who knows? But I have a plan, Libertus, to fight that god. The Vilkiss is important for that. Ange just unlocked a huge portion of its power."

Ange thought back to the beam she used, she muttered a word, "The Discord Feather."

Jill nodded, "Yes, the Discord Feather, a space-time convergence cannon that can bend space and time of the target. That is what the weapons, the Ragna-mail, of that god can do."

"I never thought myself as a god you know."

A voice interrupted them as everyone turned to the source of the voice to see a long haired blonde man. For some reason, Athrun, Cagali and Lacus immediately disliked the man. As for Kira, he felt weary if him.

Jill growled, "Embryo."

He smiled, "Nice to see you, Alektra, or should I call you Jill. I appreciate you telling them about me and the past, but I prefer to call myself a tuner, the World Tuner."

The woman growled, "What do you want?"

Embryo flashed them a smile, "Apart from checking up on all of you, I came to tell you about a little problem you have to face a bit later. I look forward to see how you'd face your next challenge, especially the three Gundam you have there. Well, I have said enough, have fun."

Then the man vanished and as if on cue, a voice rang to them, "Attention Norma, as of now, you are relieved of your duties, you may board our ships and return to the mainland to resume your lives."

Ange growled as the voice continued to sprout bullshit, "Julio."

Jill nodded and spoke into the microphone, "Attention everyone, don't believe a word from that bastard. Prepare to fight, defend the island."

As soon as she gave the order, Ange rushed to the Vilkiss and shot out of the island. The rest of squad one followed but were a bit surprised at her recklessness. The Minerva launched out of the island and deployed all mobile units on board.

As soon as they launched, Kira, Lacus, Cagali and Athrun were shocked to the core. In front of them were several battleships, and accompanying them above were five Destroy Gundam.

Ange shot towards the fleet in jet mode, ignoring the warnings the others sent her, the only thing on her mind was to eliminate the army in front of her. Unknown to her, the ring from her mother glowed in response to her, and the Vilkiss turned red.

The ships and the giant mobile armors fired at her. But the beams and missiles only bounced off the Ragna-mail, to the confusion of both sides.

Ange grinned as she realized the protective barrier the Vilkiss now had. She yelled as she sliced through most of the battleships before coming to a final ship, a large one, obviously the mother ship of the fleet.

Meanwhile, the rest of the squad were dealing with the five Destroy Gundam. Salia asked, "What the hell are these?! They're huge!"

Kira replied, "They are the Destroy Gundam. They were used back in our home. It destroyed many cities before we could stop it."

Athrun nodded, "But how did they obtain the data for them?"

Cagali gritted her teeth, "Who knows? But we need to destroy these first."

Lacus nodded before she started, "Kira and Athrun, can I trust you to take on one of them each?"

The two nodded, knowing full well they could handle one of them. Lacus then continued, "Salia, Ersha, Vivian, Chris and Rosalie, you five handle another one. Tusk, Hilda, Cagali, the four of us will destroy the other two. Got it?"

No one objected as they charged their enemies.

Kira deployed all eight DRAGOON pods as they circled the massive destroyer while blasting it. The Freedom flipped upwards to dodge a blast of energy before combining both rifles to send a condensed beam towards his opponent.

Kira flew away as the Destroy Gundam turned into its mobile suit mode and swung its arms.

He drew both beam sabers and shot forward, slicing at the beams that came at him as he flew towards the massive Gundam.

Kira willed the pods to aim at the arms as he slashed at them, destroying both arms as he flew away once more to avoid the Destroy Gundam.

Now without the arms, the massive machine prepares to fire the massive cannon on its chest. Kira saw the chance and shot forward, willing the pods to shoot as he thrust both sabers into the opening and shot away.

The Destroy Gundam crackled with electricity before it exploded with a big bang.

With Athrun, he was flying around shooting the large adversary. He thought, 'This seems easier than the ones I fought back home.'

He then yelled, "Lacus, send me the METEOR!"

The pink princess nodded as she send the power up unit to her friend.

Athrun grinned and ignited the massive beam saber and swung. The saber easily sliced off the arms of the Destroy Gundam.

He then fired everything he had and totally annihilated the massive machine of destruction. After that was done, he sent the METEOR unit back to the Minerva.

With the Minerva, the mobile units were distracting the massive robots while Lacus charged up the positron cannon.

Tusk flew up and shot several bullets at the head while Hilda threw her lance at the left arm.

Cagali had equipped the Launcher pack and blasted the other Destroy Gundam. They quickly flew away as they heard Lacus say, "Its ready!"

After confirming that they were clear, Lacus announced, "Tannhäuser! Fire!"

The positron cannon glowed and sent a massive wave of energy that ripped the two robots to shreds.

Tusk grinned, "Holy shit, that's awesome!"

Lacus smiled softly as Hilda shared the same sentiment. They looked around and saw the others finishing up with their enemies, the pure Para-mails team unloading everything they had and destroyed the Destroy Gundam they faced.

Meanwhile, Ange had sliced open the ship, revealing Julio sprawled on the floor with a terrified face.

The emperor yelled, "Please! Spare me! I'll give you whatever you want!"

The cockpit of the Vilkiss opened and revealed his former sister. Ange said, clearly disgusted, "Pathetic. You try to deceive us with those lies and attack us, but when you fail you beg for your life."

Julio backed away, his whole fleet was destroyed. He couldn't even deploy the chainsaw drones before Ange wrecked all the ships, the Destroy Gundams were also all gone.

The man begged again, "Please! I'll even reinstate your status as Princess!"

Ange gritted her teeth and quickly slid into the cockpit and willed the Vilkiss to raise its saber and swung. Julio shrieked in fear and closed his eyes, but the pain did not come.

Ange's eyes widened in surprise as a black shield stopped her blade. She looked at the Ragna-mail in front of her. It was black and purple with golden parts. On its shoulder stood the self proclaimed Tuner of the World.

Julio yelled in relief, "Embryo-sama! Thank you!"

Embryo smiled coldly at the pathetic emperor, "Do not misunderstand me, I merely do not wish to dirty her hands any further. My dear Ange, let me show you the power you hold, the same one my Hysterica holds as well."

The black Ragna-mail shot upwards as Embryo sang, "Iku oku amata no, inochi no honoo, suruli, ochite wa hoshi ni."

Julio blinked, "This, Towagatari?"

As soon as he finished, the shoulder armor of the Hysterica opened and sent four tornadoes of energy at the ship, effectively destroying the ship.

Ange stared at the blonde man in surprise before she asked, "What do you want?"

Embryo smiled, "Simple. I want you. You intrigue me."

He then frowned as he saw the Minerva, Freedom, Justice and Strike Rogue flying to them.

Embryo sighed, "Another nuisance. I'll have to get rid of them then."

He started to sing again, "Utae, utae, utae, utae, ima futatsu no negai wa."

Ange's eyes widened as she immediately flew towards her friends. But she wouldn't make it as the beams shot past her. Ange screamed, "No!"

Her ring glowed once again in response to her desire to protect her friends. The Vilkiss glowed and turned blue. In a flash, the Vilkiss appeared in front of them and they vanished.

Embryo blinked at the turn of events and chuckled, "That was unexpected. But I guess I can gather some girls for my other Ragna-mails."

He looked at the rest of the squad as he vanished.

XXX

Done. Review please. And about whether the SEED cast will return to their world and the Vilkiss and Enryugo turning into mobile suits, well, just read on to find out.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello!!!! This is chapter 14. Anyways, just so no one gets confused, the Destroy Gundam in the previous chapter was weak due to both inexperience and technology difference. As Embryo recreated the Destroy Gundam using what he had, it's specs were a bit lower than the ones in the SEED universe.

And speaking of the Destroy Gundam, what do you guys think about adding Stella? Like for Shin's character development?

XXX

"Kira! Kira!"

The young heard the voice of two girls call to him. He groaned as he opened his eyes groggily to see the worried faces of Lacus and Ange.

Kira sat up slowly as the two girls let out a breath of relief. He looked around and saw Cagali tending to Athrun who just woke up like he did.

Kira also noticed they were on a beach, their units no where to be found. He finally asked, "What happened? Where are we?"

Ange shrugged, "Don't know. Last thing I remember, I was trying to save you from Embryo's Discord Feather. But then everything happened so fast, the next thing I knew, we were all here, all of you unconscious. I couldn't find the Vilkiss or any of our units too."

Kira nodded, "I see."

The three saw Athrun and Cagali walking to them. Kira smiled as he said jokingly, "So the sleeping beauty wakes up."

Athrun chuckled, "You're one to talk. So, any idea where we are?"

Kira shrugged, "No idea. Our units are gone, we can search for them later, they shouldn't be far. We should search for shelter first."

No one disagreed as they started walking off the beach. As they wandered, they heard the unmistakable voice of a Scuna class dragon.

They all turned to see a Scuna class dragon landing in front of them. It seemed to smile as it grunted. The five of them blinked as they understood nothing.

The dragon growled before its eyes widened and it started humming Ange's song.

Their eyes widened and Ange asked, "Are you Vivian?"

The dragon's eyes brightened and it nodded rapidly.

Kira asked, "Why are you here?"

The dragon seemed to think a while before she breathed fire onto the floor, making it turn black while she took a stick and started drawing.

The five of them blinked as they could vaguely understand what she drew. Cagali was the first to recover and she asked, "So, when Embryo shot his umm, Discord Feather, you followed us."

Vivian nodded as Kira took over, "And when Ange tried to save us, she teleported us away, taking you along at the same time."

The dragon nodded once again. Athrun then said, "So you've been flying around here for some time and found us."

She nodded once more. Ange then asked, "So what have you seen here?"

The pink dragon shrugged and drew some more, this time actually writing words, 'I dunno. Its all green and grey, nothing nice.'

The five could only smile forcefully at the Vivian-like response.

Lacus said, "Well, lets look for shelter. There must be some place for us to rest."

No one objected and as they started to move, they spotted a lagging robot that was announcing, "Any survivors, please head to emergency shelter E7."

They blinked as the robot passed by repeating the same thing. Ange asked, "Shelter E7, you don't think?"

Kira nodded, "Maybe, lets go check."

No one had better ideas and they moved towards the area, which luckily was not that far off from their location.

Soon they were looking at a dome like structure. Kira and Athrun looked at each other and they both pulled the door open.

The smell of death filled their nose as they frowned but went in nonetheless. As soon as they entered the shelter, a monitor on a pillar lit up.

An image of a woman appeared as she asked, "Welcome to shelter E7, how may I be of assistance?"

Kira looked at the others and they shrugged. The Ultimate Coordinator asked, "What happened here?"

As soon as that question was asked, everything around them turned black as the voice started, "The resources of the planet was dwindling, so the countries started to wage war against each other for the resources of the Earth. With the amount of bombs and conflicts, the end of the world would come. This is the result of the Seventh World War."

Videos showing war appeared, everything was destroyed as a result.

"Then they started deploying nuclear bombs, it destabilised the earth and caused most of the planet to be inhabitable." The computer continued, "The final event was when a group of machines, known as the Ragna-mail, used their weapons and destroyed everything."

The final videa showed several Ragna-mails firing their Discord Feathers. Ange said in astonishment, "Those are black Vilkiss."

The video ended and everything returned to normal. Kira asked, "When did this happen?"

"Over 500 years ago." The computer replied.

This shocked them to the core. Athrun muttered, "Then we travelled through time, but that shouldn't be possible."

As they pondered over what happened, Cagali walked over to one of the rooms and opened the door. Her face morphed into one of horror and disgust at what she saw.

Kira noticed his sister standing there and asked, "Cagali, what's wrong?"

They all noticed her and walked to her. The sight that met them made them either close their eyes or cringe.

In front of them were dozens of corpses, all dried out.

Lacus spoke, "Come on, we shouldn't stay here."

No one objected as they wanted to move away from the shelter of death. As they moved, Ange asked, "Vivian, can you fly up and see if there is any place we can stay?"

The dragon hummed before she turned and lowered her back to the former princess. Vivian made a low growl and motioned to Ange.

The blonde blinked, "You want me to get on?"

The dragon nodded and Ange slowly climbed onto her back. Ange looked down and said, "Wait here, we'll be back soon."

Vivian then shot upwards and started to fly around the area. Kira, Cagali, Lacus and Athrun stood there silent as they watched the two fly off.

Athrun said, "Quite the girl you have there, Kira, Lacus."

The two could only nod. Cagali sighed, "Might as well find some place to sit."

They eventually found a long bench and sat there for a while until Ange and Vivian landed in front of them.

The blonde jumped off the dragon and ran to them, "I found a place, it still has electricity and running water."

A while later, Kira, Athrun, Lacus and Cagali stood in front of the building with deadpanned expressions.

In front of them was a pink and purple building, but what caught their attention was the huge sign board, with the name of the building written in bold pink colours, 'Mu La Flaga Love Hotel'.

Ange blinked confusedly at her friends' expressions, "What's wrong?"

She followed their gaze and blushed, "Umm, I'm sorry, but this was the only place that had electricity and water. I didn't mean it like that!"

They blinked several times and laughed, Kira said, "No, that's not the reason. The name, Mu La Flaga, its the name of a man we knew."

Athrun nodded while laughing, "He would be grossed out if he found out about this."

Lacus giggled, "Yes, but to think that there was a place that had the exact same name as he did."

Cagali tried to stop laughing, but was failing, "And a love hotel at that."

Ange and Vivian looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing why they found the name so funny.

Soon, the four stopped laughing and they went inside. They sorted out the rooms and it was decided that Vivian would have a room to herself. Ange, Kira and Lacus would share a room while Athrun and Cagali shared another room.

They found clean clothes and water as well as a heater to warm them up. In Kira's shared room with then two girls, he was adjusting the heater while the two girls bathed.

The Coordinator let out a breath and sat down on a sofa in the room. He chuckled as he looked across the window and saw Athrun and Cagali fussing, most likely the bluenette doing something perverted unintentionally again.

Kira may be overprotective of his sister, but if there was anyone he would trust his sister with, it would definitely be Athrun.

He was cut off from his musings by the sound of the bathroom's door opening, and the sight he was met with sent him flying with a nosebleed.

Several moments earlier, in the bath, Lacus and Ange were cleaning up. The pinkette suggested, "You know Ange, you should probably let your hair grow again."

The blonde blinked and looked at her, "What? Why?"

Lacus smiled slightly, "Kira told me, you cut your hair to show you wanted to live a new life, right?"

Ange nodded, "Yes, I did."

The pink songstress continued, "Then that should be enough, you should let it grow longer, like maybe shoulder length, it'd make you look better, and I'm sure Kira would like it."

Ange blinked, "Are you sure?"

Lacus smiled and giggled, "Of course, Kira actually likes girls with longer hair."

The blonde nodded slowly as she continued cleaning herself. As her thoughts went to the kind brunette, a thought came to her.

Ange smiled mischievously, "Lacus, you want to play a prank on Kira?"

Lacus blinked and tilted her head.

Later, back with Kira, he got and stuttered while blushing, "Umm, girls, shouldn't you, umm, get dressed?"

In front of him were Lacus and Ange, the only piece of clothing being their short towels that hid not much of their bodies, adding the fact that they did not dry off, it gave him a perfect view of them.

Ange said, really amused by his reaction, "Well, our clothes have yet to dry, so we thought we would use the robes, but they were in the closet out here."

Kira turned away blushing, "You could've told me, I could've taken them for you."

Ange asked with a mock hurt tone, "Or are we that ugly you can't bear to look at us?"

The shade of red on Kira's face increased so much that it could be compared to a tomato. The Coordinator spluttered but couldn't find any words.

The two girls laughed. Lacus commented, "I have never seen Kira so embarrassed."

Ange nodded, "Yeah, anyway, we're done, you can use the bathroom now."

Kira sighed, "Okay."

He quickly entered the bathroom and closed the door as he used cold water as an attempt to wash his dirty thoughts away.

As the man showered, Lacus and Cagali found some robes that were clean and put them on.

They then looked at the ultra-king sized bed. While Kira and Lacus had shared a bed once when they helped out at the orphanage, Ange had not and impure thoughts were the only thing in her head.

Soon, Kira got out of the bath and he realized that the three of them had to sleep together. He saw the two girls staring at the bed, the same thoughts on their mind.

Kira opened his mouth and said, "Umm, about the sleeping arrangements, I can just sleep on the sofa."

As soon as he spoke, the two girls snapped out of their stupor. Ange refused, "No, you're sleeping with us."

Kira blinked and smiled awkwardly, "Its fine, the sofa is still comfortable."

He started to move to the sofa. Ange shook her head and pulled Kira to the bed, "No, it's fine. I mean the three of us are together, right?"

Lacus giggled as the blonde tried to get the brunette to sleep with them. Then before they could continue, the door and the walls around it burst apart, revealing the a giant mechanical hand with a person standing on it. Behind him were two girls and the face of the Destiny Gundam

The suited young man asked, "Are we interrupting something?"

XXX

Done. Review please. I found myself with nothing to do after updating my other story, so I did this one.


	15. Chapter 15

This is chapter 15 of Cross Ange: Wings of Freedom. Sorry, but I've recently started college, so it's been a bit tiring these days... So I try to write as much as I can, but mostly weekends, since I'm in Australian Matriculations, I have to focus on my assignments a lot, and I rarely have time to even get on the site or the app. So the updates won't be as frequent as before.

XXX

Kira, Ange, Lacus, Cagali, Athrun and Vivian were in a large container. They knew they were probably carried by the Destiny Gundam to god knows where, and it was tight as fuck, they couldn't even move a finger.

After the bumpy and tight ride, the six of them felt a tremor, signifying they had landed. The door opened and all six of them fell out of the container, and before any of them could react, a purple haired girl walked to Vivian and shot a tranquilizer dart at her neck, rendering her unconscious before allowing the guards with her to bring the unconscious DRAGON away.

Ange yelled, "Hey! Where are you taking her?!"

"Don't worry, she's one of them. They wouldn't even think of hurting her."

They turned to see a short red haired girl in a red ZAFT uniform. Athrun said, "Lunamaria.''

The girl smiled, "Hello, Athrun, Representative Atha, Lacus Clyne. I believe you would be the pilot of the Freedom then." She looked at Kira lastly.

He nodded. Luna then continued, "Come, its time you meet the high priestess and what we do with you."

They didn't have much of a choice seeing the amount of weapons the guards were pointing at them. The five of them followed the pilot of the Impulse as they walked towards a building.

Soon, the five of them were standing in front of several people, covered by thin veils that showed silhouettes.

The one on the top middle spoke, "I am the High Priestess of the people of Aura, Aura Midgardia. So the pilot of the Bilkiss stands before us with two females and two... males. I welcome you, residents of the False Earth, to our True Earth."

Ange growled as she heard this, "I don't care who the fuck you are, but what right do you have to call our world fake?!"

Another silhouette yelled in rage, "How dare you disrespect the High Priestess?! We should have you all executed right there!"

The High Priestess raised a palm, "Enough. I do not plan to execute them."

Before she could continue however, another silhoutte, one from her left spoke, "Before that, I propose that they be put under my care, after all, I already have two that are from their world with me."

The High Priestess pondered a while and nodded, "Very well then. I trust you will take the correct course of actions."

The silhouette nodded and stood out of the veil, revealing Salamandinay in all her glory.

Ange's eyes widened as she pointed at the Dragon Princess, "You!"

Salamandinay let a small smile grace her lips, "Yes, it would seem our meeting came a bit early, Angelise."

A while later, Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagali, Ange and Salamandinay were in a house.

The Dragon Princess said, "Well, for now, you are all our guests. Just for your information, we have recovered your units and are repairing them, though according to what I've seen, that seems unnecessary. Shin and Lunamaria live next door, and I live a few blocks from here."

She threw a key to Cagali and said, "You two should have some rest, I wish to speak to them."

Cagali caught the key easily and looked at her brother. Kira nodded and the blonde went to a room with the blunette.

Salamandinay sat down on a sofa and spoke, "Kira, Angelise, do you two remember the images we saw previously?"

The two nodded, while Lacus was confused. The pink songstress asked, "Images?"

Kira nodded, "Lacus, remember when that red Para-mail attacked, Ange, the red Para-mail and I clashed our attacks?"

Lacus nodded, Kira continued, "During that clash, we saw a series of images. It showed multiple versions of us."

Salamandinay nodded, "Indeed, though I prefer not to refer to my Enryugo as a Para-mail. That would be our past selves."

Ange blinked, "Past selves?"

The black haired princess nodded, "Yes. You see, there are several people that would be bind by fate, so to speak. At some point during our first lives, we did something, most likely an oath, that would bind our souls. This leads to reincarnations, like the images we saw."

Kira then asked, "And why would you think so?"

Salamandinay smiled, "I am pretty sure you all felt a strange feeling when we came in contact, no?"

The three of them blinked and recalled when Salamandinay first appeared in her Enryugo, they all felt a strange sensation, as if reuniting with a long lost relative or friend.

She continued, "The High Priestess, having inherited some of Aura's divine powers, can help us look into our history."

Kira, Lacus and Ange looked at each other. The two from the SEED universe were a bit skeptical as they were not even from this universe, but seeing it was a death god that sent them here, such a concept wasn't really far fetched.

They made their decision. Ange nodded, "Very well, Salamanman. Lets go see what bad blood we have, and please, its Ange."

The three of them sweatdropped at Ange's disregard to saying Salamandinay's name correctly while requesting said girl to call Ange by the name she prefered.

The dragon princess nodded regardless and stood up, "Well, there isn't a time better than the present, so why don't we go now?"

The three shrugged and followed her to meet the High Priestess.

10 minutes later, the High Priestess was standing besides the four of them. Kira, Lacus, Ange and Salamandinay were sitting in a circle, their hands linked together as they closed their eyes and focused deep inside.

The High Priestess held a palm over them and chanted ancient DRAGON languange before all four of them dived into their souls.

Meanwhile, in an undefined space, the Shinigami let a small smile appear as he mused, 'So, they have reunited. Well, the counterparts of Lacus and Kira in Ange anand Salamandinay's world died early, and vice versa. So this certainly helps them.'

It was a delicate matter when it came to stuff involving oaths that bound souls together. The ones whose souls are bounded would always stick together, it was only a matter of when.

But unfortunately, the counterparts of Ange and Salamandinay in the SEED world died early, just as the counterparts of Kira and Lacus in the World of Mana died early.

The Shinigami didn't really thought of that part when he sent the people of SEED to the world, and when he realized what he did, he almost faded out fright before he found out everything was fine.

The only difference was that unlike the previous ones, the link between Kira, Ange, Lacus and Salamandinay were a bit off. The connection wouldn't occur naturally, where they would have not realized about the link and just hit off easily. Here, they would sense the link and find out about their past selves.

The Shinigami sighed, everything was done and worked out great. Though he frowned when he saw Embryo on another set of schemes yet again.

Apart from himself, most of the other gods, who never really bothered with the multiverse and just ought to stay in their dimensions doibg their own thing, wanted Embryo dead. To him, Embryo had escaped death a long time ago and needed punishment. To his other brethen however, Embryo's only mistake in their eyes, was to pretend to be a god, regardless of not calling himself such.

The Shinigami let out a breath as he continued watching, deciding the fate of another dead spirit.

Back to Kira and co, everything was in fast forward, yet in detail. In an instant, they knew who they were in the past, yet the identities faded as soon as they came.

Every knowledge they had of their past lives came and go quickly, but the one thing that didn't leave was their relationship and feelings for one another. In that literal heart to heart session, the three girls had formed a sisterly bond that was second to none, while Kira had formed a bond with Salamandinay that was just as strong as the ones he had with Ange and Lacus.

This also included the sharing of their memories. The four of them instantly knew everything about each other, including the truth of the two worlds. But that was the last thing on their minds at the moment.

As the four opened their eyes, Ange and Salamandinay looked at Kira and Lacus in slight awe. To fight in a war like that as well as commanding a whole army, it was something they never did, something they didn't consider possible.

They knew of Kira's skill, but the new info gave them a strengthened healthy respect for the former heiress of the Clyne family.

Ange spoke, "That was..."

"Interesting." finished Salamandinay.

The High Priestess gave a small smile, "It seems you have all come to an understanding."

The four of them then spent the rest of their time together sorting out their feelings.

XXX

Done. Next chapter, Athrun and Cagali meet Shin and Lunamaria. Vivian meets her mother, so sorry if this was a bit short. Review please.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Cross Ange or Gundam. Damn am I busy these days, no time to even access the documents. Plus with CNY coming up... god...

XXX

Athrun and Cagali were sitting on the sofas in the house. Opposite of them sat Shin and Lunamaria, with a few cups of tea on the table. A few moments after Kira, Lacus and Salamandinay left, the two former ZAFT ace pilots had came over and wanted to talk.

Shin started, "So, how are you in this world?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you." replied Athrun.

Shin glanced at his girlfriend who nodded and said, "When the Requiem fired, the two of us blacked out. When we knew it we were in this world, then the Shinigami, or at least that's who he claimed he was, told us about where we were and we should find the people of Aura and help them. So we met Salamandinay and the people here."

Athrun and Cagali looked at each other as they considered what they heard, the former Faith member then said, "We were also sent here by the Shinigami, something about saving this world. After we got hit by the Requiem, he told us that he'd sent us to another world where Kira was."

Cagali nodded in agreement. Luna then said, "Did this Shinigami look like a skeleton with dark purple robes and held a golden staff?"

Cagali nodded, "Yes, he did. He also told us that we had to save the world."

Shin narrowed his eyes, "Then which of us are told the truth?"

Athrun stared at Shin for a while as a chuckle escaped his lips. Shin glared at Athrun, "What's so funny?!"

The bluenette shook his head, "Nothing, sorry. Its just that you've changed, Shin, if only slightly. This is the first time I've seen you not denying other's answers immediately."

Shin blinked and asked in confusion, "Really?"

Athrun nodded. Shin looked at Luna who also nodded, and he looked at Cagali who shrugged, "Don't look at me, I don't really know you apart from what Athrun told me."

Shin sighed and hung his head before Athrun continued, "But to answer your question, if the Shinigami we all met is one and the same, then I believe both what we're told are the truth. You said that someone stole the god of this world, and is now in the world where the Para-mails are, right?"

Luna and SHin nodded, the pilot of the Destiny said, "His name is Embryo, the Mana in that world those bastards use is actually Aura's power. They're draining her powers every second their so called magic is used. That's why we must save her."

Athrun and Cagali's eyes widened as they looked at each other. The son of Patrick Zala said, "That fits what we found out about everything. So the real enemy is Embryo."

Shin and Lunamaria nodded. Then they heard a knock on the door, Athrun went to open it and was pleasantly surprised to found Vivian standing there with a pink haired woman.

Athrun said in surprise, "Vivian?! You're back to normal!"

The hyperactive girl nodded, "Athrun! Yeah, I'm back! Something about my genes gone haywire, but now I can freely transform into my DRAGON form and this!"

Athrun nodded and said, "Well, come in then. By the way, who is this?"

Vivian replied energetically, "This my mother! I don't know what that means though."

The woman smiled and said, "I am Lamia and I am also Mi's mother. She was lost when she tried to follow us on a mission once, I'm pleased to meet one of my daughter's friends though."

Athrun thought, 'Mi, is that Vivian's name here?'

They reached the living room where the others were. Cagali brightened up when she saw Vivian, "Vivian!"

The girl grinned, "Hello Cagali! This is my mother! I have no idea what that means though."

The blonde looked at the woman who smiled at her. Cagali smiled, "Vivian, a mother is someone who gives birth to you, so essentially she is the one who brought you to this world."

Vivian Oo'd and beamed at her mother, "Ok!"

Lamia smiled before she looked at Shin and Athrun, "Oh, Professor Gecko wanted me to tell Shin to bring the two other guys with him to meet her."

Athrun asked, "Why?"

Lunamaria sighed as Shin paled, obviously remembering what he went through that earned him a week of sleeping on the couch and the silent treatment from Luna.

He looked at Athrun and said firmly, "Don't go."

The bluenette blinked, "Umm, why?"

Lunamaria sighed, "Apparently the people of Aura are short on men who have human forms, so they have a problem of teaching younger girls about sex ed."

Athrun's eyes widened as he realized, "So..."

Lamia nodded with a smile, "Yes, we would like your assistance with teaching the younger girls about reproduction."

Athrun paled as he felt Cagali glare at him and he was certain if looks could kill he would be dead a hundred times now.

The blonde spoke in a calm, dangerous voice, "Athrun, you don't plan on going, do you?"

The man turned to see Cagali smiling, though her smile was far from a pleasant one. He shook his head frantically, "No! I am not going."

The younger sister of Kira Jesus Yamato (Well... not that much now since he DID die from the Excalibur attack) nodded with a more pleasant smile and sat down, enjoying her tea.

Shin grinned at him and made a whipping action. Then his grin faded as he felt a burning glare from Lunamaria and sat down, earning a laugh from both Lamia and Vivian.

Meanwhile, Kira, Lacus, Ange and Salamandinay were standing in front of an arcade, Kaname and Naga standing behind them.

After sorting out their past lives, the three girls had a private talk and decided that the three of them would share Kira, although Lacus and Ange were already doing that. Kira had merely accepted his fate as he had no say in anything.

Kira asked, "So, why are we here?"

Salamandinay smiled proudly, "You see, in the past, this place is where warriors fight to see who is superior. I studied the technology of the past and recreated everything here."

The other three looked at each other before Ange said, "Umm, but this is just an arcade."

Kira nodded, "Yeah, this is just a place where we play games and relax."

Salamandinay blinked, "What?"

Lacus giggled, "It would seem dear Salamandinay has got her information wrong."

The dragon princess then asked, "What about the trial of using a metal ball to knock down 10 pillars?"

Ange replied, "That's bowling, a sport, its not a trial."

The black haired girl continued to ask about a few dozen games until she gave up and sulked on the floor, "So many years of research and all I recreated were just games?"

Naga and Kaname merely shook their head seeing their princess like this.

Kira chuckled and said, "Well, since you did work so hard, why don't we just have some fun?"

So for the next few hours, the six of them played just about every game the arcade had.

Meanwhile, with Embryo, he smiled as he looked at the few girls he picked up from Arzenal, satisfied as they did their work.

The self proclaimed world tuner looked down at the book he had on the SEED world.

His experiment with the Destroy Gundam had went splendidly, even if they were destroyed. But he didn't expect much, not really. The Destroy Gundams he deployed had only as much skill as a civilian, but now, he had a much better idea.

Looking away from the book, Embryo took out a glass orb. Clichéd as it may be, Embryo liked the idea of an all seeing glass orb.

Looking into the orb, the blonde narcissist willed it to show him the world he threw away. He smiled coldly as he saw the DRAGONs still living there but ignored it to look at the girl he wanted to see.

Embryo's good mood however fell as he saw Ange happily with Kira, Lacus and Salamandinay. The Ultimate Coordinator was starting to be more than just a nuisance, and he would need to take care of him soon. Buy first, he had three Destroy Gundam pilots he needed to collect and train.

Back to the world of Aura, it was night, Kira and his three girls were exhausted after playing every game they had in the arcade, plus the lack of need of money just encouraged them to play more.

Now, the whole village was having a festival. Refreshed after a good shower, Kira walked around, curious about what was going on.

Ange and Lacus were still cleaning up and Salamandinay had returned to her own house. Athrun, Cagali, Shin and Luna were somewhere around the festival so he was alone for now.

Sitting down on a bench, he took in the sight of the peaceful scene.

"You know Kira, we hold festivals like this when we find long lost relatives or those thought to be perished. To even reunite with Lamia's daughter, its a miracle to us." Salamandinay said as she sat down beside him.

Kira let a small smile appear on his face, "I guess it is important. We need to appreciate every time we spend with our precious ones after all."

The dragon princess nodded before she asked, "So, what will you do now?"

Kira blinked, "What do you mean?"

She looked at Kira in the eye, "As much as I enjoy now, we won't stay idle here. Every second that passes, Aura's power will fade. Eventually we will charge into the False Earth again, and we will fight. So, what do you want to do when that happens?"

Kira sighed, it was like with Lacus all over again when she gave him the Freedom.

He leaned back, "Embryo must be stopped, I don't deny that. I'm sure Arzenal will help us, since they know the truth. The ones that gave you the most trouble was Arzenal, right?"

Salamandinay nodded, "Yes, they have been a thorn before I developed the Ryu Shin Ki."

Kira nodded, "We can convince Jill, and then all we need is to take down Embryo."

"Of course, that bastard needs to be taken down!" said a rude a voice.

"Shut up, Shin! Can't you see they were having a moment there?" a female voice reprimanded.

The two turned to see Lunamaria scolding Shin who interrupted their conversation. They also saw Athrun and Cagali beside them.

Kira looked at his best friend and they shared a silent conversation. He nodded and walked towards Shin and Luna.

Holding out a hand, the man said, "I am Kira Yamato, it's nice to meet you."

Shin stared at the hand for a second. Deciding to not cause a scene or disrupt the happy atmosphere, he shook it and replied neutrally, "Yeah, I am Shin Asuka. We finally meet face to face, Freedom."

Shin then turned, "Sorry but I'm a bit tired, so you guys enjoyed yourselves, I'm turning in early."

With that the teen left, leaving a confused Salamandinay and the others with sad faces.

The dragon princess blinked, "What was that about?"

Kira let out a breath, "You see, previously, I killed someone he held dear. He has the right to hate me and I don't really blame him for that."

Luna looked at Kira in shock, "But he also shot you down!"

The brunette shook his head, "I try to forget the bad times, plus I still am alive, am I not?"

The rest stayed quiet before they heard a loud voice, "What are you all doing there?"

They all looked back and saw Ange and Lacus dressed and refreshed walking to them. Deciding to push away negative thoughts, they joined the two girls and enjoyed the rest of the festival.

XXX

Okay, finally finished this. Please review guys, I need feedback. Its not really time consuming to just type what you think about a chapter, is it? I may be writing this for fun, and my writing may be bad, but I also wanna know what people think about it when I post this to be viewed globally.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello. GONG XI FA CAI GUYS! Happy Chinese New year! Finally have time to write, since I have a one week holiday. Just to make some things clear, Kira has been through not one but two wars, he is used to people dying but does not like it. And **Axcel** , Scuna or Schooner are the same, I just followed the english translation from SRWV, plus that's exactly what it sounded to me in the anime.

XXX

A week after the festival celebrating Vivian's return, Athrun opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the house they had been given. Kira, Lacus, Cagali and even Ange had gotten used to the world of Aura. But to the bluenette, it still felt like they were prisoners instead of guests, even if all of the DRAGONs treated them fairly, and had promised them they would be free to do what they wanted.

They had been shown their units. The Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice and Strike Rogue were in top condition with their self repair functions. The Vilkiss had been fixed by Salamandinay herself, though they all had a slight suspicion that she wanted to study it as well.

The Minerva had also been recollected. It was now on a plain near the village. Shin and Luna had been pleased to see their ship again, but a bit put off because only Lacus could operate the ship.

As for Vivian, Athrun couldn't help but chuckle to himself. The young girl still didn't understand the concept of having a mother, but was slowly accepting Lamia to be her family. He also found it shocking when they met her father, who was a massive Brigg class DRAGON.

Another surprising thing was Kira's relationship with Lacus, Ange and Salamandinay. If someone told him his best friend would have a harem, Athrun would have laughed and dismissed it like a joke.

But he never would have thought that the gentle young man that was Kira Jesus Yamato would get into a foursome, even more so that Lacus was the one who actually encouraged it.

Breaking off from his musings, Athrun turned his head to see Cagali sleeping peacefully, a rare expression for a girl like her. But that was one of the things he loved about her.

He slowly sat up, careful not to wake the blonde as he walked out of the room.

After washing up, Athrun entered the living room to see Kira, Lacus, Ange and Salamandinay up on the sofa. The DRAGON princess had visited them quite a lot lately, most probably because of Kira and the other two girls.

Athrun greeted them as he went to the kitchen and poured a cup of cofee before sitting down with them.

"Cagali still sleeping?" Kira asked.

Athrun nodded as he took a sip from his cup. Putting down his cup, he asked, "Where are Shin and Luna?"

Salamandinay forced a smile as she answered, "Well, Professor Gecko wanted Shin to teach the younger ones about sexual education again, and Lunamaria got mad. So she dragged him away to somewhere."

Athrun chuckled as he imagined the scene, "I see. Well, sucks to be him now then."

Ange grinned, "Why don't you volunteer to help the professor then? I'm sure Cagali will be thrilled."

Athrun paled at the thought as Kira, Ange and Salamandinay laughed while Lacus giggled.

The morning continued peacefully as they went on their temporary normal lives.

Meanwhile, with Embryo in his hideout. The blonde narcissist looked at the three people in front of him.

They weren't perfect. Their unstable minds made it slightly hard for him to control, but it was enough to make them believe he was their leader who replaced Neo who was dead.

Embryo smiled, "Stella, Sting and Auel, I'm trusting you three to destroy this place. If you deem yourselves in danger, come back."

The three former EA soldiers nodded before they turned and mounted their respective Destroy Gundam.

As they booted the suits, Embryo summoned his own Ragna-mail and stood on its shoulder, "Now, lets have some fun."

Back to the village in the world of Aura, Kira and the others were having a stroll. Then suddenly Kaname landed in front of them, the pink haired DRAGON said in an urgent tone, "Salamandinay-sama, there are three Destroy Gundam heading for our location now! "

Salamandinay frowned, "I see, get someone to look for Shin and Lunamaria. You, Naga and I will stop them."

She then turned to Kira and the others with an apologetic expression, "Sorry but we have to cut our outing short. You guys should head back to the house. Its going to be a battlefield soon."

Kira shook his head, "No, we're coming too. Besides, we all have experience fighting those, and only Lacus can operate the Minerva, having that would make it easier."

Athrun studied Salamandinay as she considered her options, it was also what he needed to see how she thought of them... as friends or as prisoners of war. The dragon princess sighed, "Fine."

She then threw a card to Kira, "Use that to unlock the bounds we placed on the ship. Your units are on the Minerva. Let's go."

Kira smiled and turned to Cagali, Ange and Athrun. They nodded and ran towards the hangar where their units were.

Meanwhile, Kaname, Naga, Shin and Luna had launched to face the three massive Gundam. They had told the DRAGONs to stay on standby as the Destroy Gundams could easily kill them. Kaname and Naga were handling one of them while Shin and Luna were trying to hold back the other two without much success.

Shin growled, "These seem to be different. Its seems Embryo powered up the pilots."

Luna nodded, "Yeah, its like back at the Requiem."

As the Impulse blocked a blast from one of the Destroy Gundam, Luna received a transmission from one of the Destroy Gundam. A female voice came, "That unit, Shin, is it Shin?"

Luna and Shin easily recognized the voice. It was a voice that had plagued the former pilot of the Impulse, the voice of one Stella Loussier. Shin froze as he answered, "Stella?"

One of the Destroy Gundam lowered its arms as Stella's voice came, "Shin! Its really Shin!"

The teen asked with anger, "Why are you here? You are supposed to be dead!"

On an impulse, the Destiny drew its beam launcher and shot a condensed beam of energy at Stella's Destroy Gundam. The attack was futile however as the blast was deflected by a black Ragna-mail, the Hysterica.

Embryo said in his usual tone, "Shin Asuka, that's not how you treat a woman. I went through all that trouble bringing her back, and you try to kill her again, do you have any shame?"

Shin roared in response, "EMBRYO!"

The Destiny Gundam drew the Arondight and ignited the Wings of Light as it blurred fowards the Hysterica.

If it wasn't for Embryo's space-time hack, Shin would have sliced him up in a hundred ways. The blonde reappeared some distance away from the Destiny.

Embryo chuckled and motioned to the Destroy Gundams, "Not bad. But are you sure you should be fighting me?"

Shin cursed as he realized he let his anger take over again. Immediately he flew back to help Luna, but unfortunately the three Destroy Gundam had already started to destroy the villages.

Embryo smirked as he turned his attention to his target. One Tower of Draganium.

The blonde stopped for a moment as his smirk widened, "Ah, the main star of the day has arrived. Unfortunately they're a bit late."

Embryo extended his arm as he ripped a space-time hole in the Tower of Draganium.

To Kira and co, Salamandinay cursed, "He was targetting the tower the whole time."

Kira asked, "What's with the tower?"

"Its what we need to survive, if Embryo destroys it we are doomer." replied the princess.

Ange studied the rip in space for a moment, finding it familiar for some reason.

The former princess' eyes widened, "Guys, I think we can stop it."

Athrun asked, "How?"

Lacus caught on as she replied, "The Discord Feather, or Space-Time Convergence Cannons."

Ange nodded, "That looks exactly like the Discord Feather. If Salako and I fire them at the rip, we might be able to neutralise it."

Salamandinay dismissed the nickname, filling it away for later, "But can we do it? We might even make things worse."

"We don't really have another plan, nor do we have time to make another." Ange replied.

Salamandinay sighed and nodded, "Okay."

Cagali then said, "So you two go fix the rip, we'll go help them with the Destroy Gundams."

No one objected as they parted. As the Minerva and the three Gundams flew towards Shin, Luna, Kaname and Naga, Lacus said, "Lunamaria, I'm launching the Blaster Silhouette."

The pilot of the Impulse nodded as she discarded the Force Silhouette, letting the Blaster Silhouette attach to the unit.

Lacus then said again, "Kira, Athrun, I'm giving you the METEORs. I'll also launch the Launcher Striker pack for Cagali."

The attachments detached from the Minerva as they shot towards their respective machines.

As soon as the Destroy Gundam came into range, they all unleashed heavy attacks onto one of Destroy Gundam. Shin and Luna saw this and also turned to target that one particular Destroy Gundam, which isn't the one Stella piloted.

Auel cursed, "Stella! We're leaving! We can't take on all of them."

The blonde sat there looking at the Impulse and Destiny before she reluctantly nodded. Auel shot several blasts at the ground and sent several smoke screen missiles at them as he and Stella quickly retreated.

As soon as the clouds cleared, all of them found the two Destroy Gundam out of range.

Shin punched the controls as he cursed at Embryo.

Meanwhile, Ange and Salamandinay faced the rip. "Salako, let's go!"

Salamandinay nodded as they started singing.

"Kaze ni toban el ragna, sadame to chigiri kawashite~ Kaze ni yugan el ragna, todorokishi tsubasa~

Hajimari no hikari, kirali kirali~ Owari no hikari, lulalalila~ Kaesan el ragna, suna dokeiwo, toki wa afuren~ Lulalalila, ikuoku amata no, inochi no honoo, suruli, ochite wa hoshi ni~"

As the verse ended, the two mechas glowed golden as the Discord Feathers/Space-time Convergence Cannons activated.

Then, the cannons fired and shot towards the rip of space and time. The blasts hit true and everything turned white.

Time slowed down as the glow dimmed, revealing the Draganium tower safe and sound.

Embryo and the Hysterica appeared near the Vilkiss and Enryugo. The tuner looked impressed, "Not bad. As expected of my dear Ange. I shall leave you for now, I'll pick you up later. Until then."

Ange roared as the Vilkiss charged the dark Ragna-mail. But just as Ange swung her sword, Embryo vanished, his laughter echoing through the area.

The blonde cursed as she once again let Embryo run free. Salamandinay said, "Next time, we will kill him."

Ange nodded as the two turned to see the others flying to them.

A while later, everyone was at a meeting table in a room near the shrine.

Salamandinay started, "Okay, so Embryo can now pass through our barriers. Not that he couldn't do that in the first place. But now we need to get Aura back fast."

Shin nodded, "Yeah, so when are we going to strike? We've been holding off for quite a while after Athrun and all of them came here."

"Maybe in a week. We still need to recover what we lost, even if we didn't lose any lives, we still suffered quite some damaged on property alone." replied Naga.

Luna nodded, "True. But we still do not have Aura's location."

Salamandinay smiled, "We'll know soon, Lizardia is due on her report tomorrow, so we'll know soon."

The dragon princess then turned to Kira, Ange, Lacus, Athrun and Cagali, "That leads us to you, I will judge what you choose, but I still hope that you will fight with us against Embryo to save Aura."

Ange nodded, "We will, but we nmstill need to check with Jill and the others in Arzenal."

Kira considered for a while before he said, "Jill did say she wanted to kill Embryo, so it would be pretty easy to convince her."

Athrun then finalized, "So we will be helping you against Embryo. Hopefully he hasn't brought anyone else from the dead."

Shin nodded, "Yeah, he will pay for that."

Lacus then asked, "Shin, not to offend you, but shouldn't you try to get her on our side? I mean Embryo did bring her back."

Shin shook his head, "No. I got over it, the past is the past. But he disrespected the dead, that's why Embryo will pay."

No one said anything after that as the meeting ended.

As everyone left, Ange approached Salamandinay and Lacus, leading them to a corner as she whispered, "Hey, you know how Kira has worked hard these days, right?"

Lacus and Salamandinay nodded, a bit confused where she was going. Ange smiled mischievously, "Well, should we give him a reward?"

Lacus and Salamandinay blinked at her tone as the blonde started to tell her two harem sisters about what they would do to Kira later at night.

( **Lemon incoming, if you wanna skip, juz skip to author's note)**

At night, in Kira's room. The brunette had just finished bathing and was going to sleep. The Ultimate Coordinator got onto the bed and prepared to crash before he heard Ange's voice.

"Kira, can we come in?" the blonde asked.

Kira replied, "Sure."

The door opened as the three young ladies entered, all in semi see through night gowns.

Kira grew red as Lacus asked, "So, how do we look?"

Kira replied, obviously mesmerized, "Beautiful."

Ange grinned, "There is more than this. Girls, get him."

Suddenly Kira found himself bound to the bed by the three beauties. The brunette opened his mouth to ask but found Ange capturing him in a kiss.

His eyes widened even further as he felt his pants coming off, letting his sword into the open.

Ange parted from the kiss and looked back, impressed with the length as Lacus and Salamandinay both looked in awe at Kira's dick.

Ange commented, "Not bad, around 6 to 7 inches."

Kira finally getting the chance, asked, "What are you three doing?"

Ange smiled sexily, "Giving you a reward, obviously."

Kira opened his mouth to reply, only for a moan to escape his lips as Lacus and Salamandinay started to stroke his shaft.

Ange's smile widened as she captured the brunette in a kiss once again, rubbing her chest against his as she slowly took off her nightgown.

Lacus and Salamandinay did the same while they slowly stroke Kira.

Once they were naked, Lacus nodded to Salamandinay as the dragon princess nodded in reply.

They stopped jerking him, causing the young man to grunt in displeasure while still kissing Ange.

The two smiled before they started to lick his cock, causing it to stand up strong and firm. Lacus and Salamandinay felt satisfied with his reaction and increased the intensity.

After a while, Salamandinay stopped licking as Lacus engulfed Kira's dick with her soft lips.

The songstress giggled as she felt Kira twitch and started to suck on his dick while Salamandinay sucked his balls. Coupled with Ange kissing and rubbing her boobs against him, Kira let out a groan as his mind turned blank with pleasure.

Then, Lacus stopped and Salamandinay started to suck his shaft instead, letting the pinkette work on his balls this time.

Ange parted from the kiss and leaned to Kira's ear as she said teasingly, "So, how is it? Does it feel good? Come on, let it out, Ki~ra~"

The brunette grunted as Lacus felt his balls tighten. Kira groaned, "Ugh, I-I'm c-cumming!"

Suddenly, Salamandinay felt him explode in his nouth as hot white fluid entered her throat.

Kira let out a breath of bliss as he releasd in the dragon princess' mouth.

Ange giggled at his face, "We're not done yet you know, that was just a warm up."

Kira tried to protest but could only moan as Ange pressed the opening of her vagina against his dick, Lacus and Salamandinay taking hold of his arms as they rubbed them in between their boobs.

His moans got louder as Ange started grinding him while Lacus and Salamandinay put his hands towards their pubic regions, rubbing his fingers along their clits, moaning in pleasure in the process.

Ange smiled before she raised her hips a bit, positioning Kira's dick at her entrance as she dropped down, making Kira groan.

Ange winced as she felt her hymen break before she slowly moved up and down, getting used to it as it turned into pleasure. Soon, she started bouncing up and down.

Soon, Kira reached his climax again. He groaned out, "I-I'm cumming again!"

Ange smiled and said between moans, "Cum inside me, we took pills, it is fine~"

The blonde increased her speed and started to clamp down on Kira, driving off the edge quickly as he shot his load into the former princess.

After letting out for the second time, Ange lifted herself off of Kira. The brunette thought he could rest, but it changed when Lacus mounted him instead, "Kira, you can't stop yet~"

The songstress giggled as she grinded her vagina against his flaccid cock, making it stand up again.

Lacus then guided the sword and allowed it to pierce through her hymen, inducing a moan from her and Kira at the same time while Ange and Salamandinay continued to sandwich his arms in their breasts.

Lacus started to bounce as she moaned, her melodious voice reaching Kira's ears, further arousing him. His arousal increased as Ange and Salamandinay started to moan his name repeatedly while rubbing their breasts against him.

Having came twice earlier, he quickly reached the edge and shot out a slightly smaller load into Lacus. The pinkette gasped in pleasure as she felt his seed enter her, "Wow, after coming twice and you still have this much~"

Lacus got up after she felt Kira finish and exchanged positions with Salamandinay.

The black haired girl let out a small sigh, "I guess I am the last. You can rest afterwards, okay?"

She started to grind against Kira while rubbing his balls with her hands at the same time. She got her desired effect as his dick straightened up once more and she quickly dropped down onto him.

Having cum thrice in a row, Kira couldn't handle to stimulus and came immediately right after entering. Salamandinay pouted as she felt the semen enter her, "Mou~ you came so fast! That cannot do, come on~"

She started to move forward and backward, causing Kira's flaccid cock to stand up again.

Kira groaned, "No... more..."

Salamandinay sighed as the other nodded reluctantly, "Fine."

She quickly tightened around Kira as he gasped, blasting his last shot into Salamandinay before losing consciousness after cumming so many times.

Ange giggled, "I think we went too far."

Lacus nodded, "Of course, who can handle three of us at the same time?"

Salamandinay giggled, "But it was satisfying. We should do this some other time."

No one argued as they decided to sleep, all tired from their session.

 **XXXX**

 **DONE**. Okay, I was writing halfway and just decided to do a lemon. Not sure if I will do some more in the future. So yeah. Review pls.


	18. Chapter 18

Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to Cross Ange : Wings of Freedom chapter of 18. Please review... and sorry for not updating a while, I had some assignments to do, plus SAO Fatal Bullet was awesome. Btw, what do you guys think of SRW X, releasing in a month? I really am looking forward to it, with Cross Ange, Gurren Lagann, Buddy Complex and Code Geass in it, sad no 00 Gundam or Seed. But eh, the ones mentioned are enough I guess. Lets get to the chapter.

XXX

A young blonde with disheveled hair and white prison clothes opened her eyes to see the grey ceilings of her prison chambers. It had been some time after Riza captured her, when she found out the bluenette with her brother.

By the time Sylvia came to, she had been in the chamber. The young princess tried to escape, she had actually managed to stand, walk and run. She realized her legs were fine all along, and Sylvia regretted how she treated her sister.

To her credit, for someone untrained as she was, Sylvia managed to break out of the chamber with the plastic spoons the guards gave her when they sent her food.

The blonde had managed to leave the building before being recaptured, and she was shocked. Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi had been captured by the DRAGONs. The little princess knew of them. It was revealed to her some time after Angelise was sent to Arzenal, Julio wanted to make sure his real sister knew the truth. But no one knew Riza was one of them.

She had also been surprised by the human like features of the DRAGONs. When she was sent back to her cell, one of the DRAGONs had interrogated her. Actually the guard was more like a counsellor than anything. She asked Sylvia questions kindly, and none of them were too important, so Sylvia told them the truth.

After that, she tried several times, but failed in the end. Eventually she gave up, and she just moped around in her cell until food came or when someone wanted to ask her questions. Though Sylvia couldn't help but be curious with the events the past few days, her cell had several small holes at the top for air, and through them she could hear explosions and fighting. The blonde princess had several ideas but none of them seemed logical.

Now, she was laying on the floor as usual, until she heard the sound of keys and people talking.

"She is here, Lizardia sent her back with one of her reports. But seeing as we have nothing else we need from her, I believe you would know best what to do with her, " said of the voices.

There was no verbal reply. Then the door opened, Sylvia's eyes widened as her eyes landed on the people in front of her, more specifically the familiar face of her elder sister.

Sylvia said in disbelief, "O-onee-sama?"

The elder blonde stared at her sister, her face betraying none of the emotions she was feeling, "Hello, Sylvia."

Earlier the day, Salamandinay, Ange, Kira and Lacus were having tea at a random cafe. Athrun, Cagali, Shin and Lunamaria were somewhere browsing the village. Lizardia's report had came in in the morning, and it was decided that the DRAGONs would attack in another week.

Kira and the others decided to go visit Arzenal for assistance against Embryo. In the unlikely chance Jill did not accept their suggestion, they would still help them fight Embryo.

So the week of preparation began, when the four lovers were at the cafe. Salamandinay spoke, "Ange, I should have told you earlier, but during one of Lizardia's reports, she sent your sister to us."

Ange blinked and stared at Salamandinay, "What?"

Salamandinay chuckled nervously, "Well, you see, the girl came in a while before we found you guys, and when we met, so many things happened, I kind of forgot about her."

Ange sighed while Kira chuckled with Lacus, the former princess spoke, "Ah whatever, to be honest I don't even know what to feefeel about her now. So where is she?"

The dragon princess nodded, "She is in the dungeon. I wanted to bring you to her but it just never came up."

Ange shrugged, "Its fine. You're telling us now, that's enough."

Kira couldn't exactly blame Ange for her cold attitude towards her little sister, seeing as he knew what she went through.

Lacus kept silent since she didn't have any siblings, and she definitely didn't have a sister that stabbed her in the back.

Now, the two blonde sisters were staring at each other in Sylvia's cell. Sylvia spoke, nervousness obvious in her voice, "Onee-sama, w-why are you here?"

Ange replied, "I got sent here, when we were fighting Julio and his army. Well, Julio is dead now though, sadly I wasn't the one to kill him."

Sylvia's eyes widened, "J-julio-oniisama is d-dead?"

Ange looked at the other three and they silently nodded before leaving the cell for the two sisters.

Ange turned back to Sylvia and nodded, "That's right. To be honest, its a surprise he didn't die earlier. But I'm not here about here about him."

The blonde stared at her younger sister straight in the eye, "Unlike how you and Julio did to me, I'm giving you a choice. Do you want to live? Or do you want to die?"

Sylvia stared at her sister, unsure of what to say. Ange saw this and sighed, "I'll give you one day, seeing as you have a lot of time to think in this cell. I'll be back here tomorrow at the same time. Give me your answer then."

The elder blonde then turned and closed the door, but not before she heard Sylvia say, "Oneesama, I'm really sorry."

The door shut, leaving the younger blonde on her own. Sylvia sat down on her bed as she placed her hands over her chest, feeling her heart ache when she remembered Ange's cold eyes just now, and the hurt and betrayal in her eyes when Sylvia stabbed her.

Hot tears streamed down the girl's face as she sat there, regretting her actions once again.

With Ange, the young woman saw Kira, Lacus and Salamandinay waiting for her. Kira asked, concern present in his voice, "Ange, how did it go?"

The girl forced a smile, though it was obvious she wasn't happy, "It went fine, better than I thought. I gave her a choice, I'll come back tomorrow for her answer. That's fine right, Salako?"

Salamandinay nodded, "Yes, its fine."

Ange nodded. Lacus then asked, "Ange, do you want to rest for the day?"

Ange nodded gratefully, "Sorry, but yeah, I mean you guys can go ahead with today's plans."

Lacus shook her head, "No, you're more important. Come on, let's head back."

Kira and Salamandinay nodded. Ange couldn't help but smile as they headed back to their house.

Later, for most of the day, the four of them would spend their time in the house, more specifically their shared room.

With Athrun, Cagali, Shin and Lunamaria, they were standing on top of a hill, overlooking the village of Aura.

Athrun spoke, breaking the silence, "Its surprising, really... We were fighting in a war, only to die in it. Now we're in another war, in a totally different world."

Shin nodded, "Yeah, now we have to kill Embryo."

Cagali then asked, "Hey, do you guys wonder what happened after we left?"

Luna shrugged, "Who knows. I honestly don't care anymore. We only fought for Chairman Durandal and our captain."

Shin nodded, "Yeah, it doesn't matter anymore. What matters most is now."

Athrun blinked before he laughed. The three looked at the bluenette strangely, Shin grew a tick mark and asked, "Oi, what's so funny?!"

Athrun calmed down and replied with a smile, "Nothing, its just I am still trying to accept the fact that you're the same brat who loved to act like a hero back in ZAFT."

The two girls giggled while Shin glared at Athrun, "What is that supposed to mean?!"

Athrun merely smiled in response and turned to run down the hill, Shin chasing after him. Luna looked Cagali, "Shall we go after them?"

Cagali grinned and nodded before the two girls joined in the chase.

Meanwhile, in the world of Mana, Embryo stood in a chamber. In front of him was a blue haired woman, tied up in chains.

The blonde narcissist shook his head, "Tsk tsk, to think you stayed hidden here for such a long time. Well, I guess something good did come out of this. I can finally put an end to those foolish people, what do you say, Riza?"

The woman only glared at the self proclaimed World Tuner as she struggled in her chains. The blonde laughed before he turned and left the chamber.

Embryo thought, 'Well, my dear Ange will be coming here in a week. It'd also be a good time to kill those nuisances as well.'

He looked in front to see one blue haired twin tailed girl, one pink long haired girl and one grey haired girl.

Meanwhile at Arzenal, Jill, Maggie and Jasmine were discussing.

The commander said, "We will begin Operation Libertus."

Maggie and Jasmine nodded, the old woman said, "But we still have no idea where the Vilkiss and the others are. All we have are Tusk, Hilda and Rosalie."

Jill nodded, "True, but I'm confident Ange and the others will make their way back. There is no way a warship like that can be destroyed so easily."

Maggie sighed, "Well, speaking of warships, Mei and the mechanics say it is done."

Jill grinned, "Good. We'll begin transferring to the Aurora in two days. Hopefully by then Ange and the others are back."

A day later, Ange was standing in front of Sylvia again. The elder blonde asked her little sister, "So, what is your answer?"

Sylvia looked at her sister, and to the surprise of the elder princess, she stood up, "I don't want to live like before anymore, I want to live, and I want to know the truth."

Even with what the younger princess had done, Ange couldn't help but feel proud at her answer. A small smile graced the Vilkiss' pilot's face, "Good answer. Come with me."

Ange turned and walked out of the cell, Sylvia following her, albeit a bit reluctantly. As they walked out of the cell, Salamandinay stared at Sylvia before looking at Ange, "I don't really like her, after what she did to you, but I trust your judgement."

Ange nodded in appreciation, she looked at Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagali, Shin and Luna. Kira and Lacus nodded to her, knowing what she had gone through, but thought the choice ultimately was hers to make.

Shin, Luna, Athrun and Cagali didn't really know about what Sylvia did, but they just knew it wasn't good. But still thought it was Ange's choice to make, so they didn't really say much.

Ange turned to Sylvia, "I won't say I forgive you for what you did, but I'll give you one chance. From now on, you'll fight with us. Got it?"

Sylvia nodded, she knew she didn't deserve it after all she did, but now she could make things right, and she would atone for her sins.

Salamandinay spoke, "I still don't like you, but since Ange wanted me to do it, I built one for you. From now on, you'll be fighting in this, the Suiryugo."

She snapped her fingers as the Hekiryugi and Soryugo brought a blue Ryu Shin Ki down from the sky. The mech looked just like the Enryugo, but it was blue and white, looking a bit like the Vilkiss.

Sylvia looked in shock, she expected to be trained like a foot soldier, but not this. Then a thought came, and she asked, "Wait, if I didn't want to live, who would you give this? I mean surely you can't build this in a day."

Ange blinked and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Erm, that I don't really know. Maybe we would have given it to someone else."

The others laughed at that. Salamandinay spoke, "Well, if you're anything like Ange, you won't stay still for long. Regardless of what you did, you _are_ her sister."

Ange then narrowed her eyes at Sylvia, "From now on, we will train you. When we're done, you won't be that spoiled brat, you won't be the second princess of the Misurugi Empire. When we're done, you will be a warrior. Don't misunderstand me, I still haven't forgotten what you and Julio did. If you want me to forgive you, show me you have what it takes."

Sylvia felt a flame spark inside her, she knew it was her only chance, and she was determined to fix her mistakes.

Ange was pleased at her sister even if she didn't show it, she could see the determination in her eyes. The blonde looked at Kira, Lacus and Salamandinay. The four lovers shared a silent conversation and nodded. In a week's time, they would go back to the world of Mana. In a week's time, they would rescue Aura, and they will destroy Embryo once and for all.

XXX

DONE! So this chapter mostly focused on Sylvia I guess, I also gave her a blue version of the Enryugo. So review please. Next chapter is the going back to the world of Mana and negotiations with Arzenal. Gaim out.


	19. Chapter 19

Here is chapter 19... Thank you **JameyoftheMegacosmos** and **TheEmeraldMage** , your reviews mean a lot to me. I don't have a planned amount of chapters yet, but I will finish the main outline of the Cross Ange series cannon parts, meaning kill Embryo... after that depending on how the story can go, I might end it or have a new original arc.

And just to make one thing clear, I gave Sylvia a WHITE AND BLUE Ryu Shin Ki. I know Naga has a blue one already, but hers is black and blue, the one Sylvia has, the Suiryugo, has a color scheme more like the Vilkiss than the Soryugo, just so no one gets confused.

And since I can read chinese and understand cantonese, I went and watch a walkthrough by GameplayHK... a Hong Kong guy... I am really disappointed with SRWX for how they incorporated Cross Ange... they skipped the first four episodes!!! I mean yeah the first few were shit but you skipped a huge part of it!!! But then they also did that to Guren Lagann... so I guess I can't say much.

So yeah, here is chapter 19.

XXX

The week passed quite quickly. To the surprise of most of the pilots, especially Ange and Salamandinay, Sylvia took to fighting like a fish in water, even more so than when Ange started.

It was clear to them the little girl had an aptitude for battle, more than most of them. Though she couldn't compare to Kira, Athrun or Shin, but comparing her to Coordinators with SEED modes was just unfair, so we'll just leave it at that.

Ange did not go easy on Sylvia, she literally dragged her sister through hell. But the younger blonde surprised and impressed her elder sister by not only not complaining, but also completing all the tasks she was given within the set amount of time.

At the end of the week, Ange was proud of the young blonde as Sylvia could hold her own against herself, Kira, Ange and Salamandinay for 3 minutes before being shot down. While it may not seem impressive, for the 3 minutes, there were actually not many people who could hold their ground against the four of them at the same time for more than a minute.

Throughout the week, Ange came to see the determination Sylvia had and she was impressed. Sylvia did not try to suck up to Ange, no, she showed Ange with her actions. Sylvia did not question any of Ange's methods, she just tried her best to meet her expectations. In the beginning Ange did give Sylvia impossible tasks, but Sylvia pulled through and after two days, Ange realized Sylvia meant it when she apologized.

Although a very small part in her mind told her not to forgive the younger girl, Ange found herself beginning to forgive the girl. On the fifth day of the week, Ange told Sylvia that she forgave her. The next two days, Ange and Sylvia caught up, and Sylvia learned of the truth their world. She had also never been so disgusted with the leaders of the World of Mana in her life, especially Julio.

Sylvia had also been slightly surprised by the fact that Ange, Salamandinay and Lacus were sharing Kira, which meant Kira was going to be her brother in law some day.

Now, they were all preparing to enter the World of Mana. Lacus was on the Minerva, the warship floating proudly behind the army of DRAGONs that were standing by. Kira, Ange, Athrun, Shin, Luna, Vivian, Naga, Kaname and Sylvia were all with Salamandinay as their mobile suits, Para-mails and Ryu Shin Ki stood on the warship.

Salamandinay said aloud, "We'll now enter the the world of the False Earth. All of you stay alert! We will be heading to save Aura and destroy Embryo once and for all!"

The DRAGONs all roared in agreement with vigor. Salamandinay smiled and announced, "Open the singularity points!"

The portals opened as the DRAGONs all charged into the portals. The Minerva follwed suit and headed for the portals.

Salamandinay turned to her fellow pilots, "Kaname, Naga, Shin, Luna and I will follow the others, what about the rest of you?"

Ange pondered a while before she said, "Athrun, Luna and Lacus can follow you, Kira and I should be enough to convince Jill."

Salamandinay nodded, "Got it, that's okay with you guys right?"

She looked at the others and got no objections. She received none.

Salamandinay nodded and they moved through the portal. However, the moment they entered, they saw that the DRAGON army was already in battle.

Salamandinay cursed, "What the hell?!"

They wasted no time and charged in to help the DRAGONs. Then they realized that the enemy was an army of Glaives.

Salamandinay yelled, "Kira, Ange! You two go find that commander, we'll handle these."

Kira nodded, he deployed all his DRAGOON pods and wiped out a huge portion of the Glaives before he and Ange flew towards Arzenal.

As soon as they left, however, Athrun and Shin cursed as they saw two Destroy Gundam. Shin said as he and Athrun charged the two colossal mechs, "Salamandinay, Luna! Athrun and I will handle them, you two help the others!"

The two girls nodded as they flew to the DRAGONs. As for Lacus, she was providing support for everyone in the battlefield, wiping out Glaives as she did.

With Kira and Ange, the two were shooting towards the island of Arzenal at frightening speeds. As they closed in to the island, they saw four black figures waiting for them in the air, three Ragna Mails and one Hysterica.

Ange growled, "Embryo."

The two white blue machines slowed down as they faced the four Ragna-Mails.

Embryo grinned creepily, "I have come for you, my dear Ange."

Ange tch'd, "Who'd want to go with you?! You damn perverted old man!"

Kira willed the Freedom to move in front of the Vilkiss, "Sorry, but I can't let you take her."

Embryo frowned at the sight of the Freedom. He then smirked, "Hmph, very well. Salia, Ersha, Chris, I leave Ange to you. I have an insect to crush."

Embryo snapped his fingers and the Hysterica and the Freedom vanished.

Ange gasped "Kira!"

She looked around but couldn't find him or Embryo. Ange then heard a familiar voice, "Embryo-sama has taken him away. We will be your opponents."

Ange narrowed her eyes, "That voice... Salia?!"

One of the black Ragna-mails, one with blue linings moved slightly forward and pointed its sword at the Vilkiss, Salia's voice saying, "That's right. As Embryo-sama wills, we, the Diamond Rose Knights shall bring you down!"

Ange blinked before she laughed, hard. Salia frowned as Ange calmed down, "What kind of name is that? Its so lame. So why are you helping that bastard? And who are your friends?"

Another familiar voice shouted from the green lined Ragna-mail, "Don't call Embryo-kun a bastard?!"

Ange blinked again, "Chris?! What the fuck are you doing there?"

A final familiar voice came from third Ragna-mail with orange lining, "Embryo-sama gave us hope. He gave us what Arzenal can never give us. Ange, you remember the kids from the island?"

Ange blinked, "Why?"

Ersha smiled sadly, "They were killed, right after you, Kira and the others disappeared. Embryo brought them back. Its because of Embryo-sama they are alive."

Ange stared at the orange Ragna-mail in shock, "What?!"

Before Ersha could reply however, Chris cut her off, "You can talk later, Embryo-sama wanted us to take down Ange."

Ersha sighed and nodded. Ange readied her weapons as she charged the three Ragna-mails.

Meanwhile, on the moon, Embryo on his Hysterica and the Strike Freedom were facing each other.

Embryo smirked arrogantly, "Hmph, be honored, you are one of the few people to set foot on the moon, even more so for this to be your grave."

Kira chuckled, "That's where you're wrong, I have been to the moon far more times than you can count. Good to know where we are though, I can go back easily once I kill you."

Embryo laughed, "I'd like to see you try, mortal."

Kira responded by sending a blast towards the Ragna-mail. Embryo willed his Ragna-mail to shoot upwards as the Freedom followed suit.

The Hysterica drew its blade and shot towards Kira who drew his beam saber in response.

Blades clashed as they pushed against each other. Even with the size advantage, the Hysterica could hold against the Freedom's strength, and that slightly surprised Kira.

Embryo snarled, "Once I kill you, once I remove your pitiful existence, Ange will be mine."

Kira narrowed his eyes, "Why are you so obsessed with her?!"

The blonde narcissist smirked, "She is the only one worthy of me. She is a Norma, yet she fought to live, plus she is of royal blood and is piloting one of the seven Ragna-mails. Her fiery personality, why wouldn't I like her?"

Embryo paused before he glared at Kira, "Your existence had already been a thorn to my side. I will make sure you will never bother my Ange ever again."

Kira felt rage swirling in his chest as the World Tuner said those words. He activated SEED mode and pushed hard, sending the Hysterica into the moon.

Kira glared down at the black Ragna-mail, "Don't fuck with me!"

The Freedom deployed all the DRAGOON pods and surrounded Embryo, all poised to strike.

Kira said coldly, "The one who is a thorn... is you."

Kira willed all the pods to fire continuously, not giving Embryo a chance to even get up. After a while, he only let up to avoid overheating the pods.

The brunette let out a breath as the smoke cleared, revealing the remains of the Hysterica and a splat of blood on the moon.

Kira turned to leave, but a voice stopped him, "Do you think such an attack can stop me?"

Kira's eyes widened as he spun around to see Embryo on the Hysterica, perfectly fine without a scratch. The Ultimate Coordinator snapped his head where the remains of Embryo and his Ragna-mail only to see them shimmer out of existense.

Kira stared at Embryo, "How?"

The self-proclaimed World Tuner laughed arrogantly, "Even if I explained it, your puny mortal mind cannot understand. But I have what I came for, be grateful to live for a while more."

With that said, Embryo vanished, his laughter ringing as it faded away.

Kira pondered a while what he meant before realisation struck him. He shot down towards Earth while thinking, 'Ange!'

Earlier, Ange was having a splendid time dodging attacks from the three black Ragna-mails. The three girls' skills weren't lacking at all, in fact if anything they were better than what Ange remembered, adding in the specs of the Ragna-mails, they were more than enough to give Ange a hard time.

As Ange dodges a beam from Ersha, she shot up to avoid a kick from Salia's Cleopatra only to block a slash from Chris' Theodora.

Ange willed the Vilkiss to push the Ragna-mail away and started to sing, "Hajimari no Hikari, kirali kirali~ Owari no hikari, lulalalila~ Kaesan el ragna, suna dokei wo~ Toki wa afurenn, lulalalila~"

As soon as her verse ended, the Vilkiss, already in Uriel mode, unleashed the Discord Feathers and blasted two cyclones of destruction at the three Ragna-mails.

The three of them did not expect this and barely dodged the attack as the Vilkiss reverted to its normal Assault mode.

Salia tch'd in jealousy as she couldn't use the weapon set in her Cleoptra due to not meeting the requirements.

The blue haired girl started, "Ersha, Chris, Stealth Rose Triangle Formation!"

The two girls nodded, and in an instant, Ange found herself surrounded by all three Ragna-mails.

Salia slightly moved forward, drawing Ange's attention before Chris and Ersha shot towards her at frightening speeds.

The former princess couldn't react in time and found the Vilkiss bounded by its sister units. The Cleopatra shot forward and sliced off the Vilkiss' wings, legs and arms as the Theodora and Raziya grabbed the core of the Vilkiss and Ange.

Salia ripped off the cover of the cockpit and dragged Ange out of the cockpit. The bluenette stared coldly at the struggling form of the blonde before she willed the Ragna-mail to tighten its grip, crushing the blonde as she screamed out in pain.

After a while, Ange couldn't handle the pain and fell unconscious. Salia turned and looked at Ersha and Chris, "We're done. Dispose of the Vilkiss, we're going home. Chris, tell Embryo-sama we're done."

Chris and Ersha nodded as they threw the remains of the Vilkiss into the sea beforw Chris contacted Embryo. They then headed back to the Misurugi Empire.

A few minutes later, the Strike Freedom came down from the stratosphere to find the pieces of the Vilkiss floating in the ocean.

Kira gritted his teeth as he growled silently, "Embyro..."

Meanwhile, back with the DRAGON army. Shin and Athrun were doing quite well against the Destroy Gundam. The Infinite Justice equipped with the METEOR unit proved to be more than enough as the massive beam saber pierced through the cockpit of the Destroy Gundam, killing the last male of the trio.

As for Shin, he had sliced off both arms of the Destroy Gundam he faced. He was about to finish it with the Palma Fiocina before the Destroy Gundam suddenly vanished.

The Hysterica appeared in its place as Embryo shook his head at the Destiny Gundam. Embryo sighed, "There you go again, you still don't learn, do you?"

Shin growled, "Shut the fuck up!"

He willed the Destiny to send a blast of energy from his beam launcher only for the Hysterica to vanish

Embryo's voice boomed through the area, "I have achieved what I came for. Look around, hahaha..."

Shin and Athrun looked around. The ocean was filled with corpses of DRAGONs and the remains of the Glaives. There weren't many remaining DRAGONs left, a few dozen remained. Salamandinay gripped her controls hard, she should have called for a retreat, but she didn't, and her poor judgement had costed all the lives of her comrades.

Sylvia merely stayed there silently. She had done her best, she took down as many Glaives as she could, she tried to protect as many DRAGONs as she could. But she, along with everyone else could only do so much.

Lacus sat on her seat silently, she had tried to support them as much as she could. But with the amount of Glaived that were present, she also had a hard time keeping up with them. Lacus had let several injured DRAGONs aboard the Minerva, but it still wasn't enough.

Everyone was in low spirits, they had been ambushed, and their plans had failed.

XXX

Done... sorry if the last part was a bit rushed... review please. Next chapter will be negotiations with Arzenal and several other stuff. And the reason why Ange got beaten, three Ragna-mails with equal specs to the Vilkiss and 3 vs 1. Well, you get the idea. So yeah, look forward to the next chapter I guess.


	20. Chapter 20

**AlxkendBlader** , don't worry my man, Embryo will get his punishment eventually. So yeah, this chapter will show the negotiations and such, if you watched Cross Ange you'll definitely know what I'm talking about. If you played SRWV or SWRX you will also probably know what I'm talking about.

Also, 84 favs, 76 follows and 48 reviews, I gotta say that's not bad, considering this is a crossover between Cross Ange and Gundam SEED/GSD along with the fact that I published this not too long ago... thanks for the support guys!

Lets get to the chapter!

XXX

Salamandinay sighed, "Let's go. We need to regroup and head back to the village."

As the group prepared to leave, something rose from the sea. Lacus said, "Wait, there's something coming from the water."

Everyone stopped and looked down to see a submarine burst out of the surface. The pink songstress then received a transmission, "Minerva, this is the Aurora. Sorry for being late, but we finally made it."

Lacus blinked, "Commander Jill?"

The woman nodded, "Yeah, shall we shoot them down?"

Cagali yelled, "What?! No! They're our allies now."

They could feel the commander rubbing her temples as the woman said, "You have got some explaining to do."

After a while, the Minerva and the Aurora were underwater, a link bridge connecting the two vessels. Jill had gone over to the Minerva and they exchanged info.

The commander of Arzenal sighed, "So you're telling me, you DRAGONs have been trying to take back your god, this Aura from Embryo, the entire time?"

Salamandinay nodded as Jill continued, "And you, you and Ange are sharing Kira?"

The commander pointed at Lacus and Salamandinay as she said that. Both girls nodded as Jill facepalmed, "You know what? Let's just forget that."

The commander let out another breath, "So all this time, I could have just teamed up with you DRAGONs instead of fighting off potential allies while building a force in secret?"

Shin pondered and nodded, "Well, if you think of it that way, I guess you could say that, yes."

Jill rubbed her temples, "Oh my fucking god..."

The others couldn't help but laugh slightly at her response. Then Lacus noticed a transmission from the Freedom and smiled, "They're back."

The pinkette opened the hatch for the Freedom to enter and waited for Kira to enter the bridge.

A few moments later, the door opened as the brunette came out with a frustrated face.

Athrun asked his brother in all but blood, "Kira, what's wrong?"

Kira didn't answer before Salamandinay asked, "Wait, where's Ange?"

Kira growled slightly, "Embryo took her. Three Ragna-mails were there with him, Embryo transported himself and I to the moon, he kept me busy while the three Ragna-mails took Ange."

Jill nodded, "I see. We still don't know where Salia, Ersha and Chris are. As of now we only have you guys, Hilda, Tusk, Rosalie and Vivian. But if Embryo took her, I can guarantee Ange is back at the Misurugi Empire."

They all looked at her surprised and Cagali asked, "What? Why?"

Jill gave a small smirk, "I haven't been lazing on my ass ya know... After you lot vanished, I transfered the remaining members of Arzenal to the Aurora, though there aren't many of us remaining, most of em are dead now. Then I sent Tusk on a scout mission with Hilda to get any info from the world, turns out Embryo decided to take over the Misurugi Empire, or in his words, provide assistance to the country due to the lack of a leader."

Kira nodded, "I see... that's why no one was at the island."

Jill nodded. Salamandinay then asked, "So what now? Around half our total forces are gone, at this rate we won't be able to even fight Embryo on equal footing."

Jill smirked, "Knowing that bastard, he won't kill Ange, hell... he'll try to seduce her or make her his. But knowing that little princess, she'll kill herself before she sides him."

Sylvia sighed in relief, "So Onee-sama will be fine."

Jill looked at the younger blonde, "You're Ange's sister, aren't you?"

Sylvia nodded. The commander stared at the girl, "For any Norma, we have some form of resistance against Embryo, since we cannot use Mana. But for Mana users like yourself and that maid, you may be controlled by that bastard. Stay away from him, got that?"

Sylvia nodded as Kira asked, "So, when are we attacking?"

Jill shrugged, "I don't know. I was waiting for Tusk and Hilda to come back, but then the radar picked up the Minerva's signal so we came here. Besides, Embryo won't hurt her, don't worry."

Kira sighed, "Fine. I guess we can wait."

A few days later, Ange glared at the room she was in. The girl had been kept captive in her former room in the Misurugi Empire. Apparently Embryo had taken over the empire and no one had questioned it.

Embryo had forced Ange to wear a beautiful white gown and her hair had grown to shoulder length. While Ange had indeed planned to grow her hair, it was for Kira and sure as hell not for Embryo.

The door opened and Ange's mood soured. The arrogant blonde man walked in with his annoying smile, "Ange, are you done with this farce?"

Ange glared at the skinny face of Embryo, "Just you wait, Kira and the others will come in guns blazing. They will save me and they will kill you."

Embryo sighed, "It seems you still don't understand. I suppose I should give you a little demonstration of what I truly am capable of."

He snapped his fingers and in an instant Ange fell to the ground gasping in pain. The girl gasped, "W-what i-is this?!"

The former princess felt pain everywhere. Even the clothes on her felt like hot iron burning on her skin. Embryo stared at her, "I have the power to intensify your senses, with a snap of my fingers I can increase your sense of pain by hundred folds." 'Unfortunately it doesn't seem to include world travelers.'

Embryo thought that last part before he flicked his wrists, and Ange's eyes widened as pleasure attacked her entire being. The man said, "Of course, this can also work for sense of pleasure."

Ange didn't reply, obviously drowned in pleasure as she involuntarily moaned, "Kira~"

Embryo frowned as he heard that, he snapped his fingers and intensified Ange's sense of pain and pleasure at the same time, causing her to scream out. The man turned to leave, "You will never speak of another man's name in front of me again."

Unfortunately, or fortunately, Ange didn't hear his words as her mind was blinded by the pleasure and pain. As Embryo closed the door, Ange muttered, "Kira, help... me..."

With that, the girl fell unconscious. Outside the room, Salia sighed and shook her head as she saw Ange's situation. The blue haired girl couldn't help but feel sorry for her, and even if she would never admit it, inside her jealousy for Ange, Salia had respect and a small amount of admiration for Ange.

The leader of the Diamond Rose Knights sighed again as she walked away from the room. As she walked, she noticed Ersha waiting for her.

The pink haired woman asked, "So, how did it go?"

Salia shook her head, "She still hasn't given in. I commend her for that, but Ange is suffering the consequences."

Ersha nodded, "I see."

Salia continued as they entered her room, "To be honest I didn't want to bring her in. I don't even want anything else to do with her anymore. They should have just stayed away."

Ersha giggled, "So you _can_ be kind."

The magical girl fanatic shot a slight glare at the pink haired woman before she asked, "So you're going to the day care now, right?"

Ersha nodded, "Yes, you wanna come?"

Salia nodded as they headed to visit the children. (Coughdeadchildrencough)

A while later, Ange opened her eyes to see the familiar ceiling of her room. She noticed that she was still in her dress as she sat up. The girl then noticed a note at her night stand. Curious, Ange opened the note.

It said, 'Ange, have you calmed down? Please come over to the library. I'll be waiting.'

Ange frowned at the note. Then she saw a small knife in the half opened drawer in her nightstand.

The blonde grabbed the knife before she left her room and started to head for the library.

As she walked she saw Salia. The blue haired girl said, "So you're awake."

Ange stared at the blue haired girl in front of her. The former princess asked, "Why are you helping Embryo?"

Salia stared at the blonde for a while before she answered, "He didn't cast me away. He didn't put me aside like Jill did. He knew what I could do, and he gave me what I wanted. I guess you would never understand, after all, you had Kira with you all the time."

Ange didn't reply, not that she didn't care, but something else caught her attention. They stared at each other for a while before Salia sighed and moved to leave.

That was when Ange struck, she turned and shot her hand out like a snake and neck chopped Salia. The blue haired girl didn't even have time to turn before Ange knocked her unconscious.

As the pilot of Cleopatra fell to the ground, Ange said, "Sorry for this, but I need your gun and you wouldn't give it to me willingly."

The blonde took out the pistol in Salia's holster along with the extra clips before Ange headed to the library. As she headed for the library, Ange looked outside and was surprised to see the kids from Arzenal playing around, then she remembered what Ersha had said. The girl pushed the thought aside and continued to move to the library.

Soon, the former princess opened to door to see Embryo sitting there drinking tea. The self-proclaimed World Tuner smiled, "Ah, Ange, I was just thinking about you."

Ange ignored his words and asked, "What do you want?"

Embryo smiled, "Why, I wanted to share some of my secrets with you. I know everything about you, but you know nothing of me, or at least you don't know the things I don't want anyone else to know."

If it was before, she would have refused immediately, but Ange needed information of where Aura was and whatever info she could get her hands on. The blonde nodded, "Fine, so?"

Embryo's smile widened, believing she was finally seeing stuff his way. Sadly, and fortunately for Ange, Embryo was an idiot when it came to the true feelings of women, even if he could manipulate them easily. Embryo led the girl to a wall at the library and willed for a secret door to open.

The blonde man smiled at Ange, "Follow me, I would like to show you a secret, something I've never shown anyone in my entire life."

Ange didn't believe those words one bit, but sadly for Embryo, or not, the man was about to reveal one of his biggest secrets to his enemies. They entered the door and walked through a corridor. Embryo started, "You see, I was a scientist. I studied the evolution of humankind. The results, unfortunately, disappointed me. I sought to fix that, and I found the answer for that. With that answer, I brought Mana to the world, as you would know it."

Ange didn't say anything as they reached the end of the corridor, another door in front of them. Embryo pushed the doors open and revealed a massive chamber. Ange's eyes widened as she saw a massive DRAGON in a huge tube at the center of the chamber. Dozens of pipes were linked to the tube, with the familiar glow of Mana flowing through them.

Embryo smiled at her expression, "I see you know what that is then. That is the answer, the DRAGON known as Aura, as they would call it. Using it, I created Mana and placed it in people. They eventually started to produce their own, but its not enough yet. So the DRAGON is still needed, though I'm as cruel as to completely drain it of its power, time to time I gather corpses of those DRAGONs you killed and convert them into energy for the battery."

Ange then realized why they used ice bullets instead of other lethal weapons, she muttered out, "So that's why we used ice bullets."

Embryo's grin widened, feeling happy the girl he chose was intelligent, "Exactly."

Ange glared at Embryo and demanded, "Release Aura."

Embryo sighed, "I would, but unfortunately, it is required to maintain the peace of the world, or at least until the world has stabilized. Though the battery would run out by then I believe."

Ange's eyes burned with anger and she whipped out the pistol she had in her dress and shot him repeatedly in the head. The man fell to the ground as the life left his eyes. Ange lowered her gun and moved to release the massive DRAGON. But before she could even move past three steps, she heard Embryo's annoying voice, "Now what did I do to earn that?"

Ange's eyes widened as she turned to see Embryo perfectly fine. Her eyes widened further to see the corpse fade to nothingness before she glared at Embryo, "What are you?"

Embryo smiled, "Why, I'm the World Tuner. I am immortal. Join me, Ange. Together we can rule the world."

Ange gasped as Embryo suddenly appeared right in front of her, the pistol in her hand fell to the ground as Embryo placed his hand on Ange's cheek. The blonde girl's eyes glazed over as Embryo hypnotized her while staring into her eyes.

Embryo said in a soothing voice, "From now on, you're mine. Forget about everything, be my queen. We'll be happy together."

Ange nodded as Embryo embraced her. Then the blonde man moved to kiss Ange, but as soon as their lips touched, images of Kira, Lacus and Salamandinay along with Ange's parents appeared in her mind. Then the images of the Vilkiss, Enryugo and the Freedom appeared in her mind. The former princess' eyes sharpened as she broke out of her trance. The girl grabbed the knife she had picked up earlier and stabbed it into Embryo's neck before she pushed him away.

Ange spat, "I will never follow you."

Embryo removed the knife from his neck as his wounds healed, most probably with his powers over time. The man sighed, "It would seem you aren't in the best moods, we'll continue this talk some other time."

Embryo snapped his fingers and everything around Ange turned black as she fell unconscious. Embryo chuckled as he transported her away to her room, "I guess the saying is true, the best are always the hardest to get."

The 'god' walked out of the chamber and headed for Salia's room. The man entered the room to see Salia sitting by her desk staring out of the window. Embryo asked, "How are you, Salia?"

Salia's eyes widened as she turned to see Embryo. She apologized, "I'm sorry I didn't notice you, Embryo-sama."

The man smiled, "Its okay. So, what's wrong?"

Salia shook her head, "Its nothing you should worry about."

Embryo nodded, "Very well, but if you have any problems, I will always be willing to help."

The blue haired girl nodded before she asked, "So, is there anything I can do?"

Embryo nodded, "AH, yes, I wanted to tell you that I'm adding two more members to your squad, you should know them, Tanya and Irma."

Salia nodded, "Okay."

The blonde man then added, "Oh, and I want you to add Ange to the squad too."

Salia snapped her head at Embryo, "What?"

Embryo nodded, "Yes, you'll still be the leader of course."

Salia stared down at her lap, "Fine, I'll consider it."

The blonde nodded with a smile, "Excellent, tell me when you have an answer."

Salia nodded as the self-proclaimed World Tuner walked away. Salia sighed as she went back to staring out the window.

Meanwhile, in the ships, Jill was talking to Tusk, Hilda, Salamandinay, Lacus and Kira. The commander said, "Okay, Tusk and Hilda will go on an infiltration mission to find where Ange is and save her. We'll charge in from the front and take Embryo's head. Once we get Ange and the Vilkiss back, coupled with all our firepower, including the DRAGONs' powers, we should be able to destroy the whole place and kill Embryo."

Salamandinay nodded, "I see, that could also free Aura at the same time. We also need to find Lizardia."

The others nodded as Jill continued, "So, Tusk and Hilda will head out first, we'll move underwater towards the Misurugi Empire. Once Tusk and Hilda confirm Ange's position, we'll launch the attack."

No one disagreed as they went to prepare for the attack.

XXX

Okay, done. I just realized, this chapter is the equivalent of episode 19 and 20 of Cross Ange... wow... Anyways, next chapter will be the rescue mission. We'll see more of Riza of course, then the fight against Embryo and so on. Review please.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello!!! I am back! This will be chapter 21. I'll be honest, I am loaded with assignments these days, my breaks are short, all spread out with a week of break at most. So I find it hard to work on chapters, plus with all these new games rushing in. Speaking of games, I finished SRWX... I have no idea to feel disappointed or not.

Unlike in V, X does not focus much on Cross Ange. Hell, V focused more on real robots... so I guess this time it focuses on the Super robots.

Cross Ange here, IMO, its more of a side plot than anything. X focuses more on Wataru and Ryujinmaru and G-self's Gundam series. Its kinda funny though, they split off real mech and super robots... but they have Code Geass in the Super robot routes... Wow... Bandai... wow... so I'm on my second lap of the game... the gameplay itself is fine, just the story is a bit off... but then again, SRWV was around the same... standards might have dropped quite a bit.

ANYWAYS, lets go!

XXX

Ange sighed as she watched Ersha play with the children. It had been over a week since her last attempt at killing Embryo and she gave up. Not to sound like a helpless princess waiting to be saved, but the blonde knew it was merely a matter of time before Kira and the others came for her though.

Now, Ersha had invited Ange to visit the children. The former princess saw no harm in doing so and just went with it. The children had reacted just as they would back in Arzenal, but as soon as Ange laid her eyes upon them, she knew they were fake.

However, she decided not to say anything. Ange wasn't as cruel to break Ersha's source of hope, or at least not like that.

The former princess was broken out of her musings by Salia's voice, "Ange, Embryo-sama wants to see you in the library."

Ange turned and looked at the bluenette. Throughout the week, they didn't talk much. But the blonde knew Salia didn't like Ange's presence, which was a plus in her book, the girl hated every second she was here.

The former princess mocked, "What? So Embryo can't come to me himself? He must have his bitch send a message?"

Salia glared at her, "Be grateful he even lets you live. Now move, don't keep Embryo-sama waiting."

Ange chuckled and walked past the blue haired girl. As they walked past a room, Ange saw a blonde girl dancing.

The former princess asked Salia, "Who's that?"

They continued walking as Salia answered, "Her name is Stella, Embryo-sama found her a while ago along with two guys, though they're dead now. She never speaks to anyone, hell, I don't think I've ever heard her speak. All she does is dance, sit by the window and fight."

Ange nodded and they soon reached the library. The two entered the place and saw Embryo reading a book.

Embryo smiled as he saw the two girls, "Ah, Ange, Salia, I've been expecting you."

Ange frowned, "So what do you want?"

Salia glared at Ange, "Show him respect!"

Embryo raised his hand and Salia stopped, "It's okay, Salia. She merely wanted us to get straight to the point."

The narcissist closed his book and stood up. He walked along the shelves and spoke, "I called you both here to tell you about the Diamond Rose Knights. I want Ange to be the new leader of the knights, with Salia as second-in-command."

Salia's eyes widened and she protested, "What?! But I started the Knights!"

Embryo was about to say something before Ange spoke, "Keep it, Salia. I will never fight for you, Embryo. I'd rather die."

With that she just turned and left the library. Embryo chuckled and shook his head before he turned to Salia, "Well, I'd like to stay with you, but sadly I still have work to do."

Embryo picked up his book and vanished, leaving Salia alone. The bluenette gripped her fists as she thought, 'Its happening all over again, Ange! Why do you have to steal everything from me?!'

Meanwhile, Ange was wandering around the castle. As she passed by the dungeon chambers, she spotted a face she didn't think she'd see again.

Ange spoke in surprise, "Riza?!"

The silver haired woman opened her eyes weakly, "Angelise?"

Ange looked around and spotted the keys hanging nearby and grabbed it to open the gates to Riza's cell.

The blonde quickly entered and released the woman from her chains, "What happened?"

Riza groaned slightly, "Embryo. He found out about me and brought me here. He's been torturing me for a long time."

Ange tch'd, "So he forced you to tell him about our plans?"

Riza nodded, "I'm sorry."

Ange shook her head, "Its fine, Riza, or should I call you Lizardia."

Riza gave a weak smile, "Either way is fine. Though what are you doing here?"

Ange sighed, "I got caught. Come on, we need to get you out of here."

The former princess lifted the woman up and left the chamber. They made it out of the dungeon and headed through the secret tunnel Ange used previously.

The two made it to the forest before a voice spoke, "You've been naughty, Ange. Why did you break this piece of shit out of jail?"

They turned to see Embryo staring at them. Ange growled, "Embryo."

Embryo sighed, "I can give you anything, but that beast is something you can't have."

Ange tch'd, with Riza's wounds and Embryo's space time powers, they wouldn't make it. Then she realized she still had her ring on her. The former princess thought as she focused hard on her ring, 'Vilkiss, come here. I need you, now!'

After a while, Embryo was about to send Riza back to her cell before a massive sword embedded itself in where he was. In a flash, the Vilkiss appeared before her with the cockpit opened.

Ange grinned and quickly got on her Ragma-mail with Riza, "Good girl."

Embryo reappeared on the ground as the Vilkiss took off to the skies. The narcissist tch'd and vanished, going to send his Knights to bring back Ange before killing that damn DRAGON.

Meanwhile, earlier in the Aurora and Minerva, the pilots were all getting ready to deploy once the ship and submarine broke the surface.

Shin spoke, "Guys, when Stella comes, I want all of you to leave her to Luna and I."

Sylvia blinked, "Stella? Who's that?"

Shin stared at Ange's sister, "She's... an old friend... she died, but Embryo disrespected her by bringing her back. I want to let her rest."

Athrun nodded, "Got it, we'll leave her and the Destroy Gundam to you and Luna. We'll just go with whoever we face."

Hilda and Rosalie nodded at each other as the redhead spoke up, "Then leave Ersha and Chris to us, I want to know why Chris left us."

Tusk nodded, "I'll help too."

Kira nodded, "Sounds good, by the way, Sylvia, if Embryo comes out, stay away from him. Stay with Naga and Kaname."

Sylvia nodded, "Okay, Kira-niisan."

Kira blinked, "Niisan?"

Sylvia blushed slightly in embarrassment, "Well, since you and Oneesama are together, I thought it would be fitting."

Kira nodded in understanding as Athrun laughed, "Then should I call you Nii-san too, Kira?"

Kira sighed and shook his head while Cagali slapped Athrun's arm playfully. The rest of them merely smiled at the interaction.

Soon, Lacus' voice boomed through the comms, "Guys, we'll be reaching the surface in 5 minutes, prepare for launch."

The pilots all turned serious as they boarded their mechs. Soon, the Minerva lifted into the sky while the Aurora sailed on sea as the mechs all shot towards the Misurugi Empire.

With Ange, she was riding her Vilkiss in flight mode with Riza slumped on her back when she heard Chris' voice, "Don't move any further, you damn bitch!"

Ange turned her head to see Chris in her Theodora. The blonde tch'd, she couldn't transform into Assault mode since Riza was with her and Chris had her beam rifle pointed at her.

Just as all seemed lost, Salia's voice came in, "Chris, enough. Leave her be for now, we have enemies in bound."

Chris tch'd and turned away. Ange was slightly confused before she noticed the large amount of Glaives, the one huge Destroy Gundam, several dozens of unmanned drones and the team of Ragna-mails facing the direction to the sea.

Ange's face brightened as she easily spotted the Minerva and the mechs charging in. She willed the Vilkiss to increase the thrusters and shot towards her friends. The girl also noticed a few dozen DRAGONs with them, not as many as before, but still a sight to behold.

As the Vilkiss closed in, Kira spoke into the comm, "Ange!"

The girl's smiling face appeared on the screen, "Kira! You're all here!"

Salamandinay replied, "Of course, we couldn't just leave you with Embryo like that."

Lacus' face appeared on Ange's screen, "Ange, I believe you should head back to the Minerva, suit up and drop off your little passenger."

Ange nodded and the Vilkiss landed on the launch pad. As soon as she got off the Ragna-mail, Mei and her mechanics rushed to resupply the Vilkiss and brought Riza to the infirmary.

Ange quickly suited up before she mounted the Vilkiss again, giving a smirk of acknowledgement to Mei and her team before she shot out of the ship.

With the others, after Ange went into the Minerva, they spotted the enemy fleet in front of them. Shin smirked, "A big welcome party for us huh?"

Athrun chuckled, "We'll just return the favour."

Tusk grinned, "Let's go!"

Shin and Luna shared a silent nod and they charged at Stella. Vivian, Tusk, Hilda and Rosalie charged Ersha and Chris. Naga, Kaname and Sylvia charged Tanya and Irma. Athrun faced off against Salia while Kira, Salamandinay and Cagali along with the DRAGONs charged the army of Glaives and drones.

As Vivian drew her boomerang and clashed with Ersha's blade, the younger girl asked, "Why are you fighting us, Ersha?"

The woman didn't have an answer and just stayed silent. Vivian continued, "You should be back here with us!"

Ersha didn't answer yet again. Then suddenly, Ange's voice boomed through the comms, "That's right, Ersha, you should be with us!"

The Vilkiss shot past the Razor and clashed blades with the Raziya. Ersha gasped slightly, "Ange?"

Ange was fully suited up and gripping the controls, "You really thought Embryo could truly bring back the dead? You know even more than I do, that those children are fakes."

Ersha tried to protest, "But..."

Ange pointed towards the daycare center as they locked blades, "Look! What do you see there?!"

Ersha looked at the compound as her eyes widened in realization. As soon as the battle had begun, the collateral damage had began immediately. Now, Ersha realized, Embryo only called for the troops to deploy, he never called for evacuations. The daycare center was one of the unfortunate areas.

Ersha sighed, "Fine. I surrender."

Salia tch'd as she dodged a slash from Athrun's saber, "That spineless..."

Athrun frowned, "You don't have the right to judge her. Besides, pay attention!"

The Infinite Justice suddenly spun and kicked the Cleopatra in the abdomen, sending Salia flying before she regained balance.

Salia cursed and fired several blasts from her beam rifle as she saw the Raziya enter the Minerva. The bluenette flew upwards to dodge another slash from Athrun.

Meanwhile, Hilda, Rosalie and Tusk circled Chris' Theodora. Rosalie asked, "Why? Why would you help Embryo?"

Chris gripped her controls hard before the Theodora suddenly shot at Rosalie's customized Glaive. The grey hairer girl growled, "Why? You ask me why?"

The Glaive groaned under the pressure from the superior strength of the Ragna-mail. The Theodora pulled up to dodge a slash from Hilda's Arquebus' lance.

Hilda yelled, "You never told us! Of course we'd ask! You're our friend!"

Chris growled and started, "Its because you never thought about me. Its always about you, all of you!"

Chris started to rant about how Hilda and Rosalie never cared about her feelings and shit. (To be honest I found the original explanation quite stupid... so we'll just leave it at that.)

After hearing her rant, Hilda and Rosalie were quiet. Tusk, however, was pissed.

The brunette charged and swung his sword at the Ragna-mail, "You'd betray them over something as trivial as this?! Don't you know the strength of bonds?!"

As the Theodora pushed agaisnt the blade, Tusk's Arquebus suddenly spun and gave the Theodora a round house kick that sent it flying away.

Tusk continued as anger blazed in his eyes, "You don't know how much Hilda and Rosalie care for you. Its true, that Hilda is tactless, harsh and speaks without thinking, but Chris... you, who turned over to Embryo's side just because he showed you a bit of kindness. For you to judge Hilda or Rosalie, you're TWO MILLIONS YEARS TOO EARLY!"

Chris regained balance as Tusk's words resonated in her mind. Hilda blushed slighty hearing Tusk's rant, slightly turned on by his rare show of dominance.

Rosalie was slightly surprised by Tusk's sudden anger and realized that the brown haired man was angry for Hilda's sake. The girl chuckled inwardly and thought, 'Hilda has found a fine man.'

Guilt struck the grey haired girl as she realized, no matter how rude or how harsh Hilda and Rosalie were, the two were always looking out for her in their own way. And due to her own delusions, the girl had turned on her friends for their worst enemy when he showed her a bit kindness.

Chris lowered her head, "I'm sorry... I'm really sorry...Hilda, Rosalie."

Hilda grinned, "Well, its okay now. At least you realized it."

Rosalie nodded. Just then, Embryo's voice came, "You seem to be in a bit trouble, Chris, let me help you."

They all turned to see Embryo and his Hysterica. The blonde snapped his fingers, then the Theodora suddenly groaned and turned its rifle at Hilda.

Chris' eyes widened as she pushed the controls, the Theodora groaned in defience as it tried to turn the rifle away. Then it groaned again as the Discord Feathers started to activate.

Chris cried out, "Shoot me down now!"

Tusk tch'd and went in. The man willed his Para-mail to kick the Theodora in the head as the Discord Feather closed. But in doing so, it sent the Theodora towards the ground.

Tusk yelled, "Hilda! Rosalie! Catch her now!"

The two wasted no time in diving down. Rosalie and Hilda managed to catch the Theodora, but the momentum was so huge that all three mechs crashed into the ground.

Hilda groaned, "Urgh, there goes my ride."

The dust cleared to reveal Hilda's Para-mail damaged the most as it cushioned the other two mech's fall, but everyone was otherwise fine.

Tusk sighed in relief while Embryo tch'd in annoyance and turned to see Salia fighting Athrun.

Salia grunted in annoyance as Athrun's Justice sent here flying some distance before she could regain her balance.

The Infinite Justice drew its double-edged saber and charged the Cleopatra. Salia raised her sword and clashed blades with the Justice.

Athrun yelled, "Its useless! I've seen through your attack patterns!"

The Justice pushed the blades upwards, disarming both of them as Athrun sent the Fatom-01 at the Cleoptra, slamming into Cleotra, sending it into the ground.

Salia groaned before she saw Embryo on his Hysterica staring at her. The girl pleaded, "Embryo-sama, help me."

Embryo sighed, "I'm sorry, Salia. But I have no use for failures."

Instead of helping her, Embryo willed the Hysterica to draw its blade and threw it at the Cleopatra's cockpit.

The girl's eyes widened in shock before she snapped her eyes shut, bracing for the pain. But it never came, instead, in front of her was the familiar white figure of the Vilkiss.

Salia said in disbelief, "Ange?"

Ange smirked, "Yo, Salia. So Embryo finally rears his ugly head."

The Vilkiss stabbed the sword on the ground and turned to Embryo, its eyes glowing as it seemed to glare at the self-proclaimed World Tuner.

Embryo then flickered away to dodge several blasts. They all turned to see Ersha's Howwitzer and the Raziya. Salia said, "The Raziya, but that's Ersha's Howitzer. Who's on that?"

The bluenette's eyes widened as a familiar voice entered her ears, "Hey, long time no see, Salia."

Salia said in shock, "Alektra?!"

Jill grinned, fully suited up, "I've come to see my ex, you know?"

Embryo said, "Its nice to see you, Alektra, but like I told Salia, I have no use for failures."

Jill huffed, "I'll bet. But should you be acting all smug?"

Embryo looked around and saw Tusk's Arquebus, the Vilkiss, Ersha's Howwitzer, Athrun's Infinite Justice and Salia's Cleoptra which had returned to the air.

Hilda spoke from the ground, "Rosalie, bring Chris back to the Minerva. Chris, I'll be loaning your ride."

Chris nodded as she got onto Rosalie's Glaive as they sped towards the Minerva. Hilda got off her Glaive and boarded the Theodora before she quickly took her place in surrounding Embryo.

Thus, Embryo found two Para-mails, four Ragna-mails and one Gundam surrounding him.

Embryo sighed, "I guess now is not the time then. Don't worry Ange, I will come for you next time."

Before any of them could react, the Hysterica and Embryo vanished without a trace.

Jill cursed, "He got away... again."

Meanwhile, Shin and Luna were constantly flying around to avoid the beams from the Destroy Gundam.

The girl said once she saw the Impulse and the Destiny, "Shin? Are you there?"

Shin replied, "Yeah, I'm here."

Shin moved the Destiny closer to the Destroy Gundam and said, "You've fought enough, come on, let's just stop."

The young man reached out the Destiny's hand as he closed in. The blonde opened her cockpit just as Shin did the same. Luna stayed on stand-by in case something happened.

Then just as they almost came into contact, Embryo's voice echoed in Stella's mind, "Destroy them. Destroy them."

The girl screamed and held her head in pain as the Destroy Gundam's hatch closed and prepared to attack.

Shin yelled as he quickly closed his own hatch, "Stella!"

They could hear the girl's voice through the open comms as she screamed in a crazed manner.

Shin felt his heart ache seeing the girl suffer that much. Lunamaria said sadly, "Shin, let's put her to rest."

Shin gripped his controls hard and nodded, "Yeah."

As the Destroy Gundam deployed its wire-controlled arm cannons, Shin and Luna started zipping around the collosal giant randomly to avoid being hit.

Luna fired her beam rifle several times as Shin blasted the bead of the Destroy Gundam with his anti-ship launcher, but Destroy Gundam dodged the blast easily while the Impulse's beams barely scraped the barrier.

Shin drew his two beam boomerangs and thew them at the barriers and yelled, "Luna! Use the Blast Silhouette!"

Luna nodded as she said to Lacus, "Lacus-san, send the Blast Silhouette please."

Lacus nodded as she pressed the codes to launch the pack while keeping track of the drones around the Minerva.

The Impulse quickly equipped the pack as she readied her blasters with Shin's own launcher. Then, soon, the beam boomerangs tore through the Destroy Gundam's barriers.

The two quickly pulled the triggers and sent a huge wave of highly concentrated energy that easily tore through the arms of the Destroy Gundam.

The massive mobile suit struggled to stand upright as it readied the sequence to fire its chest cannon.

Shin saw this and spoke, "Luna, use the Sword Silhouette."

The girl nodded and told Lacus to send the pack before she quickly equipped the pack.

Energy started to gather at the cannon as the two charged the Destroy Gundam, swords drawn. Then, in an instant, three anti-ship swords pierced through the cockpit and the cannon of the Destroy Gundam.

At that moment, the two pilots of the smaller Gundam found themselves in a white area. Standing in front of them was Stella, dressed in her blue dress.

Shin then heard the familiar dark voice of the Shinigami, "I can give you some time, use it wisely."

Stella smiled and spoke, "Hello, Shin. Its nice to see you again."

Shin spoke in surprise, "Stella..."

The blonde turned and look at Luna, "Its nice to officially meet you, Lunamaria Hawke."

Shin spoke, "You're talking normally."

Stella smiled, "I was brainwashed back then by the Alliance, now by Embryo again. When I passed, the brainwashing wore off, and I could think and speak normally, though I have no one to speak to."

Luna didn't know what to say as she didn't know Stella. Shin nodded slowly before he lowered his head, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

Stella frowned, "What do you mean? I was suffering so much. True, if you could save me, you might have been able to help me get rid of the brain wash. But you released me from that curse, that is enough."

Stella smiled at Luna and said, "Besides, you shouldn't dwell much on the past. I am merely and literally a ghost of the past. You two should live your lives fully."

Shin and Luna nodded, the red haired girl grasping Shin's hand at the same time.

Stella then turned serious, "But I must tell you two one last thing. Embryo has access to information from our world. He revived us from our world, and he took the data for the Destroy Gundam too. Be careful when dealing with him."

The two nodded, Shin said, "You bet it, we'll definitely take him down."

Stella smiled and nodded, " I know you will, you all can do it. My time is up, thank you two, I can finally rest. And Lunamaria, I don't have to tell you, but take care of Shin."

Luna let a smile appear on her face and nodded.

The area faded back to the battlefield as Shin and Luna quickly pulled away from the Destroy Gundam just as it blew up.

Luna said to her boyfriend, "We did the right thing, to let her rest."

She knew Shin still wasn't completely over Stella. She couldn't blame him for that,

Shin nodded, "Yeah, all that's left, is Embryo."

XXZ

DONE... review please. I have quite some work these days, so updates might come slightly late. So yeah, cheers. Ciao.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello!!! I AM BACK!!! Thx **TheEmeraldMage** and **Czar Joseph** for the reviews... so lets get to chapter 22.

XXX

As Kira, Salamandinay, Cagali and the DRAGONs cut down the Glaives and the drones, Sylvia, Naga and Kaname faced off against the two Ragna-mails. They were aware of what was happening between the others and Embryo, but were too occupied to help.

Sylvia blocked a slash from Tanya as Naga and Kaname teamed up against Irma.

Sylvia asked, "Why are you helping Embryo?"

The Ragna-mail pilot replied, "He's the only one I have left! A princess like you would never understand!"

Sylvia drew her Convergence Cannon 'Seiran', a copy of Salamandinay's own convergence cannon, and blasted at the Victoria.

Tanya cursed as she dodged the blast by literally an inch. Sylvia let out a breath, "You're right, I can't understand. Embryo was the very reason all this shit happened! Embryo played god, he made the world hate the Norma, he made the world hate my sister!"

Sylvia willed her Suiryugo to draw its blade and slashed it downwards. Tanya yelped in surprise at the speed of the attack and barely raised her own sword to block the attack.

Unlike Tanya, who only had experience fighting against DRAGONs, and only had little experience with the Victoria, Sylvia had been trained in hell by her sister, Kira and other ace pilots. Along with the Suiryugo balancing out the difference in stats between the Ragna-mail and the Ryu Shin Ki, the battle was Sylvia's for the taking.

Sylvia pushed Tanya back as their blades came into a lock. The purple haired girl cursed, "How can this be?! My Victoria should be more than enough for your Para-mail!"

A smirk appeared on Sylvia's cute face, "My Suiryugo is equal to your Ragna-mail in terms of power, but in terms of personal skill, I am better!"

The Suiryugo's eyes glowed as it suddenly unleashed a burst of power and pushed its blade down, sending the Victoria into the ground.

Tanya groaned as regained her bearings, only to find the convergence cannon right in front of her. The purple haired girl's eyes widened in fear as Sylvia pulled the trigger, then Tanya knew no more.

Sylvia let out a sigh as she lowered her cannon. She knew she had killed a person, but she couldn't let it distract her, not now. The blonde let out a breath before she charged to help Kira and the others.

Meanwhile with Naga and Kaname, the two DRAGONs were facing off against Irma. Given that the brunette didn't have full access to the Eirene's weapons, the Ragna-mail was essentially just a powered up version of her old Para-mail. And Irma wasn't that good of a fighter even back in Arzenal, so the brunette was having a hard time facing two veteran fighters.

Unlike Salamandinay and Sylvia, Naga and Kaname weren't armed with the decay convergence cannons (the Beam Magnum rip off) or the Space-time convergence cannon (the Discord Feather copy/the one that needs singing to fire two huge ass tornados).

Instead, the Hekiryugo and Soryugo were armed with normal beam rifles and swords. But given that they had more experience with battle than Irma did, coupled with their teamwork, it was only a matter of time before Irma fell.

Irma cursed as she was tried to block the barrages of beams from the two Ryu Shin Ki, "Damn it, what's with these Para-mails?! I can't find any openings or even counterattack!"

Naga smirked at Kaname as they drew their swords and charged in. Irma cursed again and tried to block both attacks, as a result, the Eirene lost its right hand and beam rifle. But Irma managed to get some distance between them.

Naga spoke, "Let's finish this, Kaname!"

The DRAGON nodded, "Yeah!"

The two Ryu Shin Ki charged the Ragna-mail once more, flanking it.

Irma panicked and couldn't do a thing as the two blades pierced through the cockpit of the Eirene before they flew away to avoid the explosion.

Kaname smiled at Naga, "We did it."

Naga nodded before they turned their attention to the others.

Soon, Cagali, Kira, Salamandinay, the DRAGONs and Sylvia cleared off the drones and Glaives. Lacus said, "All enemies have been wiped out, no sign of Embryo anywhere."

Kira nodded, "Good, all that's left is to save Aura."

Athrun asked, "But how? And where is she?"

Back in the ship, Riza laid in the infirmary and reached to the comm by the bed, contacting Lacus, "Aura is in the Akeno-mihashira... tell them that."

Lacus nodded as she received the transmission and spoke into the comms, "Riza-san says that Aura is in the Akeno-mihashira."

Ange nodded, "Yeah, I saw Aura there. But Embryo stopped me before I could release her."

Salamandinay stared at the tower, "So how do we get her out?"

Ange pondered, "I doubt Embryo would leave her unguarded, Salako, can Aura withstand the blasts of two Discord Feathers?"

Salamandinay snapped her head at the Vilkiss, "What?!"

Ange nodded, "Remember when we clashed our Discord Feathers? It neutralized each other, or at least it took away the destructive power of the blast, the energy was still there."

Salamandinay pondered the idea, "It could work."

Then before they could continue, Embryo's voice boomed through the area, "You won't get the chance! This world has no value anymore, I will destroy it and rebuild a new one in its place! I have my research data afterall."

Everyone looked up to see the Hysterica directly above the tower, the blonde narcissist on its shoulder. The self proclaimed World Tuner smirked at the group before he started to sing, "Utai, utai~ Ima futatsu no negai wa~ Tsuyoku, tsuyoku ~ Ten no onjiki to kirameku

Towa wo kataran..."

As soon as he ended the verse, the Hysterica's Discord Feathers activated and sent four blasts of energy at the base of the tower.

Salamandinay screamed as she tried to reach for the tower, "No!"

Unfortunately, the explosion blew her away as the Enryugo was caught by the Freedom. Embryo laughed maniacally, "Hahaha, drown in despair!"

The Hysterica then disappeared once more. Ange cursed before their previous discussion came to mind, "Salako! Our Discord Feathers!"

Salamandinay looked at the Vilkiss and realized that it was exactly like back in the village. The DRAGON princess nodded and they started to sing, "Kaze ni toban el ragna~ sadame to chigiri kawashite~ Kaze ni yukan el ragna~ Todorokishi tsubasa~ hajimari no hikari~ kirali... kirali, Owari no hikari~ Lulala lila ,Kaesan el ragna,suna dokei wo, Toki wa afuren, Lulala lila~ Iku oku amata no n inochi no honoo~ Sururi Ochite wa hoshi ni..."

The two mechs glowed golden as their Discord Feather/Space-time Convergence Cannons activated. Four tornadoes of pure energy struck the explosion, causing everything to go white.

Everyone closed their eyes and shielded themselves from the explosion before the light died down.

Kira blinked several times as his vision slowly cleared. He heard Salamandinay's cry of joy, "Aura-sama!"

His vision cleared as his eyes landed on a colossal DRAGON, larger than anything he had seen. It, no, she was majestic, and was easily the size of the Minerva, possibly twice the size of the warship even.

The other marvelled at the sheer size of the DRAGON as it floated above the tower.

The DRAGON gave a loud roar as it seemed to glare at a certain point above them. Everyone turned as they heard the voice of Embryo, "This is truly surprising! I was hoping for the energies of three Discord Feathers and that beast to cause a space-time explosion, but for it to breal my barrier and free it! You really are interesting, Ange!"

The blonde produced a small orb in his palm (basically a Rasengan with rainbow colours) and said with arrogance, "Thanks to all that energy from all three blasts, and with the remaining energy of Aura in the capsule, I have now all the energy I need! Ciao!!!"

Before anyone could say anything or do anything, Embryo vanished. The massive DRAGON then spoke, catching everyone's attention, "I must thank all of you, for freeing me."

Everyone turned to the colossal ancestor of the DRAGONs as she continued, "Unfortunately, with Embryo having all that power, it could be fatal for the universe. But for now, you must rest, come."

Before anyone could say anything, the majestic DRAGON spread her wings and unleashed a bright light that blinded everyone.

The glow soon died down, and they found themselves above sea, beneath them was the Aurora. Salamandinay, Kaname ans Naga quickly recognized that they were in their home world.

The DRAGON princess looked up at her ancestor, "Aura-sama, you brought us back."

The first DRAGON nodded, "That I did, we have much to discuss, if Embryo is planning what I think he is, the world will end."

The DRAGON started to move towards the village, the others followed behind quickly. Though the people on board the Aurora had to be carried by the Para-mails, Ryu Shin Ki and mobile suits as the submarine couldn't move above water.

As they reached the village, the villagers easily spotted their ancestor and cheered in joy. The pilots all smiled seeing the joy filling the place.

Then as they reached the temple-shaped building, Aura glowed and started to shrink at a rapid rate until she turned into the size and shape of a human.

The glowed died to reveal a woman in her late 30s. She had long white hair with yellow at the end. She wore a shrine maiden kimono and had white and yellow wings behind her.

Aura retracted her wings and turned to see the pilots getting off of their respective mechs, after letting their passengers get onto the ground of course.

Aura spoke, "Everything has changed quite a bit here."

Salamandinay nodded, "Yes, Aura-sama."

The DRAGON ancestor looked at Salamandinay, "I believe you know the place better than I do now, please bring us to a room where we can discuss our current... predicament."

The DRAGON princess nodded and beckoned the others to follow her as they headed to the conference room.

Once they entered the room and everyone took a seat, Aura looked at all of them, "First, I want to tell you about what Embryo might plan."

The first DRAGON conjured up a hologram with her powers, showing two Earths, "This is our dimension, linked with two worlds, one of which is the one we are in now, and the other, created by Embryo, the one I was held in."

She then conjured up another set of holograms, "Our linked worlds exist in a multidimensional universe, for example, the world of the Cosmic Era, I'm sure you know what I mean."

The ancient DRAGON looked at the group, specifically Kira, Athrun, Cagali, Lacus, Shin and Lunamaria.

She looked away and continued, conjuring more holograms of planets, "Think of it as a thin layer of cloth, with our dimensions acting as weigths."

Aura then made a large Earth, twice the size of the planets she made. She then made a small pin, "With our linked universes, it adds on to form one weight, and pushes down onto the fabric, if Embryo was to puncture the fabric with the power he has, which he can, what do you think would happen?"

Everyone was silent, Aura nodded and made the pin to pierce through the fabric, causing the large planet to fall through the cloth and disperse into smaller particles, "If that happens, our linked universe would fall out of space and time, entering something called the Karmic Horizon. Our universe would disperse into nothingness, and we would all cease to exist."

Ange frowned, "Then we must stop him before that happens."

Aura raised a palm, "That is a mere idea of what he can or would do. Besides, as you all are now, you have no way of reaching him."

Sylvia stared at the DRAGON, "You wouldn't happen to know, would you?"

Aura smiled at the young girl, "I am getting to that. I'll also tell you about his secret to immortality."

The woman dispelled all her holograms of the planets, and made many lines parallel to each other, "Think of these lines as a timeline of a universe. They are always parallel to each other and never intersect, or at least that's what is supposed to happen."

She then made two lines that looked a DNA structure, "This is how our worlds are connected, we have certain openings once in a while that link the worlds together, and it is possible to travel between these worlds with the correct equipment, in this case our singularity points."

Everyone nodded in understanding as Aura made another hologram, this time many lines intersecting together, "Embryo is in a place that is... out of space and time, yet still in space and time."

Upon seeing the confused faces of her audience, Aura let an amused smile grace her face, "Well, to put it in simpler terms, the place where Embryo is, is in a multidimensional crossroad, somehow he bent the timelines to intersect at one single point. With that, he could make many versions of himself, somehow sharing their memories as well. That is his secret to his immortality."

Athrun nodded and asked, "So all those Embryo's we fought and killed, are different versions of him with the same memories?"

Aura nodded, "Yes, when you fight him, I will unwind the crossroad to prevent him from creating more versions of himself, that should allow you to kill all of him."

Hilda nodded and asked, "So how are we going there?"

Aura smiled and spoke, "As I said earlier, Embryo is in a place that is beyond space and time. We cannot reach it through normal means. The answer lies in the Ragna-mails, especially the white one."

Aura looked at Ange who nodded, "The Vilkiss' teleportation, right?"

The ancient DRAGON nodded, "It should enable you to bring all the Ragna-mails with you, and if I am correct, two of the mobile suits with you."

Kira looked at the others, "Then we must discuss what to do, we don't have much time."

Aura chuckled and raised her hand, "Calm down, with the amount of power he has, Embryo cannot simply dump it into the space and time and allow it to explode, that would kill him as well. Embryo will need to process the energy and convert it into something more delicate for it to work. Rest for today, you can plan tomorrow. Worst case scenario, if he actually completes it by today, I can sustain the worlds for a month."

Lacus let out a breath and looked at everyone, "She's right, all of us have done quite a lot today, plus we must refuel the machines."

Everyone slowly agreed and left the room to rest.

Meanwhile, with Embryo, he was in an island that looked a lot like Arzenal, except it was much larger. More importantly, the island was floating in space.

In the island, Embryo held the orb of pure energy and laughed, "Now, time for the final phase. But before that..."

The narcissist placed the orb in a container before he grabbed his book. Embryo thought, 'Last time was a failure, I shouldn't bring back the pilots themselves, I'll just bring their skills and the machines. This should be fun.'

XXX

DONE!!! So, who should I bring in this time? Review please... should I bring in characters from other Gundam series or mecha series? or should i stick to the SEED series? Please tell me your ideas if you have any... CIAO!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Hello guys!!! Thx for the reviews... I've decided to bring in one character out of SEED. Who that is? You'll have to find out later.

Anyways, I will probably end the story with 25 chapters. So yeah, and I thought about it... seeing as I only built the story to follow Cross Ange's cannon storyline, I'll just end it after I finish this final part. I'll also focus more on this since its nearing the end. So yeah.

XXX

A few days later, Ange, Salamandinay, Lacus, Kira, Salia, Hilda, Tusk and Shin were standing in front of Aura. It had been decided that Lacus would pilot the Raziya and they had let the pinkette try to pilot it. The results were more than satisfactory. The pink songstress wore her pilot suit from when she pilotted the Justice and rode on the Raziya.

The mobile suits pilots had also decided that Kira and Shin would go take Embryo's head, primarily due to Embryo targetting Ange and resurrecting Stella.

Aura stared at the group of pilots in front of her and spoke, "I will be chanelling and amplifying the Vilkiss' space powers into all of you. Frankly I'm not sure if we can send all of you there, but its worth a try. Let's begin."

Everyone nodded as they got onto their respective machines. Aura looked at Ange, "Focus on your ring and the Vilkiss' space powers. I'll do the rest."

Ange nodded and closed her eyes, focusing onto the Vilkiss. Her ring started to glow as the Ragna-mail turned blue.

Aura nodded and moved to stand in front of the Vilkiss. The ancient DRAGON closed her eyes, raising both arms and spread out across the group. A barely visible field then started to emit from Ange and Aura, engulfing the group.

Then, in an instant, the group of eight, along with Aura, vanished in a flash.

Meanwhile, in the Shinigami's realm, the skeleton smirked, "So they've entered the final phase. Well, I have absolute faith in them. Ange did defeat Embryo in canon."

The death god looked down at the next soul to judge. The soul looked on in fear as the Shinigami sighed, "Another bastard who killed just for fun. Hell for enternity."

The skeleton slammed his fist on a red button as the soul fell down to hell, screaming as it did. The god of death sighed, "People nowadays, can't be at least a bit decent in nature."

Back to Kira and co, they had arrived at the dimensional crossroad, literally a crossroad. Aura spoke as they floated midair, "I'll be staying here. Once you guys enter, I will unwind the crossroads so you can kill Embryo. After that I will have to rewind them for you to get out. Get that?"

Everyone nodded as Aura raised her arms once more, "I'll be sending you in now, be careful... no one knows what Embryo keeps in his dimension."

With that said, Aura channeled her energy and sent the group of eight into Embryo's space, starting to unwind the intersections as she did.

With the group, they opened their eyes to see a huge purple space. Surrounding it were many many Earths, with an island in the middle. Hilda said, eyes widened, "Isn't that?"

Tusk nodded, "Arzenal. But the size is a bit off."

Everyone else nodded, then before anyone could say anything, Embryo's voice boomed through the area, "But if course, this, is the True Arzenal. MY Arzenal."

The pilots all looked at the island to see Embryo and his Hysterica slowly moving towards them.

The blonde narcissist smiled, "Ange, I'm glad you came here, to me. You've also brought your friends. Shall we begin the ceremony?"

Ange glared at the self-proclaimed Tuner, "To kill you? Yes, we shall."

Embryo's grin widened, "Then let us begin, SHALL WE?!"

The blonde raised his arms and clapped twice. Immediately, six mobile suits appeared in front of them. Six that made Kira and Shin widened their eyes. In front of them stood six Legend Gundams.

A seventh mech then appeared in front of all of the Gundam. One that was easily twice the size of any of the Gundam. It was black and red, it had yellow eyes and a crown-like head. All in all, the mech looked like a demon.

The mech let out a large roar that shook the area. Embryo laughed maniacally, "Ladies and gentlemen!!! I present to you, the devourer of all light and possibilities! The king of destruction! MAZINGER ZERO!"

In the Shinigami's realm, the death god's eyes nearly popped out of the sockets... that is if he had eyes. The god gripped a soul he was holding so hard it nearly faded, "Of all the beings he chose... HE CHOSE THAT?!!!"

The god wanted to go down there himself and strangle the blonde man. The Mazinger Zero had been sealed in the multidimensional realm for a reason. The Mazinger Zero destroyed possibilities, it devoured light and could potentially destroy the very existence of all the multiverses.

The god calmed himself down by drinking multiple glasses of water, thinking, 'Well, if anyone could handle it, it would be Kira. Yeah... let's believe in them.'

He let out a breath and continued watching the battle unfold.

Back with the team, Kira spoke, "Guys, I'll take that giant. The rest of you fight whoever you want. Don't argue."

Shin glared at Kira before he saw the older brunette's eyes. The pilot of the Destiny nodded, "Fine. Then we'll all fight the Legend Gundams, Ange will fight Embryo. Don't die, Kira."

The brunette smiled, "Yeah."

Kira looked at Ange and Lacus, the two girls nodding at him with belief in their eyes. Kira nodded back as they went to face their respective enemies.

Then, they heard Aura's voice, "Everyone, as of now, I only feel the presence of seven Embryo's. I have unwinded the intersections, kill all of them, and he's dead."

All of them nodded with renewed vigor as they charged their enemies.

With Lacus, Hilda, Tusk, Salia, Shin and Salamandinay. The six of them faced the six Legend Gundam. The DRAGON princess asked mentally, hoping her ancestor would hear and answer, 'Aura-sama, are any of the Embryo's in these Gundam?'

A moment of silence came before Aura answered, "Indeed, the remaining six Embryo's are piloting the six Legend Gundams in front of you."

Shin grinned, "Then that makes things easy!"

The Destiny flared its Wings of Light and blurred towards one of the Legend Gundams. Shin drew the Arondight Anti-ship sword and swung it down.

(Just to make it clear, all fights against Embryo are different. Each fight will only have one Embryo, so do not get confused. I'll add numbers behind them, as in Embryo and Hysterica.)

The Legend Gundam responded by drawing his own beam saber and clashed with the Destiny. Embryo-1 spoke from within the cockpit, "Shin Asuka, I went so far to revive Stella, yet you killed her again. Do you have no shame?"

Shin tch'd, "Look who's talkin? At least I respect the dead, at least I let them rest. I won't disturb them just for my own desires!"

Embryo-1 merely growled in response as he continued to block Shin's attacks. The blonde then deployed the DRAGOON pods and sent them at Shin.

The former ace pilot of ZAFT huffed and started to maneuver through the pods and the blasts easily, cutting or shooting them down one by one.

Embryo-1 cursed and panicked as the Destiny's glowing eyes appeared in front of him. The blonde barely managed to dodge the palm strike from the Destiny's Palma Fiocina.

Shin growled, "Oh no you don't!"

The Destiny Gundam drew his anti-ship launcher and blasted at the Legend Gundam.

The blonde cursed the gods and summoned the Hysterica-1, blocking the blast barely with its shield. Embryo-1 growled, "Don't get carried away! You can't possibly handle the Legend Gundam and my Hysterica at the same time!"

Shin tch'd, "There should only be six of them here now, how?"

Embryo-1 missed the first part, but he still heard Shin ask how. The blonde smirked, "I can control the Hysterica remotely. You won't stand a chance against me."

Shin smirked, "We'll see..."

The Destiny blurred towards the Legend Gundam and Hysterica and swung his sword horizontally. The Legend Gundam drew its own beam saber and clashed blades with the Destiny.

Embryo-1 quickly ordered the Hysterica-1 to attack Shin from the side. The black Ragna-mail swung its sword down at the Destiny. To Embyro-1's surprise,the Destiny raised his left hand and caught the sword, igniting the Palma Fiocina and broke the sword.

Shin quickly took advantage of Embryo-1's pause and pushed the Legend's beam saber away. The Destiny then quickly turned, swinging hard as the Arondight cleaved through the Hysterica-1.

Then using the momentum, Shin continued to swing, clashing into the Legend Gundam's saber. But it did not stop there. Combined with the momentum and the Destiny's superior strength, the Arondight Anti-ship Sword easily struck the beam saber out of the Legend Gundam's hand before slicing through the grey Gundam diagonally.

Shin quickly moved away to avoid the explosion. The young Coordinator let out a breath, "One down, six to go."

Earlier, after Shin charged one of the Legend Gundams. Tusk sighed, "Well, I suppose we should pick one."

Hilda smirked and nodded, "Yeah! Let's kill these suckers!"

Lacus shook her head as Salamandinay chuckled. Salia nodded with vigor as they charged one of the Legend Gundam each.

Hilda grinned as she faced the Legend Gundam, "I still have to pay you back, for doing all that shit... its because of you, we all had shitty lives!"

The Theodora drew its sword and clashed blades with the Legend Gundam. Embryo-2 spoke with disgust, "For one of my Ragna-mails to be pilotted by a girl, no, a barbarian like you... its a disgrace! You will return the Theodora to me!"

Hilda smirked, "Sorry, but I've come to like this ride. I'm not gonna give it back!"

The Theodora's eyes glowed and smacked the Legend Gundam's saber away. Hilda then kicked Embryo-2 away.

Embryo-2 tsk'd, "You are proving to be a thorn..."

Hilda smirked and taunted, "What's wrong? Can't do much without that teleportation shit?"

Embryo-2 growled, "I will make you regret those words."

Hilda grinned, "Bring it."

The Legend Gundam charged inmediately and deployed the DRAGOON pods at the same time. Hilda huffed and started to dodge the blasts before she clashed blades with Embryo-2.

The redhead tch'd as she saw the pods take aim. She pushed the larger machine away and flipped upwards to avoid the barrage of beams.

Hilda let out a breath and charged again, this time aiming for the pods. With her beam rifle in her left hand and the sword on the right, Hilda began to slice and shoot down the pods one by one.

After destroying all ten pods, Hilda charged the Legend Gundam. Right before she entered hitting rage however, the redhead stopped to avoid a slash from the Hysterica-2 summoned by Embryo-2.

The Hysterica-2 took its place beside Embryo-2 who sat in the Legend Gundam. Hilda grinned, "Oh, so you want to do it this way... FINE BY ME!"

The Theodora charged and fired beams from its rifle before Hilda clashed blades with the Legend Gundam.

Meanwhile, Salia faced off against Embryo-3. The blue haired girl glared at the man who toyed with her feelings.

Embryo-3 grinned, "Salia, have you come to take revenge on me? Or have you return to join me?"

Salia huffed, "Don't think so highly of yourself. All you've done is just took advantage of girls who were emotionally down, myself included. For that sin, you'll pay with your life!"

The Cleopatra responded to Salia's will and charged at the Legend Gundam. The Cleopatra swung its blade at the grey Gundam, clashing with its beam saber.

Embryo-3 smirked and deployed all 10 pods that surrounded the Cleopatra, "Its unfortunate, Salia. I truly believed you would reach my expections and stay by me. But I guess you're just like all the others, you can never measure up to Ange."

Salia let out a breath, "Its true that I can never measure up to Ange. Ange is beautiful, she's a princess, she's strong. But... I also have my own role, my own job!"

The Cleopatra's eyes glowed as it charged the Legend Gundam again. Embryo-3 sighed and clashed blades with the Cleopatra. Then Embryo-3's eyes widened as the Cleopatra pushed with such strength that it pushed his bran saber flying, disarming him.

Embryo-3 tch'd and willed all 10 pods to fire at Salia. The bluenette tch'd and started to maneuver in the air, dodging the blasts easily before she charged and swung her blade at Embryo-3.

The Legend Gundam barely dodged the slashes and settled for punches. Salia easily judo-flipped the larger Gundam with her sword arm, sending the grey Gundam flying downwards.

Embryo-3 stabilized himself, "It seems you're not as useless as I thought... very unfortunate Salia, it ends here."

The blonde man willed all 10 pods to fire at Salia. But before they could, Salia spun and swung her blade, destroying all 10 pods.

Embryo-3 cursed and summoned the Hysterica-3, "You have gone too far, Salia! I will destroy you, all of you!"

Before Salia could reply, the screen of the Cleopatra glowed. A warm feeling came to her, causing her to smile, "Cleopatra, you're responding to me."

Embryo-3's eyes widened, "Cleopatra, you..."

The blue lined Ragna-mail started to glow, a dark blue starting to bleed into the black. Salia closed her eyes as she felt herself sync with her Ragna-mail. The bluenette opened them and said, "I see... let's go, Cleopatra!"

The Ragna-mail's eyes glowed as the Cleopatra vanished in an instant, reappearing behind the Hysterica-3. Salia unleashed a barrage of slashes and blasts while teleporting all around the Hysterica-3.

The combo of attacks left the Hysterica-3 with no limbs, just the core. The Cleopatra then appeared in front of the core and stabbed it, destroying the Hysterica-3.

Salia then turned to the Legend Gundam. Everything had happened so fast, Embryo-3 had no time to react before Salia thrashed his Ragna-mail.

Salia pointed her sword at Embryo-3, "You're next."

The bluenette charged the Legend Gundam. Right before she entered striking range, she disappeared and reappeared behind Embryo-3.

The blonde had no time to turn as Salia cut off the limbs of the Gundam. She then flashed to the front of the Legend Gundam and used ber sword to cut out the cockpit.

The girl in her Ragna-mail grabbed the cockpit and pull Embryo-3 out of the seat. Salia stared at the struggling narcissist coldly before she wordlessly crushed the man to bits, staining the hands of the Cleopatra with blood.

The blue Ragna-mail faded back to its original colour as Salia willed the Cleopatra to flicked its hand, flicking off the blood.

At the same time, just before Salia activated her Ragna-mail's Ariel mode, Hilda blocked a slash from the Legend Gundam and kicked the Hysterica-2 which had tried to sneak an attack behind her.

Embryo-2 growled, "To think someone unworthy as you can be at this level..."

Hilda glared at the blonde, "Even if I was unworthy, it's not for you to determine!"

The redhead charged and slammed her shield onto the Legend Gundam, sending it crashing into the Hysterica-2.

But before she could continue her onslaught, the monitor of the Theodora suddenly glowed. Hilda's eyes widened before she smirked, "So you're acknowledging me, VERY WELL! LET'S GO, THEODORA!"

The Ragna-mails eyes glowed as it started to turn red. This made Embryo-2's eyes widen, "Theodora!"

The Ragna-mail seemed to glare at its creator as Hilda smirked, "It seems even your own creations have gotten sick of you."

Embryo-2 gritted his teeth and growled, "You won't live to see the day. After I kill you, I will kill that cursed Ancient Human and all the others!"

Hilda glared at the narcissist, "I'd like to see you try."

The self-proclaimed Tuner charged Hilda with both Gundam and Ragna-mail. As soon as Embryo-2's blades hit the Theodora, Embryo-2's eyes widen in shock as the blades did not leave a scratch on the red Ragna-mail.

Hilda smirked, "I thought you'd know, my Theodora is invulnerable now."

The redhead in red Ragna-mail drew her sword and willed it to extend. Embryo-2's eyes widen as the beam saber cut both the Legend Gundam and Hysterica-2 in half.

Hilda let out a small breath as she turned and left, not sparing a glance as she was positive that the Embryo she faced was dead.

XXX

Done. So I've covered Salia, Shin and Hilda's fights. The next chapter will be Tusk, Salamandinay, Lacus, Ange and Kira's fights. Review please.


	24. Chapter 24

HELLO GUYS!!! Gaim no Kaze here. Thank you for the reviews. So before we get started, I just want to point out something. I am basing the fight with Mazinger Zero on my experience with it, meaning in SRWV and SRWX etc. So I am not sure if what I do with it will follow the manga or anime, or if it will even do Mazinger Zero justice.

So yeah, lets get started.

XXX

Salamandinay faced the Legend Gundam, glaring at Embryo-4. The narcissist smirked, "Hmph, do you think you can beat me?"

The DRAGON princess glared at the Legend Gundam, "For using Aura-sama as a battery, and for harassing Ange, you will pay for sins!"

Embryo-4 laughed, "Then let me bring you back to Earth, let me show you how powerless you are."

The Enryugo drew its blade and charged the Legend Gundam. The two mechs clashed blades before Salamandinay sent a roundhouse kick at Embryo-4.

The kick sent the Legend Gundam flying a distance as Embryo-4 regained balance. The blonde cursed and unleashed all 10 DRAGOON pods at the DRAGON princess.

Salamandinay tch'd and started flying around dodging the beams. She fired her decay convergence cannon and managed to destroy one of the pods before she flew upwards to dodge the blasts.

Embryo-4 drew his beam rifle and started blasting at Salamandinay. The girl easily dodged them before she sent a blast of energy at Embryo-4.

Being confident that his pods could keep her busy, the attack was really unexpected for Embryo-4. As a result, he lost his right arm and beam rifle.

Salamandinay then started to sing, "Kaze ni toban el ragna, Sadame to chigiri kawashite, kaze ni yugann el ragna, todoro kishi tsubasa~"

The girl ended her verse as her Enryugo turned gold, the space-time convergence cannons activating. Embryo-4's eyes widened in fear as he quickly ordered the pods to stop her. As much as he hated it, the princess' copy of the Discord Feather was on par with the original, even if it took a tad bit more time to activate.

The self-proclaimed Tuner was a second too late, as Salamandinay finished charging the cannons and unleashed two tornadoes of destruction.

The blast easily ripped the pods to shreds and shot towards the Legend Gundam. The blonde was too arrogant and really believed that Salamandinay had no chance at beating him.

The man gritted his teeth and quickly ejected from the Legend Gundam. The blast radius was simply too large for him to dodge or block.

Embryo-4 growled as he entered his Hysterica-4, "Now you've done it! I will kill you slowly! And you will regret the decision of crossing me!"

The DRAGON princess huffed, "You've been saying that for a long time."

The Enryugo stared down at the Hysterica-4. Salamandinay drew her blade and charged the Ragna-mail. Embryo-4 growled, "Its because of existences like you that ruined my ideal world! If it wasn't for existences like you, I would already have Ange by my side!"

Salamandinay stared at the man coldly, "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be in this mess."

Their blades clashed as both Ryu Shin Ki and Ragna-mail pushed against each other.

Salamandinay then suddenly pulled back and quickly turned to kick at Embryo-4. The blonde, having pushed forward as Salamandinay pulled back, was hit full force by the kick and was sent flying again.

Embryo-4 growled and started to rise above Salamandinay, unleashing a huge aura as he did, "I AM A GOD! I WILL NOT BE-"

He was cut off when Salamandinay willed her Enryugo to grab the Hysterica-4's legs and started to swing the Ragna-mail around and around, occasionally hitting the floating rocks.

Then after swinging Embryo-4 for god knows how many times, Salamandinay let go of Embryo-4 and sent him crashing into a huge floating rock.

Embryo-4 could only moan in pain before he saw the Enryugo on top of him, the convergence cannon aimed right at the cockpit. Salamandinay spoke coldly, "Puny god."

She then pulled the trigger and the beam completely melted the cockpit of the Ragna-mail along with Embryo-4.

Salamandinay sighed and looked around, finding that the fight had led them quite some distance from the True Arzenal. The girl commented, "It seems we strayed off quite a bit."

She then turned and left to find the others.

With Tusk, he was in a glaring contest with Embryo-5. The fifth copy of the blonde glared at the last Ancient Human, "You have been a thorn to my side for too long! NO LONGER! I WILL END YOUR RACE HERE AND NOW!"

Embryo-5 charged the Arquebus Vanessa Custom with his Legend Gundam. If Tusk didn't have enough training, Embryo-5 would won easily. But Tusk HAD more than enough training to win even against the Legend Gundam's superior specs.

Unlike Embryo-5 who discarded his experiences with the Strike Freedom, Tusk had trained with Kira to fight against DRAGOON pods or rifle bits. With Embryo-5's inexperience with using the pods and Kira's trainings, Tusk easily maneuvered between the blasts.

The man quickly reached Embryo-5 and swung his blade hard at the Legend Gundam. The blonde was too late as Tusk sliced off the head of the Gundam.

Embryo-5 growled as his main camera was cut off and he had to rely on the secondary cameras, which were useless to him.

The self-proclaimed Tuner quickly ejected from the Gundam just as Tusk thrust the blade into the cockpit, causing the Gundam to explode.

The blonde quickly boarded his Hysterica-5 and said to the last Ancient Human, "You may have destroyed the Legend Gundam... but when faced against my Hysterica you are nothing!"

Tusk grinned, "I wonder how many times have you said that to yourself."

The brunette charged the Hysterica-5, shooting his rifle at the Ragna-mail multiple times as he closed the distance between them.

The Hysterica-5 blocked the bullets with its shield before it drawed its sword and clashed blades with the Arquebus.

Embryo-5 growled and tried to push the Arquebus away with the Hysterica-5's superior strength. But Tusk loosened his push and spun around Embryo-5 and kicked the Hysterica-5's back, sending the Ragna-mail flying some distance.

Embryo-5 gritted his teeth, "You are really a pain in the ass. I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Tusk grinned, "But you couldn't. Besides, I still have to pay you back for killing all my brethen!"

Tusk charged in and unleashed a barrage of slashes, kicks and punches at the Hysterica-5. The blonde could hardly keep up as he rarely fought, which was taking its toll now.

Embryo-5 regained his balance and charged the Arquebus, swinging his sword at the brunette. Tusk saw the attack coming from a mile and caught the Hysterica-5's sword arm.

The brunette then judo flipped the Hysterica-5 downwards. Embryo-5 regained balance and glared at the pink Para-mail and started to sing, "Utae, utae~ Ima futatsu no negai wa-"

He was cut off as Tusk charged in roaring, the Arquebus' right palm loaded with the freeze bullet. But before Tusk could unload the bullet onto the cockpit of the Hysterica-5, Embryo-5 forcefully willed the Ragna-mail to fire the Discord Feather.

Tusk saw the cannons activating and quickly unloaded the bullet and ejected from his mother's Para-mail.

The brunette landed on a random piece of rock which was the size of a football field. He sighed, "Well, there goes my ride."

He was brought out of his musings by an angry voice, "You have gone too far! BUT NO FURTHER! I WILL END YOU NOW!"

Tusk grunted in pain as he felt a bullet enter his thigh. The brunette turned to see Embryo-5 holding a pistol aimed at him.

The blonde fired again, Tusk leaping away to avoid the shot. The brunette drew a handful of shuriken and threw it at Embryo-5. The man dodged three of the stars but two embedded them on his right thigh.

Embryo-5 grunted as he struggled to stay standing while Tusk struggled onto his feet. The brunette checked his pockets for weapons and cursed. He had thrown his only set of shuriken away and he had no spare weapons, while Embryo-5 still had his pistol with who knows how many bullets.

Then he heard Aura's voice, "Tusk, I will lend you some of my power. Use them to fight Embryo. The energy I will give you will allow you to shape them into anything you want."

Tusk felt a large amount of energy enter his body, healing to gun wound as he slowly stood up. The brunette grinned and thought, 'Maybe I can do that. Lets try it.'

(A cyber cookie for who knows what I'm doing here.)

The man punched his chest with his right fist and yelled, "Star Sword! Emeraude!"

The brunette pulled his fist out and drew a green energy sword from his chest. The brunette then punched his chest with his left fist and yelled, "Star Sword! Saphir!"

The brunette pulled his right fist away and drew a blue energy sword from his chest, thus holding two swords.

Tusk glared at Embryo-5 and roared, "Let's go!"

The brunette charged the blonde and started to unleash a series of slashes. Embryo-5 could barely keep up as he dodged the slashes.

The blonde had next to no experience in hand-to-hand combat and it was a miracle for him to have survived for that long.

Then Tusk decided to end it and charge the blonde. But right before he reached Embryo-5, Tusk jumped up and yelled, "GOKAI! GINGA! JUMONJI GIRI!"

The brunette came down slashing. Embryo-5 didn't even realize that Tusk had left a cross shaped wound on his chest until he felt himself fading.

Embryo-5 shouted in desperation, "NO! THIS IS NOT HOW ITS SUPPOSED TO END! NO!!!!"

Tusk sighed as he let the swords fade, "At least try to die with dignity, Embryo."

The man walked away as the Embryo-5 fell to the ground, fading into particles due to Aura's energy in Tusk's attack.

With Lacus, the pink haired girl stared at Embryo-6 coldly. Embryo-6 said with no shame, "Lacus Clyne, would you like to join me? I can promise you a lot of pleasure."

Lacus glared at the narcissist, "My heart will always be with Kira. We will end you here."

The Coordinator willed the Raziya to charge the Legend Gundam. The girl drew her sword and slashed at the Legend Gundam.

Embryo-6 drew his beam saber and parried the blade. Unfortunately for him, Lacus saw thay coming and used the momentum of the parried sword and turned to send another slash at Embryo-6.

Embryo-6 barely had enough time to even notice the blade coming and in panic he raised his right arm to block the slash. The blade easily cut through the Legend Gundam's right arm, along with its beam rifle.

Lacus then quickly turned and gave Embryo-6 a devastating reverse roundhouse kick. The kick shattered the Legend Gundam's head and destroyed the main cameras in the process.

Embryo-6 cursed the gods and relied on the secondary cameras. The man barely dodged a slash from Lacus before he swung his blade wildly and blindly.

Lacus backed away from the Legend Gundam, watching the headless Gundam flailing wildly. Then the pods on the Legend Gundam's back shot out and circled the Raziya.

Frankly speaking, Lacus was waiting for this. The Raziya shot upwards, luring the pods to follow her and easily shot down all 10 pods on a jiff. Embryo-6 saw this and cursed his luck.

Lacus stopped above the Gundam and looked at it. The Legend Gundam had lost its head, right arm, beam rifle and all its pods while the Raziya was still in top condition.

Lacus decided to end it quickly and shot several blasts from her beam rifle before closing in with her blade. Her aim was true as the energy beams all hit their targets. Embryo-6 quickly ejected as the Raziya's sword pierced through the cockpit.

Lacus pulled away as the Legend Gundam exploded. She looked to the left to see Embryo-6 floating there glaring at the Raziya.

Embryo-6 growled, "To think it has come down to this."

The man summoned his Hysterica-6 and boarded it quickly, not as arrogant to stand on the Hysterica-6's shoulder like usual. The Hysterica-6 stared at its sister Ragna-mail as it drew its sword.

Lacus let out a small breath and charged. Their blades met with a loud clang as the impact sent their sword arm going in the opposite direction.

Embryo-6 quickly pulled the sword down and attempted a slash at the abominal section of the Raziya. Lacus saw it coming and stopped the slash by grabbing the Hysterica-6's sword arm by the wrist.

The girl then flipped her sword into reverse grip and stabbed it into the joints of the Hysterica-6's arm. Embryo-6 tried to pull away but it only served to worsen it as the arm broke into pieces.

The blonde quickly moved away just in time to avoid a slash from Lacus again. Embryo-6 growled in frustration, in less that 10 minutes, he had lost the Legend Gundam, his Hysterica-6's arm and sword.

The self-proclaimed Tuner looked at the Raziya. She still had her sword, beam rifle and shield along with all the parts. Granted Lacus didn't have access to the Discord Feather, but it was still bad for him.

Embryo-6 quickly pulled away, singing in a desperate voice in the process. Lacus heard his singing and quickly followed, intending to stop the Discord Feather from activating.

(I don't think I need to post Embryo's lyrics anymore. Cuz he's always singing the same thing)

Unfortunately, Embryo was singing while putting distance between them unlike the way he normally activated the Discord Feather.

The pink songstress cursed as she saw the armor parts open up to reveal the cannons. As the cannons started to charge up, Lacus's mind raced for ideas. The cannon's blast radius was simply too large for her to dodge in time. The only way for her was to destroy Embryo-6 now.

Then, time slowed down for Lacus as Aura's voice rang in her ears, "Sing, Lacus Clyne. The Ragna-mail will respond to your thoughts."

Lacus stared at the charging cannons and decided it was better than nothing. The songstress took a breath and started to sing, "Miageta sora~ hirogaru yume mirai no doa o akete~ hikari ni taezu ima mo terasarete'ru..."

(Who knows the name of this song? I forgot which songs Lacus sings. So I just put this since I found this quite nice.)

As she sang, to her slight surprise and shock of Embryo-6, the Raziya started to turn gold. The Discord Feather on the Raziya's shoulder starting to activate.

Embryo-6 thought, 'Fuck this... I'll blast her to hell!'

He stopped singing and sent a huge blast of energy at Lacus' Raziya. At the same time, Lacus finished singing and sent an enormous blast of energy at Embryo-6.

The two space-time energy blasts clashed for dominance against each other. For a moment, Embryo-6's blast seemed to pushed forward. The man smirked, assured of his victory. Then, his smirk was completely wiped off his face as Lacus' blast ripped through Embryo-6's Discord Feather completely.

The blast engulfed Embryo-6's Hysterica-6 completely. His screams fading in the air as the Discord Feather vaporised the man.

Lacus let out a sigh, not feeling a slight bit of remorse for the narcissist as she turned to leave the area.

XXX

Done, it was a bit short compared to the previous chapter. Next and final chapter will be Ange and Kira's fights, Embryo's end and the epilogue. Review please.


	25. Chapter 25: Final

WELCOME TO THE FINAL CHAPTER OF CROSS ANGE: WINGS OF FREEDOM.

So this is the final chapter, thank you guys for sticking with this for this far. I appreciate the reviews and they have helped me with progressing the story, somewhat... given that this is a crossover of Gundam Seed and Cross Ange, I didn't have too high hopes... bt it turned out fine.

So before we get started, I'll be referring to Embryo here as just Embryo. He will be the final one.

So yeah, the long awaited death of Embryo, and the fight between Kira and Mazinger Zero.

XXX

Kira stared at the massive Mazinger in front of him. The Ultimate Coordinator could feel the amount of power the mech in front of him exerted and it was staggering, if it was anyone else, he had no doubt they would fall.

Kira gripped his controls hard and was about to charge when the massive machine spoke, "YOU ARE EITHER BRAVE OR STUPID TO FACE ME."

Kira blinked and grinned, "Well, if I didn't, everyone else would have died."

The Mazinger seemed to smirk, "INDEED. I CAN FEEL YOUR POWER, MINISCULE COMPARED TO MINE, BUT POWER NONETHELESS."

Kira let out a breath and said, "Let's go."

The Mazinger nodded and waited as the Strike Freedom shot towards him, drawing his beam saber as he did. Kira swung the blade down as the Mazinger Zero raised his arm to block the slash.

The beam saber struck onto the arm of Super Alloy Z and pushed against the alloy. Kira wasn't too surprised with the results as he unleased all his DRAGOON pods.

Still pushing his blade against the Mazinger Zero's arm, Kira willed all the DRAGOON pods to take aim. The Strike Freedom pushed and leaped away as Kira willed the pods to fire.

Eight beams of pure energy struck the Mazinger Zero, causing a massive explosion. If it were anyone else, they would have thought that they had won... but Kira knew better.

The smoke and dust cleared to reveal the Mazinger Zero. The being cracked its neck and spoke, "NOT A BAD ATTACK. DO YOU HAVE MORE?"

Kira responded firing all his weapons in Full Burst mode. The Mazinger Zero stood still as the beams of energy hit him right on the chest, once again causing a massive explosion. Kira hoped it would do the job, but he could still feel the energy the Mazinger Zero exerted.

The dust cleared again, revealing the Mazinger Zero slightly banged up, but overall still alright. The being seemed to smirk, "BETTER... MY TURN."

In a flash, the Mazinger Zero vanished and reappeared in front of the Strike Freedom. Kira barely had time to dodge the destroyer of possibilities' fist. The fist smashed into a floating boulder that was behind Kira and totally smashed the rock to pieces.

Then the Mazinger Zero quickly turned and its chest started to turn red. Kira felt danger and death and quickly shot away as the Mazinger Zero unleashed a massive blast of heat and energy.

The result was the total destruction of anything within the blast radius for a few hundred miles. Fortunately Kira and the Mazinger Zero had taken the fight quite a distance away from the original position, so no one was even near them.

Kira stared at where the beam was for a few moments before he looked at the Mazinger Zero. If the machine showed that it was tired or anything, Kira didn't see it.

The Mazinger Zero turned its head to Kira, "WELL, YOU DODGED IT. GOOD, IT WOULDN'T BE FUN IF YOU DIDN'T!"

The Mazinger Zero held out its arm and pointed it at Kira. Then suddenly, two blades grew from the arm and started to merge onto one massive bow-like blade.

The Mazinger Zero grinned, "TASTE THIS IRON CUTTER."

The bladed arm shot out towards the Strike Freedom at staggering speeds. It was only due to Kira's instincts that he managed to lean to the side just in time as the arm shot by.

Kira took the chance and shot forward, drawing his beam sabers and went to stab the Mazinger Zero's head. But before he could even touch the machine, the Mazinger quickly twisted his head at the Freedom and spat out tornadoes of rust.

The Ultimate Coordinator saw this and immediately shot upwards, dodging the rust tornado and maybe dodging an immediate defeat. Kira's mind raced for ideas, his Strike Freedom was strong, but faced against an enemy like the Mazinger Zero, even he had his limits.

He was broken out of his musings when the Mazinger Zero appeared in front of him and grabbed the Strike Freedom's head with an iron grip. Kira struggled to break free but it was all in vain

The Mazinger Zero held the Freedom up as his chest glowed. Before he could fire however, Kira activated SEED mode and drew his beam sabers and deployed the DRAGOON pods.

The Strike Freedom swung its beam sabers at the joints of the Mazinger Zero's arms as the pods concentrated to fire on the joints as well. The results were as Kira hoped, with the arm breaking to pieces and freeing the Freedom.

The Mazinger Zero stared at where its right arm used to be and stared at Kira, "NOT BAD. LET US CONTINUE."

The brunette put away his beam sabers and drew his beam rifles. He then focused all weapons and fired them at the Mazinger Zero's head. The Mazinger stared at the beams incoming, not fearing it in the slightest.

It was wrong however, as the beams all struck its head hard. The dust cleared to reveal a burned and angry face of the Mazinger Zero. Its eyes glowed as it roared, "YOU HAVE DONE IT! YOU SHALL FACE MY WRATH!"

Infinite beams of photonic energy shot out of the Mazinger Zero's eyes, with the intent to destroy the Strike Freedom. Kira started to dodge the beams one by one as he willed his DRAGOON pods to fire at the Mazinger Zero.

The pods fired as he willed at the head of the Mazinger Zero once again. The beams managed to stun the Mazinger for a while as the beams stopped coming. Kira didn't waste time and shot forward.

The Mazinger Zero stood there still blinded by the beams from the DRAGOON pods and opened its eyes just to see the Strike Freedom in front of it, beam sabers drawn.

The Mazinger let out a massive roar of pain as Kira stabbed both swords into its eyes, one blade for one eye. It gripped its head with its remaining left hand and flailed wildly, breaking Kira's beam sabers in the process and sent him flying away.

Kira quickly regained balance and stared at the blind Mazinger Zero. He felt a bit sorry and decided to end it quickly. Willing the DRAGOON pods to close in and surround the Mazinger Zero, but not too close, Kira readied all his weapons.

Kira willed the Strike Freedom to move closer to the Mazinger Zero, but not too close to avoid getting hit. Then, Kira pulled the triggers.

In an instant, with a flash of red, blue and green, the Mazinger Zero went limp as the beams pierced through its entire being. Then, electricity started to crackle through the Mazinger Zero's body.

Kira's eyes widened as he felt the energy running rampant in the Mazinger Zero's body. The Coordinator turned and flew away as the Mazinger Zero collapsed into itself and exploded in a massive shockwave.

The shockwave was so big that it sent Kira flying into a boulder that was floating. The man groaned as he got out of the rock, "Well, at least no one was in the blast radius."

Kira got up and left the area to look for the others, heading for the massive island of True Arzenal.

Meanwhile, above the True Arzenal, Ange in her Vilkiss stared down at the Hysterica.

Embryo spoke, "Ange, would you please reconsider? You can stay by my side, we can rule the worlds."

Ange glared at Embryo, "I'm not as desperate to want you. Besides, Kira is a whole lot better."

Embryo fumed, "You will never speak of another man in front of me!"

Ange stared at him coldly, "You seriously can't take no as an answer, can you?"

Embryo glared at the white Ragna-mail, "If its come to this, I will take you by force!"

Ange huffed, "When have you not done that?"

Ange had enough of the chat and charge the Hysterica. The girl swung her blade at the Hysterica and clashed blades with Embryo.

The blonde man grunted as he pushed against the Vilkiss' superior strength, "How? My Hysterica is supposed to be superior!"

Ange glared at the man, "True, your Hysterica is strong, but you have never actually fought. Faced against any of us, even if its not a Ragna-mail or Gundam, you stand no chance!"

The Vilkiss' eyes glowed in response to Ange's words and pushed harder. Ange then willed the Vilkiss to spin and kicked the Hysterica away.

Embryo grunted in annoyance, "If that's the case!"

He started to sing as the Discord Feather activated. Ange huffed, "Don't you dare sing my mother's song!"

The girl began to sang as her Vilkiss glowed golden. The two Ragna-mails fully charged their Discord Feathers and unleashed the tornadoes of destruction against each other.

As the two blasts pushed against each other, Embryo yelled, "Your Vilkiss is just a normal Ragna-mail, your half-assed Discord Feather can never win against mine!"

Embryo's blast enlarged and broke through Ange's Discord Feather and headed for the Vilkiss. The former princess saw this and leaped to the right to dodge the blast.

Ange glared at Embryo and charged him again. But right before she reached him, Ange's ring glowed and the Vilkiss turned into its Ariel mode.

The girl grinned and vanished right in front of Embryo. She reappeared behind him and sent a series of slashes, punches and kicks that sent him flying around like a pinball before she reappeared in front of him.

Ange thought, 'Let's go, Vilkiss!'

The white Ragna-mail responded to her thoughts and turned into its Michael mode, the sword extending into a beam saber. The girl roared as she swung the long sword at Embryo.

The self-proclaimed Tuner barely raised his shield in time to block the slash. But the force behind it was too big and sent him flying into a boulder near the island.

Ange looked at monitor and saw that she could freely use the two modes. The girl then noticed one more mode in the monitor and smiled, "Vilkiss, you're responding to me, aren't you?"

The monitor glowed a bit and Ange grinned, "We'll be free of that hentai-stalker after this. Lets go!"

The Vilkiss' eyes glowed in recognition and started to glow. The glow was so bright that even Embryo shut his eyes from it.

Soon, the glow died down. The Vilkiss was still white, but it had red linings and it exerted a stronger aura. Another noticable change was that instead of the normal rifle, the Vilkiss held a decay convergence cannon.

In the cockpit, Ange blinked in surprise as she noticed her suit had changed. Instead of the white and blue suit that was very revealing, she was wearing a pure white suit with a bit more cover.

Ange let a small smile grace her face, "Not bad, Vilkiss, I like this better."

The monitor glowed slightly in response before Ange turned her focus onto the Hysterica which had risen up from the boulder.

Ange spoke coldly, "I'm putting an end to this once and for all!"

Before Embryo could even say anything, the Vilkiss charged and slashed the Hysterica. It then spun around and sent a blast of energy from its convergence cannon that sent Embryo flying for a small distance. Ange didn't let up with the attack and charged in, stabbing her sword into the Hysterica before kicking it away again.

The girl then activated her Discord Feathers through sheer will and unleashed the blast at point blank range. The energy sent the Hysterica flying again, miraculously not destroyed. Ange ignited her sword to form the beam saber and flew up, "This is the end, Embryo!"

The girl swung her sword down and sliced through the Ragna-mail like hot butter.

Just then, everyone else was done with their fights and had joined up with Ange. They all looked at the remaining cockpit of the Hysterica, ready to explode at a moment's notice.

The Tuner spoke, "Why, Ange? Of all the people, I chose you, why?"

Ange glared at the man, "You may have chosen me, but I sure as hell didn't choose you. Besides, who would choose someone like you?"

Embryo fumed, "Fine, I don't need someone who doesn't understand my love."

Ange snorted, "What love? You're nothing but a shameless narcissist who's always acting superior. You have no sense in clothes, you never stop grinning and your hairstyle is ridiculous! It's impossible for me to pass on your useless perverted genes!"

Ange raised her decay convergence cannon and took aim at the cockpit, "You haven't got a chance with me, you're a thousand million years too early! Turn to dust!"

The girl pulled the trigger, not waiting for a reply. But right before the blast hit, a barrier formed around the cockpit, blocking the beam.

The barrier's sudden appearance surprised the group of pilots as Embryo laughed, "You're underestimating me too much."

The group of eight saw Embryo producing the orb of energy in the cockpit as he spoke, "If I can't have you, Ange, I will destroy the universe, no, the multiverse and everyone in it!"

The orb glowed and everyone could feel the space starting to change. Salamandinay looked at Ange and Lacus on the screen and the three girls nodded.

The three songstresses took a breath and started to sing, "Ichimen someru hana wa, sora e to noboru hikari~ ikuoku no ibukitachi~ ima, sekai ga umare kawaru."

As the three girls sang, the Vilkiss, Raziya and Enryugo turned gold. At the same time, the space around them started to stabilise and the energy orb around Embryo stopped glowing.

The self-proclaimed Tuner's eyes widened as he shouted, "No! Stop singing!"

The girls payed him no heed as they continued to sing. Then, three sets of Discord Feathers/Space-time Convergence Cannons activated. In an instant, three pairs of tornadoes of pure energy shot at Embryo and the blonde narcissist knew no more.

Lacus, Ange and Salamandinay stopped singing as their Ragna-mails/Ryu Shin Ki returned to normal. The space then started to destabilise as everything started to shake.

Aura's voice came at them before they could even say a thing, "The space Embryo created is now destabilising. Ange, Salia, focus on your space-time powers, I will do the rest."

The blonde girl looked at the bluenette for a while and nodded. The two of them then focused on their Ragna-mails as they turned blue. Then everyone vanished from the area, along with the island of True Arzenal.

Meanwhile, Embryo found himself standing in front of a massive skeleton with purple robes and a golden staff.

The Shinigami grinned at Embryo, "We finally meet, Embryo, 'Tuner of Worlds'."

The skeleton said the title with obvious mockery as he continued, "So let's look at your sins, shall we?"

Embryo glared at the skeleton, "Sins? What sins?!"

The Shinigami smirked, "Why, the sins you've commited in your thousands of years of your life. So let's get to it, shall we?"

The god of death pulled out a huge file and slammed it on the table, not intentionally but due to its weight. The god flipped through the file and said, "Escape of death... raping a young girl... taking away people's wills... killing... raping a young girl... killing... using Aura as a battery... trying to take over the world... hypnotizing young girls etc etc... these can earn you eternity in hell."

The god smirked, "But frankly, hell as it is now would be heaven for you. So, I compromise. For the next eternity, you shall endure the hellflames, get yourself ripped apart for infinite amount of times... and endure all of that while watching gay porn of Maito Gai. Effective immediately."

He slammed the red button on his desk and sent the blonde man falling to his hell for the rest of his afterlife.

Back with Kira and co, the man opened his eyes to see the blue sea in front of him. The Coordinator noticed he was also standing upright and not in his Strike Freedom. The man looked around and saw that the others were all there in the same position he was.

Aura spoke, drawing everyone's attention, "It seems we succeeded. Embryo is gone, and we're back in our world. We've also brought the True Arzenal with us."

Everyone looked around and found that their respective machines standing near them. Salamandinay said with a tired smile, "I believe we should all have a short rest before we go back?"

No one argued as they fell to the ground exhausted. Ange looked at Kira, "Kira, what do we do now? We've defeated Embryo, we saved the world."

Kira looked up to the sky and said, "Who knows? Maybe we'll stay here, maybe open an orphanage or maybe a cafe or something."

Lacus smiled softly, "At least, we won't have to worry about politics or anything threatening the world."

Aura nodded, "True. You've done a lot. You all deserve rest."

With that, they all say there watching the sea, glad that everything had ended. Then as they sat there, Shin spoke, "Hey, I just realized, Kira is in a relationship with Lacus, Salamandinay and Ange right? The three of them are all princesses, they can all sing quite well, and they can all pilot Ragna-mails or Ryu Shin Ki. Does he have a fetish for that?"

Everyone blinked and Kira said, "Maybe, but Shin, I think you should run."

Shin blinked, "Eh?"

Luna pointed behind him and he turned to see the former princess of the Misurugi Empire smirking darkly at him. The pilot of the Destiny yelped and ran, with Ange hot on his tails with a staff. Everyone just laughed as they continued to sit there.

A while later, everyone was back in the village of Aura. A festival was held to celebrate the end of the war and the defeat of Embryo.

Aura had granted the male DRAGONs the ability to have a human form, to the joy of everyone since most males would lose that ability after a certain age.

Now, everyone was dressed in yukatas and kimonos as they celebrated. Kira and the others were all having fun, finally getting the time to rest without worry of danger.

As they walked, Kira heard the Shinigamu's voice, "Kira Yamato, you have done well."

The man turned and looked up to see the god standing on a building, looking at him. The god spoke in Kira's mind, "You have my gratitude, enjoy your new life with your soul mates. I pray we don't meet again soon."

The god vanished with a gust of wind as Kira smiled softly and thought, hoping his thoughts would reach the god, 'Thank you, Shinigami.'

The young man was broken out of his thoughts by Salamandinay yelling, "Kira! What are you doing? We're gonna leave you behind!"

The man turned to see everyone else waiting for him and ran to them. The Coordinator said, "Sorry, something just caught my attention."

Ange asked, "And what would catch the attention of the great Kira Yamato-sama?"

Kira smiled in response, "Nothing important. Let's go."

Shin nodded, "Yeah, the fireworks are gonna start soon, right?"

Lacus looked at Salamandinay, Naga and Kaname "You girls know any good spots?"

Kaname and Naga shared a look and smiled, "Yeah, follow us."

The two DRAGONs lead the group to a small hill near the village. Vivian beamed, "Let's race up!"

Without waiting for a response, the young pink haired girl shot up towards to the top of the hill. Ersha giggled, "Well, I'll see you guys up there."

The older woman then ran up after the young DRAGON. Hilda, Tusk and Salia shared a look before the three ran up. Luna looked at Shin as she pulled him, "Come on, let's go."

The hotheaded teen could only follow as he tried to keep up with the girl. Kira looked at Athrun, Cagali, Lacus, Ange and Salamandinay, "You guys seriously want to race?"

Athrun laughed, "Why not? Last one there will treat everyone to lunch for a week."

The blue haired man then ran up the hill, with Cagali hot on his tail. Kira sighed, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt..."

He trailed off when he saw the others running up the hill. Kira sighed again before he chuckled and started to run up the hill, where they would watch the fireworks.

A few years later, Kira, Ange and Lacus had opened a cafe in the village with everyone from Arzenal. Salamandinay had duties with the council of the village so she could only help out some times.

As Kira served coffee to a customer, he saw Salamandinay walking in. The man smiled at the girl, "Salamandinay."

The girl smiled at her boyfriend, "Hello, Kira. Aura-sama wants to gather everyone, so we need everyone there."

Kira nodded, "I see. Let me get ready, I'll tell the others too."

The DRAGON princess nodded as Kira left to get cleaned and get the others.

A while later, everyone gathered in front of Aura's room. The ancient DRAGON looked at the group, "I called you here to tell you about the other Earth."

Ange looked at the DRAGON, "What about it? I mean we did say we wouldn't go back."

Aura gave Ange a kind smile, "True, but I figured you'd like to know how it is there, since I am not there to provide them with Mana."

Sylvia nodded, "I'm curious actually. I mean, now that we do not have Mana, things must have change back there."

Aura nodded, "Indeed, the only ones who have had experience using Mana here are you and Momoka after all."

Momoka nodded as the DRAGON beckoned them to follow her to the table. Aura conjured up a hologram and spoke, "Since the world of Mana lost its Mana, it caused an uproar. People couldn't adapt to it at first, and they were confused with how things would go."

The DRAGON showed them the Misurugi Empire, "Because of that, many have started to fight for resources, since Mana there is no more. The world of Mana will become a world of revolution, at least that's what I believe."

Athrun nodded, "So why tell us?"

Aura looked at the pilot of the Justice, "I just wanted to, what you choose to do is up to you."

Everyone looked at Ange and Sylvia, deciding to let them decide since they were princesses of that world. The two sisters looked at each other, a silent agreement passing between them.

Ange looked at everyone and shook her head, "Its their fight now, I cannot fight for them. They must learn, just as we all did."

Lacus smiled, "I don't really like it, but if that is your choice, we respect it."

Shin nodded, "Besides, I'm sure we're all tired of wars."

Ange nodded, "Yeah, we should just live in peace."

Aura nodded, "Very well, you can go now. I just wanted to tell you that."

They all left the room. Cagali then asked, "So, what do we do now? I mean we closed the cafe early."

Lacus looked at Salamandinay and smiled, "Why don't we go to that ancient arena of sacred trials Salamandinay built?"

The DRAGON princess' face turned red and glared at her fellow princess, "I told you, I didn't know!"

Everyone laughed as they headed for the arcade. As they walked, Kira looked up to the sky once more and thought, 'Everything ended well, but if anything happens, we will be ready, I have a lot more to protect now.'

The man looked away from the sky and quickly followed after his friends... no, his family.

XXX

And done!!! wow, 4k words in the final chapter. Not bad for me. So, thank you everyone for sticking with this ride. It was a nice one for me, and if Cross Ange has a second season, I'll consider doing a second season for this story too, only if Cross Ange has a second season, since I saw somewhere online that it wouldn't be impossible.

Thank you, for everyone who has reviewed this story, most of them were helpful and I appreciate that.

A small shoutout to **zerozx21** , I didn't do a lemon here since it would destroy the ending, in my opinion. I might do those crossovers you suggested, but it will be at the end of the waiting list, and I'm not as familiar with Gundam Wing as I am with Unicorn, 00 and SEED, just to name a few. I am however familiar with Iron blooded orphans, but someone has already done that, so maybe not.

So yeah, that's all from me. Once again, I thank everyone for supporting this story. And as of now, I officially declare, Cross Ange : Wings of Freedom, to be completed. Thank you, Gaim no Kaze signing out.


End file.
